


Tutoring a Reluctant Fox

by Ytodd



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Prequel, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 81,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytodd/pseuds/Ytodd
Summary: Judy Hopps, a grade A student too focused on her dreams takes on the task of tutoring Gideon Grey, a failing student with no goal.





	1. Switching Topics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ? This soon after Alternatopia ? What the hell ? What is he doing ?
> 
> Well, I was writing a couple of one shots parallel to my main story, and it kind of devolved into a 60 000 word mess, that will probably turn out to be 120 000 in the end or something like that.
> 
> It was inspired by my twoparter about Gideon Grey that I posted a little while back on my collection of One-Offs. There are going to be corelations between the stories, but they technically aren't happening in the same universe.
> 
> I'll try to post every week, but :
> 
> 1\. No guarantee
> 
> 2\. The chapters' length will STRONGLY vary.
> 
> So, expect no consistency whatsoever.

"You should do tutoring."

Fourteen years old Judy Hopps, best student of her 9th grade class of tri-burrow high, stares at her school career counsellor, Mrs Catmull with a perplexed expression. The feline's office is painted in a pale yellow, the morning sun giving enough light so that she doesn't need to turn on the light. The cougar is leaning against her desk, cluttered with files that probably have an organisation to them. Part of the walls are covered with drawings and thank you notes, a testament of the feline's willingness to help guide the students and her effectiveness at that task.

"I thought you'd tell me to sign up for one of the music clubs." The doe answers with a thin smile. In truth, she doesn't have anything against the cougar, she's only doing her job, and most of the time, she's great at it.

But if feels like a punishment to Judy to be forced to meet with her in such a regular manner. She doesn't fight, she doesn't break rules. In fact she's enforcing them. And that doesn't always pleases the school staff, as it would seem.

"You and I both know your sense of rhythm or melody leave to be desired." The older mammal smiles mischievously while the bunny blushes. The tales of her feats in her middle-school music class appear to have made their way to her ears, which certainly isn't surprising, given that her own son was an unfortunate witness to the multiple disasters.

"So, Bobby's a blabbermouth." Judy answers with mirth.

"And you're bad at switching topics."

The cat seems to enjoy the verbal jousting, and has no qualm bluntly putting her back on tracks. What's really annoying, is that Judy knows that if it was anyone else facing her, she'd have no difficulty waving her grades in her face to get out of that situation. She wants to focus on her studies and her goal of becoming a ZPD officer, how is that so hard to understand ?

"Judy, I'm not doing this to annoy you or make you lose your time, but trust me, you need something to take your mind off of your goal once in a while."

The bunny narrows her eyes. That's the moment the feline will undermine her dream, she just knows it. It wouldn't be the first time it would happen, but it would still be a bit disappointing coming from the career counsellor. She knows what she wants to do, wouldn't her job be to help achieve her goal ?

"I talked a bit with your parents. Even at home, when you're not doing your chores, you're training or studying. You even take martial classes for that exact purpose. It would honestly make me happy if more students had your focus, but I would give them the exact same speech. You need to let out some steam, do something unrelated to your dream. Hang out with friends-"

"I hang out with my friends." The bunny rebukes.

"Outside of school ?"

Judy looks away. Well, she does, sometimes, when there's a birthday. Sharlah's was pretty nice. "Yeah…?"

The cougar rolls her eyes. "Listen, I'm not asking to give up on your dream, or to stop pursuing it. But I know your kind of teenager. You can't turn off. If I told you to relax or try meditation, it would just make you restless. All I'm asking is that you find a task unrelated to your dream and focus some energy on that. Discover that there might be other things that you might be good at or want to do."

* * *

"So ?"

The bunny leaves the counsellor's office with slight scowl that disappears as soon as she sees that her friends waited for her.

"Your mom thinks I can't relax." The bunny groans. "I don't need to relax. I'm relaxed."

"Aha." Smiles Bobby, her cougar friend, wearing a blue vest over a buttoned up shirt completed with a red tie that makes him look like he's always ready for a job interview.

"What ? You think I'm working too much too ?"

Sharla nods as she straightens her long back pleated skirt. Everything in her attitude screams nerd, down to the way she hold her bag or how neat her clothes always are. "Why do you think we used to call you Judy on duty ? Even at my birthday, you looked like you were on a mission. You spent more time helping with the organisation than actually enjoying the party."

Judy's ears drop. Did she do that ? She only wanted to help.

"Hey, it's fine. I know you wouldn't have come if you didn't want to. And you also helped with the cleaning, so it's not as if I was complaining. But you're my best friend, and I'm worried about you sometimes. And if even the school counsellor is worried for you, maybe you should listen to her. She just might know how to do her job."

"Maybe you're right." Concedes the bunny. "But I don't know how tutoring would help me relax."

"She recommended that you do tutoring ?" Asks the wooled mammal in surprise.

"Yeah. How's that for relaxing ? I'm pretty sure you'd be better suited for it, with your grades and all."

As they walk away in the hallway, the sheep reflects on it. "Well, I'm not the head of the class."

"You could be."

"If I didn't suck at sport."

"Maybe I could tutor you in sport !" Reacts the bunny. "Oh, I could actually put into practice the training drills from the ZPA, and-"

"You do realise that it would defeat the whole purpose of you doing tutoring." Remarks Bobby with a playful smirk.

Judy shrugs. "It's not as if your mother had to know."

"So you would lie to a figure of authority ?" Innocently asks Sharla.

There's the corner of a grin on the ewe's face, and Judy groans. She just had to go there. "You could just say you didn't want to train with me."

"I can't follow your workout. I'm pretty sure that even most of the soccer team would struggle. Anyway, if she suggested tutoring, I'm pretty sure she was talking about regular topics. Math, litterature-"

"Maybe I could even give some law courses !" The bunny reacts eagerly, having already started studying to get to college for her bachelor's degree.

"Going right back to defeating the purpose. You'd just use it as an excuse to spend that time the face buried in the law and regulations books." Says her cougar friend, reminding her way too much of his mother.

Judy glares at him. It's starting to get a bit worrying how him and Sharla just know where her mind is going before she does. "I just don't see why I should "relax"." She says, making air quotes.

"She doesn't want you to relax. She just wants you to focus some of your energy on other things." Remarks Bobby. "Is it such a bad thing ?"

"I just think it's going to be a waste of time."

The sheep put a hoof to her shoulder. "Let's make a deal. I'll train with you-"

The bunny can't help but cut her friend again. She has been looking for someone to train with, so that it wouldn't get too dull. And having Sharla with her to do so would be fantastic. Why she finally proposes it as the bunny has been bugging her since the beginning of the year, she doesn't know, but she's not about to look an ewe in the mouth. "You will ? It's so great !"

"But, only if you consider Mrs Catmull's offer seriously."

"Shar', you know I-"

"I said consider it. Seriously." The ewe states, pointing a stern hoof at her, before resuming her walk with a little smile. Judy's clever. If she really think about it, she'll understand she needs to have something on the side of her dream. If only because if it fails, she won't have anything to grab on to.

"Bobby, do you want to train with us ?" The bunny asks eargerly.

"Heh. Pass. I have band practice."

"Not every day !"

The feline gives her a half smile. "Yeah, but I'm already soooo busy."

Judy rolls her eyes. She knows he isn't that busy, but as a feline, he's still quite lazy.

* * *

"One more lap !"

"You're killing me, Jude." The ewe huffs in a ragged breath, as she starts her seventh lap around the field, while Judy passes her to start her twentieth.

They've been training together for two weeks, and Sharla's been complaining. A lot. But not a single time as she asked the bunny to slow down or go easy on her.

That's one of the reason they've remained friend since primary schools, they both believe. True, Sharla isn't as brave as her friend, but they have willpower to spare in term of effort they put in their work.

"Okay, ready for the pushups ?"

"Depends, do I get to die afterwards ?" Sharla groans as she gets on all four, Judy checking her posture as she starts pumping up and down.

"One, Two, Three, four, four, four, four…"

Sharla straightens her core with a scowl.

"Five, six, seven…"

Judy believed that she should take into account the weaknesses and strengths of Sharla when she devised her training regimen. There are a lot of the former, and basically none of the latter, so she's focusing on building stamina first. Once her will be supported by cardio, she knows she'll be able to throw anything to the ewe, and she'll be able to take it.

"So… Have… You… Been… Thinking…?" The sheep asks as she heaves herself up.

She actually has.

She isn't sure she'd be great at tutoring, but she found that training with Sharla actually showed her that teaching wasn't a useless skill to have. Plus, she could put it on her resume for college.

"I think I'll do it, if only to get Mrs Catmull off of my back." Answers the bunny. "Ten more."

After the push-ups, which the bunny made with one arm in her back, they moved on to crunches. Sharla's holding Judy's feet as she moves up and down, her ears following her movement, occasionally swatting her in the face.

"Does that mean you'll stop training with me ?" Asks the bunny.

"Why would I ?"

"Well, you got me to think and I'm going to do it, so..."

"Believe it or not, I've been meaning to start training for a while. I just… Didn't want to."

"Oh ?"

Sharla shrugs. "I don't like sports, I get sticky, and the wool makes it unbearably hot. Plus I always feel like everyone's waiting for the clumsy sheep to fall down. But I need it, so..."

"You… Need it ?"

"To become an astronaut. There are physical aptitude tests. What, you think you're the only one with unreachable dreams ?"

Judy smiles. Sharla understands better than anyone else the struggle of being told to settle down for less. But if someone deserves to get her dream, it's her. "So, you were going to ask to train with me either way ?"

"Hm-hm." Nods the ewe with a little smirk.

"We're switching." States the doe with a threatening smile. "If it's for your dream too, I think you need to put in more efforts."

"This is going to be my death, isn't it ?"

"I wouldn't dare hope."

* * *

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

Mrs Catmull is wearing her usual little smile. It's a bit infuriating how it feels like the feline knew which way it would go. "I guess I could use something to take my mind away from my goal once in a while."

"And you figured that kind of extra-curricular would look good on a resume."

Judy freezes, and realises it's no use denying it. "Maybe."

"Good enough for me. Let's go meet your student."

Leading the way, the cougar leaves her office to make her way toward one of the empty classrooms the student can use to work or study. Tri-burrow high is pretty lenient about the way it lets its student dispose of the rooms, as long as they take good care of them. "Here's the key, you'll be responsible for it, as well as the room… Well you know how it works, don't you ?"

The bunny nods. It's really hard to get some quiet at home, so it wouldn't be the first time she would use one of the school rooms to study. "Just so you know, he's really struggling with- He's really struggling. It's the second time he's repeating a year, so he's a bit older than you are, even though you're in the same year. You're going to have to be patient."

One of Judy's ear twitches. Patient really isn't one of the word that could be used to describe her. It's going to be a challenge. Fine, she eats those for breakfast.

Mrs Catmull opens the door on an empty classroom that looks like it's barely used. Of course, it's regularly cleaned up by the staff, but the furniture seams older and worn, and probably hasn't been changed in years.

There's a single student sitting at one of the desks, a rather rotund fox with his arm crossed, his head resting over them on the table. He has stitches just above his right eye that haven't been removed, and he's wearing and lumberjack shirt with baggy overalls in what is more of a hand-me-down situation than a real fashion statement. His tail poofs a bit when he recognises the bunny, and she narrows her eyes at him.

Almost ten second pass before either utter a word.

"Yeah, nah, I'm out."


	2. He's In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, being inconsistent with updates will sometimes mean 2 in the same week.
> 
> Note that my inconsistancy will also extend the length of my chapters. Overall, they're going to be fairly short.
> 
> Also, this story is somewhat... Not a story. More like... There's going to be a progression, and the second part will be in kind of different tone than the first part. Probably shorter too. It's going to be a bit of mixed bag. I'm a bit sorry for it to be a bit rough around the edges, but at the same time...
> 
> I'm doing my thing, you know ?
> 
> If you want well built stuff, you can go read 'the Weight of the Years' or 'Alternatopia'.

"Yeah, nah, I'm out." States the fox, getting up and taking his old bag that Judy notice is still the same from middleschool, down to the weird brown stains and the torn front pocket. The only difference she notices is the presence of a couple more patches too.

"Gideon Caïus Grey, sit back down this instant or I'll have another talk with your mother." Orders the cougar, her smile not moving from her face.

Gideon Grey, the fox everyone was scared of during all of primary and middle school. Judy might have been one of the only few that would openly be in his way. What resulted was a permanent disdain and enmity. He even repeated the last year of middle-school before being shipped to high-school. Then, Judy simply forgot about him, she didn't even know they were in the same year until today.

The fox glares at Mrs Catmull and obeys, crossing his arms defensively as he does so.

"You need tutoring, Judy's the best student of her year. She's kindly volunteered to offer tutoring to students who need it, and you need it. I don't see what the problem is."

Judy almost reacts at the mention of her 'volunteering' but keeps it to herself. She knows what the problem is. As a reflex, she brushes the almost invisible scars on her left cheek. She doesn't catch the shift in Gideon's expression as he notices it and looks away from her.

"I don't need help."

The cougar sits in front of him, showing some hesitation as she reaches for him, before thinking better of it and keeping her paw to herself. Good on her, Judy wouldn't have been surprised if he had bitten her. "You already missed a quarter, and you were already struggling."

"I don't need HER help." He corrects, still not looking at the bunny.

Judy wants to say that if he doesn't want the help, there are probably others that would need it, and maybe actually deserve it, but she's pretty sure Mrs Catmull wouldn't respond well to that.

Not that she'd give her detention or anything, but she'd be disappointed, and that would somehow feel worse.

"All I ask you is to give it a go, okay ? If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, and we'll find another solution. But you need tutoring if you hope to graduate."

The gaze she sends the feline's way makes the doe think he'll just brush away her offer, and she's surprised to see his shoulder slouch. "Who cares if I graduate."

"I do. Your p- your mother does. Your teachers do."

"Yeah, right. Well if it gets ya off my back."

The feline doesn't even react to the barb, completely ignoring it as she stands up to walk back toward the bunny. "That's settled then. I'll let you work out the details with your heavy schedule, as well as your teaching plan."

"Erh… Mrs Catmull." Hesitates Judy as she eyes her future student.

"Yes ?"

"No… Nothing."

"Perfect ! If you need anything, my door's always open ! And don't forget to bring back the keys to the front desk on your way out. Bye !" And like that, Mrs Catmull is out, leaving Judy and Gideon to fend for themselves against the awkward silence.

"Sooo…" begins Judy hesitantly, as she walks toward the vulpine. "In what topic do you have difficulties ?"

The mutter he answers with sounds a bit aggressive, and also completely unintelligible.

"Sorry ?"

"All of'em."

"Ah… Well, is there anything you'd like to start with ?"

A shrug is her answer. Great.

"Okay, what about calculus ?"

* * *

"So, how is that tutoring thing going ?"

The bunny grunts and slows down to match Sharla's pace. "Nightmarishly."

"That bad ?"

"Let's just say Gideon isn't the easiest to work with."

The ewe fumbles and almost trips, owing it to Judy to keep her standing. "Gideon ? As in Gideon Grey ?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Wow. That's… Unexpected. Are you sure you're okay with that ?"

Judy shrugs. "I haven't seen him since he left for highschool, and he seems to have calmed down. Plus I have a two more years of martial arts under my belt now, so he better not do anything stupid."

Sharla eyes her friend, she doesn't look even a little worried, which is good. In her place, she doubts she could be that calm, she used to have nightmares about that fox. "What does he needs help in ?"

"Take a guess."

"I..." Sharla reflects on it for a couple of seconds. "I actually can't think of a topic in which he wouldn't."

"And you're right on your money. Give that sheep three more laps to run !"

"Hey, don't take it out on me !" Reacts her friend.

"Eh… You can take it. And I've brought the weights today." The bunny accelerates again, the contrast between their pace now smaller than when they first started training together. She only has eight laps on Sharla's ten.

"Oh Joy !" Shara deadpans watching her best friend move away from her.

* * *

"How did you do on your test ?"

Judy's already sitting at the table, her books out, when Gideon enters the room. Both of them are still really guarded around one another, and it's only their second time studying together, counting the one Mrs Catmull reintroduced them to each other.

"Fine." Blatantly lies the vulpine before sitting a chair away from her.

"We can't work together if you're that far."

"What do you care ? You don't really want to teach me."

Well, that's true. She doesn't want to, but he needs help. And she doesn't turn her back to mammals in need. Nor to a challenge.

"Just leave me alone and do your stuff. I ain't gonna tell Mrs Catmull about it."

Judy closes her eyes and slowly exhales. He hasn't changed much, has he ?

"Gideon, how did you do on your test ?"

With a sigh, he takes out his history paper and hands it to her. 27 over 100. It's a disaster. "Do you have your lessons with you ?" She asks, keeping her expression level.

The fox takes out a notebook to show what looks like a paradox. The fox has a really neat writing, if strangely larger than most, but is still full of spelling mistakes. Plus he utterly sucks at taking notes. And it feels like most of them are missing, which could be explained by his absence during the first quarter.

"And those from last year ?"

"I… I lost them." He answers. He's not watching her in the eyes, but she can tell by his expression that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"I guess you can use mines." She offers, sitting on the chair next to him, and taking out her own notebook to open it in front of him. In contrast with him, her writing is what she would call… Utilitarian. Bordering on hieroglyphic if she has to be honest.

"Thanks." Gideon gruffly answers, before going through the pages and seeing that it's going to take quite some time to catch up on everything. Especially since it's not the only lesson he'll have to copy on her. "Erh, maybe we could use a copier."

"Wouldn't it help you memorise if you wrote it down again ?"

"I guess..."

"Let's get to it, then !" Judy says, trying to inject some of the cheeriness she uses to motivate Sharla to work out to encourage him. "Do you want me to explain ?"

Gideon shrugs and she takes it as a yes. As she does so, she notice that he has to squint to read her writing. She really needs to make an effort on that.

* * *

"How are things coming along ?" Asks Bobby, as he approaches the bunny. "I mean, with Gideon."

Judy's sitting on a bench in the school yard, sipping on a raisin juice box. Next to her, Sharla is answering some text on her phone.

"He has… No basics. No notes. No nothing."

"Oh..."

"I told him he should try to ask his comrade for their notes and he just shrugged. I mean, I'd have given mines, but I need them to study too. I think I'll have to use a copier so he can have them too, but I don't understand why he doesn't just ask his friends to help him."

Sharla's gaze travels from group to group, looking for the vulpine. "Maybe he doesn't have friends."

"What about Travis ?"

"He's in an apprenticeship to become an electrician with his father."

Judy lifts a brow. "How do you even know that ?"

"He was with him when he fixed our electric system last summer."

The doe nibbles on her straw reflectively, as her gaze falls onto her student, leaning against a wall on his own, sending sinister glares to those who approach him. Most ignore him, but all give him a wide berth.

"Hey Judy." Her reflection is suddenly cut by a rather buff buck which is approaching their bench. "Can I talk to you for a minute ?"

"Sure Donnie." She answers, following him a few paces away, wondering what he wants. Does he want to ask her out ? She doesn't really know him, but he's rather good looking, she could accept. "What's going on ?"

"I don't want to make it sound creepy, but I've watched you in sports, and I gotta say that you're putting half the soccer team to shame… And I saw your grades-"

"You saw my grades ?" She asks lifting a brow.

"Yeah, old Beaverly just left his folder open on a bench during practice, I wasn't really trying to peek… Anyway, I wanted to ask, would you be interested in trying out for the soccer team ?"

"The male soccer team ?" She reacts.

"I checked, it's not male, it's co-ed. There just aren't any females that passed the trials yet, but I think you could. So, interested ? Try-outs and training every tuesday and friday after class."

The doe's glad that she actually has good excuse to decline. Not that she'd have anything against soccer, she simply has enough on her plate as it is. It feels a bit hypocritical, thinking like that, when she knows she might have been okay for a date. "Sorry, I'm tutoring on tuesdays. It's really important."

Something weird happens to his expression, but quickly, his smile appears again. "Well, if you change your mind…" He trails off before leaving.

"What did he want ?" Asks Bobby as soon as Judy is back.

"He wanted to ask me to joint he soccer team."

"Aha ?"

"What ?"

Sharla's gaze turns to amused. "I'm pretty sure he wanted more than that."

The doe shoots him a glance. "Do you think ? Maybe he should've asked for that then… Do you know anything about him ? It's the first time we talked."

Sharla giggles. Judy's so uninvolved into the highschool life she isn't surprised she doesn't know him. "Oh, he's another freshmammal and already one of the best players in the soccer team. A bit of a jock, but he's not doing too bad in class as I heard. Actually, he's in the same one as Gideon."

"Really ?"

"Yup." Sharla's smile turns to inquisitive. "Would you go out with him if he asks you to ?"

Judy shrugs. "If he asks, yeah, maybe."


	3. Skipping Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments.
> 
> I'm not sure I should call those chapters, it's more snippets and scenes.
> 
> Anyway, it'll go somewhere eventually.

"Do you even try to take notes ?"

Judy's reviewing Gideon's history homework, which makes her want to bash her own head in with the corner of the desk. He got some names and dates right. And managed to not have any of the former correlate with the latter.

"Well… I mean, If ya do, I just have to copy-"

"It's not how it works ! I can't do all the work for you. I can't- I'm supposed to help you, but you also need to study in class and when you get home !"

The fox narrows his eyes at her. "I study."

"Yeah ? And what's your process ? Flash cards ? Copying your own notes over and over until you memorise them ? Do the books exercise until you get everything perfectly ?"

He's still glaring at her, when she points at digit at him.

"You don't do any of that, do you ? It's not enough that you skipped a quarter, what are you even doing here if you're not going to work ?"

"I don't have time-"

"Don't have time ? What do you do that takes up so much of your time ?" The fox glares at her in anger, which only furthers Judy's frustration. "I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself."

His fur bristles, his expression souring, morphing into one she knows well. Instinctively, she stands up, suddenly afraid that he'll lunge at her. Instead, he slams his notebook shut and drops it into his bag. "Forget it."

"Gid-"

"I said, f-f-forget it ! Leave me the fuck alone !" He shouts, standing up and leaving the room.

Judy sighs. Well, good riddance, she guesses. If he's not going to try, she might as well find someone that will actually appreciate her help. Putting her own notebook into her bag, she imitates him. At least now she'll have more time to herself.

* * *

"Have you seen Gideon today ?"

Judy's about to leave school when she hears Mrs Catmull's voice. The feline is coming her way with her bag hanging from her shoulder.

"No Mrs Catmull. I haven't." She says truthfully, though a ball of guilt installs itself in the pit of her stomach. She hasn't seen him for more than a week and hasn't even thought about it in that span of time.

"Ah..." The cougar seems a bit distraught. "I guess… He skipped class again."

"I'm sure he's okay."

The feline shoots her an indulgent smile. "I'm not worried for him… I mean, I am. I'm sure he hasn't run onto any trouble, but he should be more…" She trails off, scratching her forehead with a tired expression.

"Is everything alright ?"

"Yes. It's just that after what happened last quarter, I hoped he'd be able to turn a new leaf, but he needs more help than he gets, that's all."

"What happened last quarter ?"

"That's… Not something I can talk about." Answers the feline. "He might tell you eventually, but you shouldn't press him to do so."

The bunny frowns. Skipping a whole quarter would mean an expulsion for anyone else. If the fox was able to remain in school, it probably means something happened. But what ? And if he really does need help, why would he reject it like that ? Pride ? Stubbornness ?

"If he fails this year gain, I'm worried he might get expelled." Huffs the cougar with sadness in her eyes. "He really doesn't deserve that."

If it had been middle school, Judy might have disagreed, but now, she's not so sure. The fox might have looked angry, but it didn't feel really directed at her… "He's trying his best, Mrs Catmull. I'm sure he was just ill and that's why he couldn't come." She lies. "I'll go to his place and give him my notes so he can catch up." States the bunny, if only to make the counsellor feel better.

"It's so nice of you, Miss Hopps. I'm glad I asked you to tutor him."

That last sentence is another hammer blow on the nail of her guilt. The bunny quickly walks to her bike, and rides away toward the edge of town. She isn't going to go to Gideon's house first though. She knows he used to smoke with Travis near the old reservoir, and it's exactly where she expects to find him.

* * *

From where he's sitting, the tod can see a small flower patch. It's violet coloured, and it's kind of pretty. It's bit silly, but he likes looking at it. It helps calm his nerves when he's in a bad place. That and the cigarette he's smoking.

A few paces from him sits the water reservoir where the local farmer pump their water to grow their crops. He and Travis go swim in it, once in a while, but never threw any garbage in it. He remembers too well the story his father told him long ago, of having his back tanned for having done that exact mistake. That lesson stuck with him to this day.

The tod zones back in as he hears the sound of a bike approaching.

"Whatcha doin' here ?" He asks.

Judy brakes as she passes near the abandoned cement shack that stands near the reservoir. The voice came from above her, and she can see the fox sitting on the roof, one of his arms around his knees while the other scratches the moss growing on the concrete. Only his eyes are turned down, his head locked by a neck brace.

"I was looking for you."

"I thought I told ya to forget it. I ain't studying with you anymore."

Putting her bike and bag down, the bunny walks around the small building, easily finding the pile of old tyres the fox used to climb up. Soon, she's standing near him, wondering what she could say.

"What happened to you ? I thought you were skipping class, but-"

"As if ya cared." He mutters, drawing on his cigarette, before noticing the look she gives it. She's obviously not approving.

"Maybe I do. Did you have an accident ? Why didn't you tell the school."

"Not yer business."

"It is when it makes you miss on your tutoring."

"Or when it makes ya miss on yer nice extra-curricular credit." He retorts.

Judy almost rises to the bait. Almost. She keeps her mouth shut, though, she doubts anything she could say would help.

"Why dontchu find someone else to teach to ? I'm pretty sure everyone'd fight to get a chance to work with the great Judy Hopps."

"You need help."

The vulpine shoots her a look. "That's your big thing, huh ? Helping mammals ? Protectin'em ?"

The bunny thinks back of the years she spent shielding her friends from him and Travis, as well as trying her best to be there for her siblings. "I guess."

His gaze wanders away, both arms going around his knees. "Well, ya can't help everyone."

Tentatively, Judy goes to sit next to him, and sees him scooting away. "What happened to you ?"

"I skipped class."

The doe shakes her head. "I mean, the first quarter. I don't remember even seeing you in town."

"I was… Away." His voice breaks a bit.

"Where ?"

"Away."

"Gid-"

"Yer just losin' yer time, you know that, right ? I'm just a dumb fox that can't get anythin' right. Just fucking things up over and over."

"You're not dumb-"

The vulpine snorts. "Oh don't sell me that shit. You know I'm dumb. You've always thought it, like all the o-o-others. You thought I wasn't worth anythin', didn't you ?"

"Gid-"

"Don't try to deny it. Everyone thinks that. Even he- Let it go, okay ? Become a cop or whatever you gonna be. I'll work at the steel mill like me dad. At least I'm not dumb enough that I can mess that up too."

She can't even blame him for saying that. He was always a no good dumb fox to her, mostly acted the part too. But seeing him so dejected like that, ready to give up… It sits wrong with her.

"I thought that. Yes. Maybe you were dumb but I was- I'm just a kid. I can't remember how many stupid things I did. But you still should try to get your high school degree-"

"And what would I do with it ? Sure, ya'd help me now, but then, what ? You'll go to college or whatever, and I'll still be stuck here."

"You could go to college too."

He stares at her for a few seconds, before exploding into laughter. "Me, in college ? You're even dumber than you look ! I'm failin' classes I've already taken once, what would I do there ? Be a janitor ? Shit, I'd rather drown myself than see the likes of you look down on me all day."

The bunny sighs. He's right when he says he isn't college material. But he can't just drop out of school and work, can he ? What about his future ? What if he discovers his calling just to be stuck, never to be able to reach it. The bunny gets up and extends her paw toward him.

"I might not know what you'll do with it, but you'll be better off with your degree than without. Better to figure out what you want while at school than while stuck on a job, isn't it ?"

The fox doesn't answer, and doesn't take her paw, but still stands up. His gaze doesn't fall on her either, he simply gets down from the roof, the doe following him.

"I'll see ya at school." He mutters, putting out his cigarette against the shack's wall before mounting his bike, a rusty old thing has probably been in use for half a dozen decades.


	4. Too Fast

"You're going too fast."

Judy blinks and turns her head toward the fox. She's been trying to explain Thylales theorem to him for the pas half-hour, something it seems he hasn't even carried on from middle school.

He hunches over his notebook, glaring at the paper, stuck mid-sentence. There's a light tremble in his pencil.

"This is really basic stuff."

"You're going t-t-too fast." He repeats between his fangs, low snarl in his throat. He's been doing progress in the past two weeks, not enough to get passing grades, but it's way better than it was before (not that it really could have been worse), though he's still really far from the woods' exit.

Judy keeps herself from sighing, as it would only anger him, and goes back to the beginning, checking each time if he gets what she's saying.

* * *

Judy's going over the vulpine's last litterature essay. His grammar isn't as abysmal as it could have been (still pretty bad). Thankfully, he doesn't write the same way he talks. His vocabulary however, is still worrying. There are words she doesn't even recognize. Some of them look like mixes of two. What does "Uncalistable" even mean ?

"What does this sentence mean ?" She asks.

"Well, what it says, I guess ?" He answers.

She slides the copy toward him and points at him. A look of incomprehension shows on his features.

"I dunno. Don't remember writing it."

This is going to be a very long session. "Okay, so ; basic plan. Thesis, antithesis, synthesis."

"Wot ?"

"I mean, I guess you'll never reach the peak of school essay, but it's better to keep it simple than to lose yourself in your argumentation."

The fox seems utterly lost. "Argumentation ?"

"Ah… I need to explain to you how essays work, don't I ?"

With a scowl, he takes out a new sheet of paper and uncaps his pencil. She didn't mean to make it sound like she thought he was stupid, but sometimes she just let slip how surprised she is that he knows so little.

* * *

"So the covalent bond is the chemical bond between two atoms..."

Gideon is writing down what the bunny is explaining to him with a deep frown.

"… It means that they share an electron pair, known as bonded pair. For instance, Hydrogen has one electron, so H2, a molecule made of two Hydrogen atom is linked with one bonded pair of-"

"You're going too fast."

Judy's eye twitches at the angry delivery. She's trying to be as didactic as she can. "Covalent bonding include many kinds of interactions, like Sigma or Pi bondings, but-"

"Too fast."

"You simply need to be more focused-"

His face whips up, and she can see the anger in her eyes, as well as the tears that in their corners. Then his notebook flies across the room before he shoves the table aside and walks out.

"Gideon !"

Damn that rotund fox is fast when he really wants to. Looking inside the hallway to her left then to her right, she see the tip of a russet tail disappearing at the corner. Breaking into a sprint, she goes after him, to find him sitting on the tiled floor, his arms around his knees, trying to wipe his eyes as he tries to bore holes into the wall. "Go away."

"Gideon-"

"Get the f-f-fuck away !"

She just stand there. She can't just leave him, but she doesn't have any idea what to say to him either. She's never seen him cry before. Hell, she never even imagined that he could.

"I know I'm dumb okay ? Ya don't need to rub it in !"

"I'm not-"

"Think ya fool me with yer little Miss perfect act ? Fuck, I thought you were tryin' to help me, but ya just want to feel superior !"

"I don't-"

"This is basic stuff." He says imitating her. " 'I need to explain how essays work.' I'm dumb, but I ain't that dumb that I don't see ya makin' fun of me !"

Judy feels a bit stumped. She was ribbing him, the same way she likes to do when she trains with Sharla. The ewe takes it in good fun, especially since she digs at her right back when she gets better grades in science (which happens more often than not). She was just trying to motivate him, but that just might not have been the right way to go with it. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up !"

"Gideon-"

"Ya don't mean it. I know I'm dumb. I'm slow. I can't write really fast, and even if I could, it's not as if I was really gettin' anything you say. You don't need to pretend you don't laugh at me in my back. I know y'all do. I don't even know why I try. I though maybe if I put my mind to it, but no ! I'm just as fuck'n stupid as he- As y'all thought after all."

The bunny puts a paw to his forearm, and he flinches, pulling it away. He stares at her with haunted eyes for a second, before getting up. "I'm going home." He says in a broken voice.

"We haven't finished studying."

"I'm finished." He answers, moving back toward the classroom. "I'm not gonna be back."

"But you need it !"

"Not as if it was makin' any difference." He retorts, picking up his notebook, and putting the table he pushed back in its place.

"You're making progress."

"Great. I went from the bottom of the barrel to below average. Ain't that amazin' ?"

"I know you can do it !" She says, putting herself in front of him. He tries to go around her but she sidesteps. "Are you going to just give up ?"

"Yeah. Now move. I don't wanna go trough ya."

Judy looks at him, gauging him. He's still bulkier than she is, but she's been taking martial art classes for years. She could take him, probably. But she doesn't want to. "Go ahead."

The vulpine grabs her shoulder and tries to shove her aside, but she simply shrugs his paw off, and slithers back in front of him. "Judy, I'm warnin' ya !"

She crosses her arms and remain on her spot, only moving when he tries to go around. Out of patience, he shoves her back. She would have remained standing if she had seen the chair behind her. As it stands, she hasn't.

So she trips, her head hitting against the corner of the table as she falls to the floor.

"Judy !"

The bunny grabs the side of her head in pain, as the fox passes an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean- Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine." She answers with tears of pain in her eyes her paws on the place she hit her head.

"Hey, hey open your eyes." He says, and she obeys him. "Can ya follow my finger ?" She does, rather easily. "Is yer v-v-vision blurry ?"

The bunny quickly wipes her eyes and blinks a couple of times. "I don't think so."

"Think ya can stand ?"

"Yeah, I think so." The bunny lets the fox help her to her feet. Aside from the throbbing pain in her head, she feels okay.

"Do you feel dizziness or nausea ?"

"Yes, I… Are you checking me for a concussion ?" She asks.

The tod nods. "Yeah."

"How do you even know the symptoms ?" The bunny asks, rubbing the painful spot on her skull.

"Erh… I had a couple of accidents, and so did my mom. I guess that can get through that thick skull, eventually." He explains, knocking on his own forehead. "Sorry I pushed you."

Is that really Gideon Grey ? The ruthless fox that she spent so long fighting ? The bully that scared Sharla to death and never seemed to regret his bad behaviour ?

The sheepish fox staring at the ground looks so different from the terrible vulpine she knew in middle school.

"Y-you can hit me back if you want." He mutters, leaving his face exposed. A little part of Judy wants to take advantage of that, to make up for the years of violence he imposed on her and her friends. But this isn't the attitude of a violent mammal that revels in the hurt he causes. It feels weird, wrong, and not just because it's him.

Gideon feels one Judy's paws grab his collar, pulling him down, but instead of feeling the slap he was expecting, and believed he deserved, she wraps her arm around his neck.

"Whatchu doin' ?"

"It's called a hug, dumb fox."

Gideon feels stumped. He just hurt her and she's hugging him, what the hell is wrong with that bunny ?

"You know, social convention dictates for you to hug back."

He didn't really get the first part of the sentence, but the meaning was basically contained in the last two words. Plus he just hurt her, so maybe he should hug her to make her feel better. Maybe it's a bunny thing. In any case, he does hug her back. New contender in his top five favourite things : bunny hugs. Or maybe Judy hugs. No. Bunny hugs. Definitely nothing to do with it being specific to her. That would be weird. That paw brushing right under his left ear feels especially nice, that and the scent of violet and recently cut grass. Maybe being a fan of bunny hugs generally would be weirder though… Then she lets go and so does he.

"Feeling better ?"

"Ain't that my line ?" He awkwardly asks.

"Not the first bump I'd have gotten from you." The bunny grins, making the fox's expression crumble again.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

"No- Oh gosh, I was joking ! It's all forgiven, don't worry about it."

"O-okay." He agrees unsure. "I… Maybe we should take you to the infirmary."

Judy shakes her head. "I'm fine, really." Plus, she really doesn't want to have to explain how she hurt herself. That would spell trouble for him. "But I think you're right… We should stop for now. I don't we're in any condition to study."

The fox nods and she goes to put her stuff into her bag.

"See you next week ?" She asks.

"Shure."


	5. Accusations

"Still tutoring the big bad fox ?" Sharla asks between two reps of sit ups.

"Yup."

"Is he actually getting better or is it just a waste of time ?"

Judy doesn't know. She feels like there are other problems than just him being a little slow he needs to deal with. "He's making progress. I don't know- Well, I doubt he'll pass, but they might let him repeat this year a second time if he keeps up."

"Do you think he'd want to ?"

That too, she doesn't know. The fox has no reason to want to keep going at the moment, aside from the fact that it would be rather hard for him to find a job without any diploma. "I'll try to make him like studying… But even I don't really like it."

"It's more about getting used to it." Agrees her wooled friend. "It'll be harder for him if he doesn't have any motivation."

* * *

Judy's never been a massive fan of History. She knows the basics, she learns what she needs to, and a bit more, since she knows having a balanced report shows consistency. But she can't bring herself to care about old kings, past wars, and the petty stories that led the formers to wage the latters. She'd be more interested in the day to day life of the small people. What they did, how they did… There's something interesting in that seemingly unimportant day to day life.

So when someone knocks on the door of the classroom, she welcomes the interruption.

\- 1 -

"Mr Grey, could you please see me after class ?"

There's absolutely no love between Gideon and his math teacher, Mrs Hopton. The elder and stern doe talks fast, doesn't take questions (not that he would ever raise his paw in class) and sticks to the point. She asks questions to her students at random, fairly giving or taking points depending on the answer she gets.

The fox spends the lesson trying to keep up, knowing full well that he won't be able to understand anything until Judy helps him catch up with the older stuff. The elder lagomorph is probably going to reprimand him over his lack of effort, and he could barely care less.

Then, the class finally ends, and the fox quickly shoves his stuff back into his bag, waiting for the room to empty himself from his peers.

"Could you please come here ?"

It's her usual stern tone and the vulpine doesn't expect anything good to come out of whatever she wants with him.

"What is this ?"

She slides his last test on her desk, pointing grade to him. sixty-eight. The fox can't help but grin, it's more than the triple his last mark. Judy gave him a few pointers, hoping it would be enough for him to keep his head out of the water. She told him how to dumbly apply the formulas without even understanding what he was doing, as well as give him a few tricks to understand where he should apply them. And it kind of worked. He still doesn't know what he did, given how much guess work went into that test, but at least, getting relatively okay grades should give him some breathing room.

"You know I don't tolerate cheating in my classroom."

His smile falls. "I didn't-"

"Now if you come out with it, I'll allow you to retake the test."

"I d-d-didn't cheat." He answers, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

The doe glares at him. "Someone like you doesn't make that kind of progress overnight. Tell me how you did it or I'll mark it as a zero."

"I. DIDN'T. CHEAT !" His fist collides with the desk, leaving a small dent in it.

\- 2 -

"What's happening, Mrs Catmull ?" Asks the bunny as she walks at the feline's side.

"I would seem Mr Grey found himself in a bit of a pickle and… He's not always the best at communicating."

"Tell me about it." Sighs Judy knowingly. "He didn't do anything rash, I hope."

"Just yelled at Mrs Hopton and punched her desk." The counsellor answers in a light tone that fills Judy with dread.

They arrive at the principals office, the cougar knocking before pushing the door, to see Gideon sitting on a chair and glaring at the floor, while both Mrs Hopton and Principal Woolinski, glass wearing sheep, are trying to get the fox to admit to his cheating.

"Mr Grey, not only have you cheated, but you showed an unacceptable attitude toward one of you teachers. If you don't tell the truth, I'm afraid I will have not choice but-"

A ball of dread settles in Judy's stomach. "You- You cheated ?"

His eyes glance toward her. "I d-d-didn't cheat." He doesn't really care his teacher or the principal would think that. Of course, it hurts that they would accuse him and punish him for a crime he hasn't committed, but he's been through that before, it wouldn't be anything new. However he can't stand the idea of Judy thinking that. "I swear I didn't." He croaks, barely managing to keep his voice level.

"No-one can make such leaps in results so fast. Not by themselves." States the bunny teacher.

"He wasn't alone." Answers Judy. "I've been tutoring him."

"Now, Judy, you don't need to pre-"

"For the past three weeks, I've been studying with him on every tuesday and other thursdays." She clarifies.

Both prey are stumped. "Oh… We didn't know." Says the principal. "Then, these result are a testament to your teaching skills. In that case, I guess there's no incident."

"No incident ? He did shout at me, and displayed some aggressive behaviour !"

"Yes, that is a problem." Reluctantly concedes the sheep.

Gideon shrinks on his chair. That, he knows he can't get out of. Judy, for her part, is fuming. The fox might not be the nicest or delicate mammal, but he did get wrongly accused, and she knows she would have felt insulted if she had been in his shoes. Then she takes a page out of the law books she's been reading, surprising herself with the words coming out of her mouth.

"Only if that accusation isn't as baseless as the one on his alleged cheating."

She feels a bit self-conscious about the stares she get. Plus, she's pretty sure he actually did do that. But the teacher hasn't offered any word of apology to him about the fake accusation, and she knows she won't on her own volition.

"Mrs Hopps, how improper of you accuse me of such things !"

"How improper of you to accuse Gideon of cheating without proof." Comes her cool and barbed reply.

Mrs Hopton bristles. Principal Woolinsky rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Judy is the best student in her year, and Hopton is a vindictive bigot, despite the fact that she knows how to do her job. He doesn't know where that fight could lead, and he really doesn't like the idea of discovering it. "Let's take a deep breath and calm down, okay ? Mrs Hopton, you did falsely accuse Mr Grey of cheating, that much you can acknowledge."

"I do."

"And ?"

It takes a few seconds for the elder doe to understand what her superior wants. The next words she utters seem to be physically painful to her. "I apologise."

"Good. Now, Mr Grey, and I promise you no punishment will come to you, whatever your answer will be, did you, or did you not yell at Mr Hopton and punch her desk ?"

The tod's eye flutter to Judy. He seems to be weighing something in his mind and the bunny gives him an encouraging smile.

"I-I-I did. I'm so-so-sorry."

"Good. Good. Then… Mrs Hopps, I understand that Mr Grey is your friend..."

Judy raises a brow. Is he ? Her gaze flutters back to him. She guesses they kind of are friends.

"… But the way you spoke about and at Mrs Hopton was indeed not proper. There are other ways to raise concern than through… Sarcasm and irony."

"I apologise, Mrs Hopton." Judy states evenly. She is sorry that she spoke that way to a figure of authority. Not so much that it was aimed at that specific bunny.

The principal isn't thick enough to miss that this apology wasn't truly heartfelt, but he's not about to start another argument. "Then, we can all put that incident behind us. Have a nice day."

Mrs Catmull puts a paw to Gideon's shoulder and guides him outside, followed by both bunnies, teacher and student.

"Miss Hopps, can I have a word ?" Comes the elder doe's voice. With a nod, Judy goes with her around one of the corners. "So, you've truly started to tutor Mr Grey ?"

Judy acquiesces. "Yes."

"Hm… While I find it admirable that you would take upon you to help our… Less gifted students, I recommend you to be careful."

The doe has a couple of burning answers at the ready, but decides to keep them for herself.

"This Mr Grey is… Abad seed. He's known for his outbursts and occasional bouts of violence. He's been suspended more than a couple of times since he arrived in our school, and I doubt you'd want to be the victim of the reasons he did. Also, I'm worried he'd end up pulling you down with him, and I'd hate to see such a promising young lady like you stupidly lose track of their future."

It's getting harder and harder not to answer to that old hag. What does she know about Gideon, huh ? Sure, he used to be a bully, and his grades are way below average. But he's trying. Is she saying she should just turn her back on someone that needs her help ?

"I know… Well, we all know that you want to be the first bunny ZPD officer, and looking at your marks and record, I'm fairly certain you could achieve it."

Judy blinks. She was certainly the last mammal she expected to say something like that.

"But not if you burden yourself with mammals that aren't worth your time."

Mrs Hopton seems to be waiting for an answer, and Judy's struggling to not choose the most biting that comes to mind. "Thank you for the advice, but Gideon needs my help. What kind of ZPD officers would I make if I turned my back on that ?"

Given the look the teacher sends her way, Judy guesses that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. "Well, Miss Hopps, I think you should go back to your class room. Have a good day."

"You too Mrs Hopton."

They part ways, and Judy goes back to her own classroom, hoping that Gideon will be okay. As she sits back to her table, Sharla hands her her notes. "What happened ?" She asks in a whisper.

"Gideon was accused of cheating. I'll tell you all about it later." Judy answers, before catching up on the missed lesson.

\- 3 -

As she exits the school at the end of the day, Judy tries to locate the fox. She gets intercepts by Donnie as she's about to take the direction of the bike park.

"Hey Judy !"

She groans internally. She knows he's been trying to find occasions to talk to her, and she hasn't been fleeing him. But this is really not the right time. "Yes ?"

"I was wondering… Did you change your mind about the soccer thing ?"

"Ah… No. Sorry. Listen, I really gotta-"

"And uh… Would you want to hang out, sometimes ?"

Her brain screeches to a halt. Wow, he does actually go through with it. "Sorry ?"

"You know… hang out. Like, erm… Maybe to the arcade or something ?" The buck is blushing. He really is asking her out, and she has no idea how to react to that.

"Uh… Sure, maybe… I don't know. Could we talk about it again ? I really need to go."

"Erh… Okay ?"

"It's not a no !" She shouts, sprinting away.

As she had suspected, she finds Gideon near the bike park, where he's struggling to put the chain on the chain wheel of a rusty bike.

"Gideon ?"

The fox jumps and pinches his finger. "Aw, FUCK !" He reacts before shooting her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I've helped my dad working on the truck before. He gets a whole lot more colourful than that."

"Ah ?"

"What in the devil's name is that muck sucking piece of garbage and who's the son of a two dime's whore that built it like that in the first place !" She grumbles in an uncanny imitation of the older bunny, sending the fox in a fit of giggle.

"Okay tha's worse. D'ya need sumthin' ?"

"I just wanted to check if you were okay."

The chain snaps into place and the fox wipes his dirty paws on his overalls. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be ?"

"You seemed really upset."

Gideon seems to squirm uncomfortably. "Nah… But thank you fer… Whatever ya said. Ya didn't have to."

"Well, I am tutoring you."

"I was talkin' 'bout the baseless accusation thingy."

"Oh." Judy reacts. Looking back, she feels a bit silly about it. "Don't mention it."


	6. Pie and Bedrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to publish something else this week, so here you go.

Judy has opened her books and notebooks, ready to start working with Gideon. She quickly checks the time, hoping the fox isn't going to stand her up. She's about to shoot him a text when she sees him enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I- Mr Boarstein asked to talk to me about my grade on the literature assignment he gave us."

"Oh ?" The bunny reacts, hoping he didn't accuse him of cheating too.

"Y-yeah. I got a fifty-eight. He said he was surprised that I wouldn't do better since you were tutoring me, but that it was still better than usual."

Judy wants to groan. Way to backhoof a compliment…

"I-It's good, isn't it ?" He asks, sliding the copy toward her. She didn't want to give him the answer, and only guided him through his work. Her goal is for him to learn, and to understand how to study. If they were only focusing on literature, he'd have had a way better grade, but as it stands, it shows the fox is on the right path.

"Of course it's good." She says, thought the adequate word would be 'acceptable'.

Gideon seems a bit relieved at her comment, and sits next to her. "Oh and… Uh…" He hesitates, before starting to look for something inside his bag, to take out something wrapped in tinfoil. "For, uh… Standing up for me." He doesn't look at her, his gaze entirely focused on the table. "It's bit flat because I had to keep it in mah' bag all day..."

She unwraps what looks like a slice of apple pie. "Thank you, but… We can't eat in the classroom."

"Ah. Right." He mutters, looking disappointed.

Oh, screw it, she'll just be careful not to leave crumbs. She expects it to be a bit stale, but the only flaw she can find is that the crust is a bit too soggy, probably because of the mean of transportation. Otherwise, it's the perfect mix of cinnamon and apple. Plus the buttery taste of the crust manages not to overtake her mouth, something her mother almost always messes up (not that her pies aren't good, just a tad too buttery). "It's really good ! Your mom really know how to make pies !"

"I made it." He blurts out, his ears burning. Baking is supposed to be a female thing, as his father always repeated him. But he wanted to make something for her.

"You made it ?"

"Yes."

"You must have had a lot of practice."

The vulpine shrugs. It wasn't the first time he tried to bake something complicated, but he didn't practice a lot either. He simply followed the recipe. He doesn't tell her though, he already feels already embarrassed enough by her compliment.

* * *

Judy still has at least 8 turns on Sharla's 18, and the ewe is pretty she'll never really be able to match her speed, or at least not while trying to keep a consistent rhythm. It's probably due to the fact that the Judy practices sport outside of their common training while she doesn't.

Still, the ewe is taking a liking to physical training. She feels stronger, taller, and she likes the way some males are starting to notice the scrawny nerd. Well, she's not that scrawny anymore, with a bit of grooming, she'd probably find herself on the top twenty most beautiful female of highschool. But neither her nor Judy really care about that. Judy still rocks that tomboy look, while the ewe is perfectly content with her serious white shirts and long black skirts that make her look like a stern librarian (except now, as she's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt).

"Sooo… How are things ?"

Judy slows down on her jogging. "On what front ?"

"Well, everything really… Since you started tutoring Gideon, you don't seem to have a minute to yourself."

The doe gives her a little smile. "He's almost all caught up on the basics. And yeah, it takes up a lot of my time. I don't think he realises how much work it is to teach."

"Some mammals do make a living out of it."

The bunny scoffs. "I'm not going to charge him !"

"I meant that teaching is a real job. Of course it would take time. Plus, maybe you should actually charge him, you are using your own time to help him out. I know that some seniors charge up to 10 five bucks an hour."

Judy shakes her head. "I doubt he could afford that, and I'm not sure what Mrs Catmull would think about me charging him. Have you thought tutoring too ? I'm sure you'd be great at it."

"Maybe, but I don't need the money. Plus I'd rather focus on my studies and have time to myself."

The doe rolls her eyes. "That's the exact reason why Mrs Catmull wanted me to do other things."

"Yes, but I plan to have a master's degree and maybe a doctorate. You on the other hoof, want to stop studying way sooner with a bachelor in law. I think she wants your to see that they are other things you could with your life."

"I know there are other things. I'm just not interested." Judy groans. "I'll be a cop."

And there's so much resolve in her tone that Sharla doesn't doubt it. Judy Hopps will be a cop.

* * *

It feels like moving through molasses. Gideon's entire body feels heavy. He can barely move, only strong enough to get to the bathroom to at least not dirty his sheet.

There are sandwiches on a plate next to his nightstand light that he hasn't touched, as well as full bottle of water. Another empty one is lying on the ground, its cap discarded in one of the room's corner.

A strange chime is heard by the vulpine though the daze of his half-sleep. Then a second, followed by a third.

It's the doorbell. "Mom, someone's at the door !" He rasps, before remembering she isn't there to answer. Well, they'll go away event-

The fifth, sixth and seventh doorbell chimes motivate him to stand up and go down to open the door. Rolling out of bed, he manages to put himself on his feet. He has to hold himself to the wall to keep his balance, careful not to fall as he goes down the stairs.

The unwanted visitor insists. "Coming !" He groans, pulling the door open. A pair of familiar bunny ears appear, and his gaze slides down to see Judy Hopps. "Watcha doin' here ?"

"I came to bring you your copies of your lessons." She smiles. "Woah, you look really sick."

"S'okay, it's just canine flu. How d'ya get'em ?" The fox asks, moving aside to let her in.

The bunny set foot in the literal fox den, to find a house not so different to the one she lives in (in term of looks, because the scale clearly isn't the same). It looks older, maybe in worse shape, the wood lacking a coat of varnish, and the wall needing some new wallpaper. Aside from that, pretty standard, except of course that natural fox scent that makes her instinct act up. Nothing that she can't handle of course.

"Asked Donnie, one of the guys in your class. We talked a couple of times."

"The soccer guy ?"

"Yeah, that's it. Donnie." The bunny confirms.

"Ya told him they were for me ?"

"Uh, yeah ?"

The fox's face scrunches into a strange expression. "Okay… Wanna drink somethin' ?"

"I don't want to-"

"I gotta get a glass of water anyway."

Judy follows him and looks around. The living room couldn't be defined as homely, but not eerie either. The there's a worn couch in front of an old TV, an used rug, a small desk in a corner with a computer that looks at least a half a dozen years old. "A glass of water then. Where are your parents anyway ? Shouldn't at least one of them be there to take care of you ?"

The teenage tod shrugs. "Ma's workin'. Can't really afford to put down vacation days at the moment." He fills two glasses of water and gives her one. "Here ya go."

"Thanks. What about your dad ?"

A shadow passes through the young tod's features. "He's not he-he-here."

"Ah… Well, I suppose you're old enough to take care of yourself. There are so many adults home, I don't think I would ever be on my own if I fell sick there… Doesn't it feel a bit lonely ?"

Gideon shrugs. "Not as if she could've stayed here. Hailey's at the Robinsons'. Can't really afford to get her sick, Can't take care of her either in that state."

"Hailey ?"

"Yeah, mah lil' sister."

The doe's eyes widen. "Y-you have a little sister ?"

"Huh… Yeah ?" He answers, putting down his empty glass in the sink.

"Since when ?"

Gideon realises that he actually never talked about it, and that there wasn't any reason for the bunny to know of her existence. He slowly counts on his fingers with a look of intense concentration. "Fourteen months ago."

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know."

"Why should ya have ?" He answers in an even tone. "Gotta go back to bed, I get dizzy if I stay up for too long."

"Need a paw to get upstairs ?"

She doesn't know exactly what the look he sends her way mean, between exasperation and worry. "I'll manage."

She follows him as he reaches the steps, and starts climbing on wobbly legs. About halfway through, he has to cling to the banister, and she rushes to him. "You really need to learn accepting help when you need it."

"I was fine." He answers between clenched teeth. "Are ya goin' to tuck me in ?" He asks sarcastically when they enter his room.

The place is pretty bare. A desk, a chair, a bed, a nighstand and a small wardrobe. There are a few torn and taped up comic books lying around, as well as a BB gun that has seen better days.

"Depends, do you need me to ?" She ask tauntingly, as she accompanies him to his bed. "Do you need a kiss good night with it ?"

"I ain't a baby." He answers with in with a tired smile. Then, his head hits the pillow and he starts snoring. The doe can't help but smile. That's such a far cry to the vulpine that used to bully her and her friend in primary and middle school. There's still a lot of anger in him, but somehow she feels like he might have… Matured ? Not a lot, he sometimes has the same reaction than her younger siblings, especially the easily irritable side.

He turns around, showing his back to her. "Good night." She whispers.

"G'night." He mutters in his sleep, which draws a smile to her face. Tip-toeing, she leaves the room and walks downstairs. She feels a bit bad leaving him on his own, but it's starting to get late, and she doesn't doubt his mother will be there soon. Still, in case she doesn't, she leaves the notes on the kitchen table as well as a note. "Here are your lesson. Call me if you're going to miss more days so I can ask for them to your classmates. -Judy." It feels a bit dry, so she leaves a "XOXO" between the words and her name, before leaving the house.


	7. Jog and Bolt

"What is he doing here ?" The ewe hisses to her friend as she starts warming up. Next to the field, a bit removed, sitting under a tree with book sprawled on the ground and note book on his folded legs, sits Gideon. He seems focused on what he's reading, not particularly paying attention to the two females.

"Studying." Judy answers.

"Can't he do it at home ?"

"For whatever reason, he's going to have to skip the two next tutoring session. If he has a question he can ask it, that way."

The sheep shoots her a dubious look. "Well, when you tutor someone, you're serious about it. I'd never have thought he'd accept to wake up an hour early just for that."

"He was actually the one that asked to come."

"During your training sessions ?"

Judy smiles. "Not specifically. It's just the only moment we both have free time. I thought he'd reconsider, since you're here too."

\- 1 -

By now, Sharla has stopped making the leaps in progress from the beginning. It's a bit frustrating to notice the slowing of her progress, but she had seen it coming. She's glad that she's training with her best friend, because otherwise, she'd probably have given up a while ago. The idea that she'll probably have to find a sport club in college instead of being able to share this with her best friend feels sad though, but it's in a couple of years so she doesn't dwell on it.

She's a bit lost into her jogging pace when she sees Gideon trying to wave at Judy as she passes by, only to let his paw fall down when she fails to notice him. Sharla tends to get in the zone when she runs, but the bunny sometimes looks completely hypnotised.

"Do you need something ?" Sharla asks, jogging on spot while the fox stares at her in surprise.

"Uh… Well, I blocked on that e-e-equation." He answers. "I'm just waitin' for her to-"

"You forget the minus signs, here and there." The ewe cuts him matter of factly, pointing at the page.

His feature darkens a bit. "Oh."

"Also your graphic is wrong and you swapped the x and y data there."

The tod hunches and shoots her a familiar aggressive look which makes her back off.

"I was just trying to help, sheesh !" She reacts in a tone she wishes didn't sound as frightened.

\- 2 -

"I think I'm going to go home."

Judy's eye widens as she catches up on Sharla around the field. "What ? Why ?"

"I don't really comfortable with him here."

The bunny shoots a look to the fox who looks like he's wracking his brain on a mathematics exercise. "Did he say something to you ?"

"I just tried to help him… And he shot me a look."

"A look ?"

The black sheep groans. "Oh come on. A Gideon look. An 'I'm gonna hurt you' look. You know what those are."

The bunny in fact knows too well what those are. He shot a good amount of them over the years, as well as a few since she started tutoring him. He never did good on that unsaid threat, though (Except the time he shoved her, but that doesn't count).

"He's not going to do anything."

"Doesn't mean I like having him here."

Judy inwardly groans. "Have you tried telling him ?"

"Since when does he listen to criticism ?"

This is starting to get slowly tiring. She got enough from her parents when she told them who she was tutoring. Now Sharla's going to make it difficult too. "What did you say to him ?"

"So now it's going to be my fault ?"

Judy yanks down her own ears and groans loudly. "I know he can be a bit difficult, okay ? I just want to know if you said something to him."

"I just pointed out his mistake." Sharla answers defensively. "Like we would do each other."

"Ah… Well, he might not have liked your tone."

"My tone." The young sheep parrots.

"Yeah. It's important to be really diplomatic. I'd rather push him in the right direction and let him discover where he went wrong. That usually goes way better."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing that."

"Okay… He's being an idiot, you're upset. I'll tell him to stop glaring at you, and you don't have to talk to him. And then we can resume training, okay ?"

"I guess." Mutters the ewe. "But I still don't like him being here."

"That's why I'm going to talk to him." Judy states, before jogging up to the fox. "Hey Gid. Need some help ?"

"I'm okay fer now."

When the doe doesn't leave, he looks up at her with an interrogative expression. "Wot ?"

"Erh… Could maybe, uhm… Ease off on the glaring toward Sharla ?"

"I ain't glarin' at her." He says defensively. "I don't even wanna talk to her, she's the one that came wid' her stuck-"

"Gideon !" She cuts him before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Listen, I understand that you don't like each other. But she's my friend, and so are you, so please don't talk like that about her."

"Yeah, right, cuz' she doesn't talk like 'dat about me." He sneers.

"When it happens, do you think I just let her ?"

The fox looks away as his shoulders sag. "No."

"To be honest, I'd rather have you two be friends-"

"As if that'd happen."

"But I'll settle for you two ignoring each other."

"Guess I can do 'dat." He mutters.

"Good. By the way, you might want to give a second look to that graphic."

The tod rolls his eyes and groan as she skips away.

* * *

"Judy ! Look at this !"

The vulpine rushes inside the room they use to study. He's grinning from ear to ear, and she thinks it's the first she's actually seen him like that. He almost shoves the test in her face, and she has to pry it out of his paw to look at it properly. He has sixty-seven on his math test, which while a passing grade would make her fairly disappointed in herself if it was hers.

"Not bad."

"No, but look !" He pulls on the first page, revealing that the second one is in fact another test. It shows a seventy-one on a geography test. That's still not a grade she would be really happy about (though he parents certainly wouldn't have any ground to complain), but it's outstanding considering where the fox is coming from.

"Woah, Gideon… I… This is fantastic."

"It's thanks to you !" He states.

"I just helped. You're the one that did it, you know ? I'm really proud of you."

Something happens on his face. Something really weird. Like a mix of happiness a sadness. For a couple of seconds, he seems to hesitate with something, opening his arms, and then putting them back on the desk. "I'd never have done it without you."

Judy beams. Though he has worked hard, it's good to have her own efforts recognized. Then she sees his face fall a bit.

"So… If I get passing grades… Does that mean we stop stu-stu-studying together ?" He asks hesitantly.

They could, if the bunny was confident that he would keep improving if he kept working hard. Judy trusts that he's capable of it. Then again, it's a risk. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm not going away until you consistently reach eighty in all topics."

"Ah… Well, uh, try not to be too annoying okay ?" He's trying to sound decisive, and Judy simply pulls out her own notebook with veiled smile.

"Alright. Now, let's see if we can bring this sixty-seven to an eighty."

The tod's smile wavers as he sits down.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Gideon, are you okay ?"

The vulpine has just entered the room, and has a rather large dressing above his left eye. It's a tad red too.

He shoots her a look of incomprehension before patting at what she's looking at. "Oh this ? That's nuthin'."

"Nothing- Did you fight ? Who did that to you ?"

"I didn't fight." Quickly answers the fox. "A bolt hit me in the head."

"A… Bolt ?"

He nods. "Yeah, funny story. I wos trying to get the wire drawing machine to stop getting stuck. Basically, ya need to stop the reel, bash'em on the side real good with a wrench or some heavy thing, so that they unjam. Well, they unjammed alright. So did one of the bolts that keep the rolls in place. Flew right off at me head." He finishes in a smile, pulling of the dressing and revealing his shaved skin as well as half a dozen stitches.

The bunny puts a paw to her mouth.

"Heh, don't worry, it glanced. Caught me sideways. Doesn't even hurt."

"Okay- Wait. No. Stop. Bolt, wire drawing machine, reels… What are you talking about ?"

The fox suddenly looks embarrassed. His gaze shifts as he goes to sit next to her. "Well… Uh… I'm talkin' about my job."

"Your job ? You have a job ?"

"Yeah… I mean, Ma's salary ain't enough for the house and Hailey, so…"

"But… What about your dad ?"

Gideon stiffens, his left paw going to his right arm as a reflex. "He ain't here."

"Do you mean he's-"

"He ain't he-he-here !" The tod repeats, more forcefully, turning to her. But it's not only anger she sees. The tod looks… Haunted.

"Gideon-"

A notebook is slammed on the table. "I have trouble with the Steinbuck material." He states, and Judy understand there's absolutely no way she'll pull anything else out of him on the topic.

\- 1 -

The vulpine stretches, his joints emitting a few pops as he does so. He managed to understand most of his lessons, and is pretty satisfied with himself.

"You're doing really good." The bunny declares. "Does your head still hurt ?" She had to give him an aspirin halfway through their session, because he had a hard time concentrating. After that, he was fine.

"Nah."

"Are you going to be okay with it a work ?"

The fox gives her a smile. "Actually, I ain't working this weekend. They gave me a few days to get better. Tha's actually pretty convenient."

"Ah… Do you want more sessions ?"

"Oh, hell no !" The tod reacts. "I mean… I… I actually wanted to use the time to relax. Don't have much in terms of vacations these days." He adds In an embarrassed mutter.

"It's okay, I get it. But why did you say it was convenient ?"

"Monday's my birthday. I can't really do anythin' on a school day, but I'll hang out wid' Travis this week-end. 'Been a long time since last time. 'Cause we both work."

The bunny nods. If Gideon has been working as much as she thinks, he does deserve a vacation.

"Say, wanna come ?" The tod suddenly asks. "Ya don't hafta if ya don't wanna. I mean, you must be pretty tired of me wid the tutoring and shit- No forget about it, it's a shit idea."

"I'll come."

"Really ?" He reacts, surprised. "You really don't have to-"

"Gid, I'll be there."


	8. Guns and Beers

The doe has just unlocked her bike and pushed it out of the bike park when she hears a male voice calling her. "Hey, Judy."

She recognises Donnie as she turns around. Exhaling slowly, she tries not to blush. He already asked her out once, and she kind of feel sorry about blewing him off.

"Yes, Donnie ?"

"I was wondering… Uhm, are you doing something this week end ? 'Cause I got those tickets for the new Ghostmuskers movie on Saturday afternoon, and I thought we could go together."

She opens her mouth like a fish out of water. Of course, he'd have offered to do something this exact week-end. "I really wish I could say yes, but I already have something planned. Sorry."

"Oh… Erh… What is it ?"

The doe hesitates for a couple of seconds. It's not really his business, but she doesn't want him to think she's deliberately avoiding him. "I'm going to Gideon's birthday. Maybe another time ?"

"Yeah. Maybe. See you later." He says a bit abruptly before turning away and leaving.

She sees him cross path with Sharla, who gives him a quick glance, before approaching her. "What did he want ?"

"Oh, he asked me out." Answers the bunny. "Wanted to go see a movie on saturday, but I already had something."

"He looked really ticked off. I don't know what you told him, but I'm not sure he liked it."

Judy lift her brows in surprise. "I just told him that I wished I could say yes and that I something else planned. I even told him that we could do it another time. I did kind of blew him off once, though, so he might be a bit pissed about that. It wasn't my fault though, I had to be somewhere."

"Hey, you don't need to justify yourself to me. If you're not interested, you're not interested."

"I'm not uninterested… It just always falls at the wrong time."

Sharla shrugs. Boys are complicated, in her opinion. "Anyway, what do you have planned on Saturday ?

"Gideon invited me for his birthday. Do you want me to ask him if you can come ?"

"Erh… Pass."

"He's really not the same. I'm sure you two could get along."

The ewe shakes her head. "I have no problem with you two being friends, but I'm not interested in being friend with him. If he came to me and apologized for the years of bullying, I might consider it."

Judy can't really blame the sheep for her views on Gideon. Maybe she could bring the fox to acknowledge what he did and apologize to the sheep.

* * *

He told her at three at the reservoir. Did he forget ? Did he get stuck at home ? Did he have an accident ? The bunny checks her phone, and realises she's simply five minutes early.

With her usual agility, she climbs up the shack and sits there to have her eyes on the road, her bag next to her.

She knows Gideon and Travis spent time there, but doesn't really know what they were usually up to. Aside from smoking of course.

She hears the bike before she sees it. It appears up the small road, carrying a pudgy fox wearing a checkered shirt and overalls, a backpack and a BB gun strapped to his shoulder. The bandage on his face is a bit smaller than the last time she saw him.

"Hey, Judy ! Sorry to make ya wait."

"Oh, I wasn't here long." She jumps down from the roof and lands next to him, before opening her bag and producing a rather large parcel. "Happy birthday."

"Oh… Ya- Ya shouldn't have." He blushes, accepting the gift. "Can I… ?"

"It's why I'm giving it to you. I had to fold it so it'd fit in my bag but it shouldn't be damaged."

With a sort of an apprehensive smile, the tod rips the paper to reveal a backpack. He looks a bit intrigued, his gaze going back to her.

"I thought… Since yours looks really old, you could use a new one. Plus, that brand makes really good stuff. I have my aunt's and it's still going strong." She explains, showing hers. It's a bit different, but mainly because hers is brown while she chose a blue one for him.

The tod inspects it and pulls on the straps, before checking the brand. "It's… A beastpak. Shit, Judy, those are expensive !"

"Not that much. Plus I had some allowance saved up, and it'll last. It's a good investment." She smiles.

The fox's expression waver. "Thanks, I never had something… New." He finishes in a mutter. She's about to give him a hug, when another bike his heard. As she had guessed, Travis appears, with his own backpack and BB gun, as well as a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey Gid, I'm- Ah, she's here too."

"Yup." The tod confirms.

"Shit, dude, I really thought you were having me on." The mustelid grins. "The more the merrier. And Happy Birthday." From his bag, he produces a beer bottle, and tosses it to the fox who catches it. As a reflex, the tod takes out a plastic lighter and pops the cap, before his gaze falls on the bunny's disapproving expression.

"You're drinking ?" She reacts, her tone almost scolding. "Where did you even get these from ?" The doe asks the weasel.

"My fridge." He answers in an even tone, taking a couple more out. "Want one ?"

"I- No ! I'm fourteen ! And you're both sixteen, you can't drink !"

With a shrug, the mustelid opens one of the two beers with his own lighter and takes a sip. "Gid will be seventeen tomorrow. and, I don't see anyone here to stop me."

Judy squints her eyes at him and turns her gaze to Gideon, who bows his head.

"Come on, dude, you aren't going to let her tell you what you can or can't do !" Reacts the weasel.

"Underage drinking is illegal." The doe states.

Travis glares at her. "Fuck, in five minutes you're going to tell us we can't shoot our BB guns because it's dangerous."

The bunny gives him a shrug. "As long as you respect standard security protocol, I don't have a problem with that."

With a roll of his eyes, the weasel takes a second sip. "Listen bunny. Gideon and me haven't hung out for a while. I get that you're friends with him now or whatever, but that doesn't give ya the right to just step in and rule everything. So if you're not happy, get ben-"

"Travis !" Reacts Gideon before his friend can finish his sentence. "Don't talk to her like 'dat !"

"Dude, she started it !" He protests, waving in her direction.

The bunny takes on an outraged expression. "I didn't 'start it' ! I just pointed out that you shouldn't drink while underage !"

The tod gives the bottle in his paw a look, then turns his gaze to both his friends, trying to find his words. When he fails to, he turns around and starts walking away toward the water reservoir.

They see him sit on the bank and puts an arm around his knees, while he uses his free paw to take a sip out of his beer. From where he is, he can see the small patch of violet flower, but somehow, they make him feel a bit more morose than usual.

"Shit, look at watchu did." Groans Travis, while the bunny gives him another glare.

"What I did ?"

"Yeah, what if he likes to drink a cold one once in a while ? How's that any of your business ?"

"He shouldn't !"

The mustelid gives her a weird grin. "Shit, if you don't want him to drink, ya gonna have to be wid' him more often. D'ya give him shit when he smokes too ? And ya yhink it's the first time we did that ? Or that I'm the only one he does that with ? He's workin' at the steel mill, ya can be sure he shares one with his colleague after work and he darn well deserves it. I know my dad likes to open one wid' me after a long day."

"And you mom doesn't say anything ?"

"She takes one with us too." He snorts. "You gotta chill your tail, bunny. Yeah, we drink beers, yeah, we sometimes smoke. What difference does that make to ya ? Think the world would spin better if we didn't ? Or that our lives would be better. They wouldn't. It's not drinking one beer once in a while that makes a difference."

"So it's just once in a while ? You're going to tell me you never got drunk ?"

Travis snorts. "Of course we did. Not on beer though. And he slept at mine too. His father would've killed him if he had seen how piss-drunk we were."

The bunny keeps glaring at him and the weasel rolls his eyes. "It's his fucking birthday, can't you just give him a pass ? You can get back into being a pain in the tail tomorrow if you really need to."

With a sigh, Judy closes her eyes. "Alright. But only because it's his birthday." She says, pointing a stern digit at Travis.

"Outsandin'. Take a fucking beer and go tell him you're not mad at him." He grins, uncapping another bottle.

She gives him a look, and takes the bottle from his paw, before giving a glance at the label. Five degrees. That it clearly isn't that high. And it's his birthday, it's not as if this was going to turn him back into the prick he was in middle-school.

"If anything happens, it's on you." She states, before taking a swig. "Urgh, that's awful." She mutters, as she follows him, the two mammals sitting on both side of their friend.

"Sorry for being uptight." She says as the tod eyes her. "I guess it's not one beer that'll change anything."

"Thanks." He answers.

\- 1 -

They've put up some water bottles in front of a small hill, and filled them with sand and dirt. Gideon and Travis are aiming at them, waiting for Judy to give the signal.

"Aaaaand… Go !"

They both shoot, before reloading and doing so again two times, the fox finishing only a second before the mustelid.

"I won !"

"Yeah, but did you hit it everytime ?" The mustelid asks with sly grin.

"He did." Judy confirms.

"Darn. Ya ever shot a BB gun before ?"

The bunny shakes her head. "My brothers used to have them, but my parents put a ban on them when they decided to play a more realistic version of cop and robbers."

"Ha. Ya bunnies are more hardcore than I thought !" Travis grins, before reloading his gun. "Here, try it out. If ya still gonna be a cop, ya should know how to shoot."

The bunny nods and takes the gun, aiming and shooting, missing her target by a foot.

Travis snorts. "Guess ya can't be good at everything."

"Come, Jude, let me show you. And don't listen to the asshat, I had to teach him how to aim too."

Judy reloads and takes aim. The tod corrects her posture. "Ya need to be perpendicular to yer target. Like 'dis. Okay, elbows out- Not that much. Okay. Well, ya should be good, just align the sight wid' the target and shoot whenever yer ready."

The bunny does so and shoot. This time she touches the side of the bottle.

"Hey, not too bad. Don't squeeze the trigger like that, though. Ya fumbled yer accuracy."

She reloads and shoots again. This time, her shot goes too far left.

"I think it shoots a bit to the left."

"No, it doesn't." Answers the mustelid.

"Can I try it ?" The fox asks to his friends, who nods in response. "Okay, let's see."

The gun is a bit too small for him, but it's doesn't seem to matter. He takes aim and shoot, putting it dead center. "Nah, it shoots straight."

Judy frowns, before taking the gun he's handing to her.

"Can I check yer posture again ?"

She nods and starts to aim, noticing his paws approaching her from behind. "Okay, so, elbows out, perpendicular..." One of his paws rests on her right elbow while the other roams to her left shoulder. "You need to relax those. Ya don't need strength fer this. Whenever yer ready." He leaves his paw on her shoulder And somehow, it helps her relax. She shoots, hitting the bottle way off center.

"Aw darn. I'm a moron." He reacts. "Ya need to let yerself be surprised. Don't try to anticipate the shot. And I forgot to tell ya to lock yer breath before shootin'. Go on, try again."

The bunny feels a bit frustrated. The fox is being patient, though. She's starting to understand why he'd have been a bit flippant when she started teaching him. Taking her aim for the fourth time, she shoots, and hits her target. It's not in the middle, but it's way better than her three previous attempt.

"Boom, marksbunny." He grins. "Now let's try to shoot from further away."


	9. The Bad Guys

“How do you know so much about shooting anyway ?”

The three mammals are walking away from the reservoir while pushing their bikes. “Erh… Da taught me.” He answers.

“Must’ve been nice.” She says. “Given how many siblings I have, and the amount of farmwork we have to do, he barely ha time to allow us individually. I wish my dad would spend that kind of time with-”

She gets interrupted by the discreet tap to her shoulder Travis gives her. She turns to him to protest, but see him silently shake his head. “Last to Gideon’s home has to make the cake !” He suddenly grins, before hopping on his bike and starting to pedal like a possessed mammal.

Judy imitates him and shoots a glance to Gideon behind her. She realises that he isn’t going all out, though he is trying to keep up with them. Then she see notices that Travis isn’t going at full speed either. It’s easy for her to deduce that this was a distraction. She’s starting to seriously suspect things, and an uncomfortable feeling settles itself in her stomach.

\- 1 -

Tree bikes have been parked in the little garden in the front the tod’s house. Judy remembers that when they were children, they would always try to avoid that street. Some kids had started a rumour about the house being cursed, its curtains shutters always pulled, the garden abandoned, with weed invading its porch. It had an aura of danger and anger, something that it now lacks, despite the chipped paint and badly repaired windows.

“Don’t talk too loud, Hailey might be sleepin’.” He states, before opening the door. The inside of the house is in a better state than the outside. Of course, the walls could use a new coat of paint, and the wooden floor is creaky, but otherwise, it’s clean and homely.

The portly tod guides them to the living room where his mother is sewing damaged overalls while her daughter is playing with cubes and bright coloured toys on a blanket. Somehow, his mother and him look like his exact opposite. She’s thin, graceful, a bit taller than he is. The only thing in common they seem to have is the deep blue colour of their eyes. “Oh, Gid ! I didn’t think you’d come back that early.”

“Well… I needed to finish the cake.” He explains. “This is Judy. Judy, this is my mom… Willa.” It feels weird to say her name, but the bunny can’t really call her “Gideon’s mom.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Grey.”

“Nice to meetcha too Judy. And please call me Willa.” She smiles widely. “Thank ya for takin’ such good care of me kit.” The vixen add, ruffling her son hair who flushes, not really comfortable being the target of her affection in front of his friends. “Is this a new bag ?” She asks, noticing it in her son’s paw.

“Judy’s birthday gift.” Gideon explains.

“I hope ya said thanks.”

“Of course I did.” He answers in annoyed tone. “I really gotta go make that cake.” He shoots and odd gaze to Judy and his mother, before pulling Travis by the arm. “Come give me a paw.”

“Can’t I help ?” The bunny asks.

“Erh, the kitchen’s a bit small. Maybe you could, erh… Set up the table with Ma ?” There seem to be some sort underlying meaning to his sentence, but the bunny can’t really place it.

The two males exit the room, leaving Judy with Willa and Hailey, the former picking up the latter from the floor. “Have ya met Gideon’s little sister ?”

“Oh my gosh, she’s so cute !” Reacts the bunny, reaching to scratch her cheek. The kit turns her head and coos, before trying to nibble on the bunny’s thumb. “Ow ! Sharp !” She reacts, pulling her fingers away.

“Sorry. She’s at that age when everyt’in she can grab gets into her mouth. Did she hurt ya ?”

She gives it a look, but her thumb isn’t bleeding. “I’m fine.”

Willa gently puts Hailey back down, and the smaller vixen gets back to her playing. The elder one scratches her arm awkwardly, looking for her words. “I wanted to say… Thank ya. Really.”

“I’m just helping him study.”

The vulpine giggles. “That’all ya really think yer doin’ ? He talks about you all the time. ‘Judy told me this’, ‘Judy showed me how to use that theorem’, ‘Judy stood up for me’. Yer really important to him, you do realise that ?”

The bunny scratches the back of her head as she blushes, feeling self-conscious. “Well, I guess I am really helping him. He’s making progress.”

“He started likin’ school. He never did before, but it’s the first year I don’t actually have to pull him out of his bed. Fer a long time, I was really afraid he’d end up like… He’d take a wrong path. I can barely take a week end off wid’ work, I barely have ‘nough time for Hailey… And sometimes, I feel like he needs me more’n she does…” She trails off, glancing toward the kitchen. “I ain’t been a real good mom to him.”

“Mrs G- Willa, I’m sure he doesn’t think that.”

She aims a contrite look at the bunny. “Doesn’t make it less true. I’ve done lotsa poor choices throughout my life and his childhood. I know he might not think that… But I had a paw in what he went through. If had been stronger, maybe-”

“Cake’s ready !” Cuts Gideon’s voice as he enters the room with a small cake. He doesn’t seem to have noticed the heavy atmosphere of the living room, or he’s pretending not to. Either way, he sets down the pink colored cake, with unevenly cut and placed strawberries on top, on the table. “There aren’t any solid bits, so even Hailey could have a slice.” He adds.

Producing a knife, he cuts four equal slices and a fifth smaller one, placing them on the plates Travis brought.

The cake is layered with red berry pastry cream and sponge cake. And, in Judy’s opinion, it’s amazing. Admittedly, she ate more pie than cakes, as they were quicker and cheaper to make. And though she knows her mother can handle making the dough quite fine, she rarely had the time to do it properly. Too much kids to handle, to much chores to coordinate.

“Did you make the cream yourself ?” Judy asks.

“He did everytin’ himself.” Willa chimes in, while wiping Hailey’s snout with a napkin. “Didn’t even have a paw in the ingredient’s choosin’.”

“Woah. Since when do you do that kind of stuff ?”

“Erh… Since before the pie. I just… I think it’s fun.”

“Well, if you ever want to test your baking with someone, I volunteer.” Judy smiles.

“Yeah me too. Seriously dude. That shit’s amazin’.”

“Travis, language.” Scolds Willa in a conversational tone.

“Sorry. Can I have another slice ?”

\- 2 -

Judy and Travis are riding home side by side. The weasel seems to be thinking intensely about something, and opens his mouth a few times.

“What is it ?” Judy finally asks.

“I… Don’t like you.” The weasel blurts.

“I’m sorry ?”

“I mean, I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you.” He shrugs, before going a little faster.

“Could you at least elaborate ?” She asks, catching up to him.

“I don’t like that you’re acting like nothing’s ever happened between us three. It’s weird. I mean, we were shit to each other, and suddenly Gid and you are best pals, and I don’t know what your game is, but it irks me.”

Judy suddenly brakes, which forces the weasel to imitate her to hear her answer. “I’m not playing a game.”

“So you just happened to decide ‘hey, what if I tutored that guy that used to bully me and my friends and to who I ain’t talked in a year ?’. Sorry, ain’t a book I aim to buy.”

The bunny groans. Of course she was stupid to think there wasn’t going to have some bad blood remaining between the two of them. “Mrs Catmull, my career counsellor made me- No, she strongly advised that I found some extra-curricular to do. She suggested tutoring, I didn’t know it was for him until I accepted.”

“And if ya’d known it was for him ?”

“I would probably have refused.” The bunny admits somewhat shamefully.

Travis stares at her, before rolling his eyes. “Fuck, I can’t even fault ya for bein’ dishonest.”

“Why would you want to fault me ?”

“Oh, I don’t know. We’ve been shit to eachother for years, and ya’ll go 180. I’m bein’ wary about it. Sue me.”

“You said ‘we’ve been shit to eachother’ twice now but I don’t see why any of it was my fault.”

She doesn’t know what to make of the look the weasel gives her. It’s not threatening, but it still feels cold.

“What do you think of us… Of weasels.”

“Erh…” The bunny hesitates.

“Come on. Go ahead. I won’t get mad. Can’t be worse than everythin’ I heard since I was little. What’s the first thing you think when someone says weasel ?”

What does she think… She wants to say nothing. She isn’t biased. But that would be a lie wouldn’t it ? Still, she still can’t say it. Not to his face.

“Cheaters, thiefs, cowards.” He enumerates. “Shifty, cunning, sneaky, scheming… I doubt I got ‘em all, but was I wrong on any of ‘em ?”

“No.” The bunny answers in a small voice.

“Of course not. You can tell yer ‘rents thanks about that.” The weasel snorts. “When yer whole school thinks they should stay away from ya or shuns ya, you figure that if yer already gettin’ shit on, might as well create a reason to be. Of course, ya get in trouble, ya get beaten up, but hey, tha’s the game, innit ? Then ya meet someone like ya, that no one trusts, and one wants to talk to. But ya also realise that they fear him. He doesn’t get tripped, or get his tail pulled, and ya think ‘shit, I wanna be big an’ strong like him’ So ya follow him ‘round, be his lookout, shit like that… At some point, ya realise yer better at comin’ up with ideas than he’s so ya become the brain. Then, everyone still hates ya… But it’s different now, ‘cuz now they don’t dare do shit to you.”

“So what ? It’s our fault you were bullies ?” She asks heatedly as Travis chuckles.

“Would make it so much easier if it was. But it ain’t. We did treat you wrong, more than you did us I reckon. But we didn’t deserve all ‘dat we got. So yeah, wanna know why I don’t like ya ? Ya think yer perfect and righteous, but ya ain’t. Everything was always our fault. In fact, if ya wanted to get away with doin’ anything, all ya needed to do was make sure we were in the vicinity when it went down, and accuse us of it. And that happened a fuckin’ lot.”

She shoots him a dubious glance, to which he answers with a shrug. “I don’t give a crap if ya don’t believe me. Just tellin’ it as it is… In the spirit of that, ya need to know : If I was him, I’d have told ya to fuck off a long time ago. But I know he only blames himself for everything that happened. Can’t really see the bigger picture. Plus he likes ya. He’s workin’ his ass off, and that might get him somewhere. I ain’t gonna shit on that.”

“I… I never looked at it this way.”

He gives her an indulgent smile. “Of course ya haven’t. Why would ya ? Easier to think we were the bad guys. But now, he isn’t, so ya treat him right okay ? He’s a bit dumb, but he’s a great guy when he puts in the effort.”

“Yeah… I guess he is. I can’t talk for the others, but I’m sorry if I was unfair to you both. Maybe I should go apologize to him too.” She finishes in a mutter, turning back.

“Nah. Maybe he’ll figure it out, maybe he won’t. I ain’t sure it’s a good idea to tell him how the world is even less fair that he thinks yet.”

The bunny has to agree with him. Gideon has enough on his plate as it is. She doesn’t need to add to it. “You know, you’re more clever than I thought.”

“Why d’ya think I dropped out of highschool ?” He grins back. “Figured I had better things to do with my life.”


	10. The Altercation

The bunny's walking out of her last class of the day, getting ready to meet with Gideon for their weekly (or sometimes biweekly) tutoring session.

Earlier, the fox sent her a text about him being potentially late, and that he'd grab the key from the front desk before meeting with her, to which she replied she'd wait for him in the schoolyard. She's actually glad for the respite, going directly to another classroom isn't always what she wants to do right after class.

Settling on a bench, she stretches her back and arms, while she watches the other student slowly pouring out of the school.

A group of bunnies detaches itself from the crowd and moves in her direction. On the front of the trio, she can see Donnie, who looks less bashful than when they met a couple of times before. His friends stops behind him and leaves him some privacy as he approaches her. "Hey Judy."

"Hey Donnie." She greets, standing up.

"The friends and I were about to go hangout in the arcade… Wanna come ?"

The doe sighs. "That's a bit last minute, and I actually already have something planned."

"You mean your tutoring session with the fox ?" He asks in what manages to sound like a neutral tone.

"Yeah, with Gideon. If you want to hang-out, maybe we should-"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you waste your time with him." Donnie states. "You're a good student, you're great at sports. Do you really need the money that much ?"

"He doesn't pay me."

"What ? Did he threaten you ?" The buck reacts. "You should talk to a teacher about it."

"No, he just needed help. He didn't threaten me."

The buck's gaze turns to dubious. "Well, then I really don't see why you waste your time. He's just going to either repeat or drop out. Or repeat, then drop out."

"Hey, don't say that, he's really making progress !"

"Not as if he could really do worse, couldn't he ?"

"What's your problem ?" The bunny almost shouts. "And what does it matter to you that I tutor him ?"

"It matters to me because someone as brilliant and talented as you would rather lose her time with someone like him, than to hang out with mammals that are actually worth it ! Come on, even you have to see that."

"I'm not- Wow, if you're actually that kind of guy, I'm actually glad I couldn't come. If you really want to know, yes, I'd rather hang out with Gideon than with you" The bunny says, seething, pointing a digit at his face.

"Heh, speaking of the devil." The buck smirks.

She turns to where Donnie's looking, to see Gideon approach them. It feels like seeing the fox from middleschool again. He walking in a fast pace with his fists balled, and seems like he overheard part of the conversation.

"Is he botherin' ya ?" The tod asks, in a tone that conveys that he'll do something drastic about it if it's the case.

"No, he was just leaving." The bunny answers, putting a paw to his forearm to keep him calm.

Donnie's gaze narrows as it travels between the two of them. "Oh I see how it is. And you call that tutoring sessions…"

"What do you mean ?"

"Oh don't play dumb. And here I bought it for a second that he was actually studying. You actually do need the money that much."

"Wha- I already told you he wasn't paying me !"

"Well, I guess money's tight when you have so many siblings." He continues, ignoring her. "I just didn't think you'd be stooping so low as to whore your li-"

A red furred fist collides with the buck's snout, sending him backward. A second later, the tod is on him, his paw grabbing his collar. He punches the bunny a second time, before Judy catches his arm.

"Gideon, what are you doing !?" She shouts.

Donnie seizes the opportunity to make a perfect rendition of her double kick from eight years prior, and sends them both tumbling back. One of the buck's friend grabs her shoulder as Donnie rushes the fox, trying a kick to his snout, that he blocks with his arm.

"Stay down. It's not your busin-"

Her martial art training kicks in and she sends him flying over her shoulder, breaking his fall by holding him so that he won't hurt himself. Then she rushes to Donnie, grabbing his collar and pulling him away from the fox.

Gideon gets up, and raises his fist, ready to attack the buck once again. "STOP !" Judy shouts. "Stop it, Gid !" Then she feels Donnie trying to push her away, raising his own fist to attack her friend. Grabbing his arm, she twits it, and brings him to the ground.

"Hey what's happening !?" Comes an adult voice.

"It's the principal !" Reacts one of Donnie's friend. "Run !" The both of them scatter and disappear, leaving the three mammal alone to face the grown ram who looks at them with a stern glare.

"My office. Now."

Judy tries to help Donnie up, but he refuses her paw, shoot ing her a heinous look. As they walk, the principal takes out his phone. "Mrs Catmull ? Could you come to my office ? Yes, now, it's important."

\- 1 -

"Now, I want to know exactly what happened."

The ram is sitting at his desk, his snout hidden behind his crossed hooves. His gaze glimmers with stern disappointment as it goes from one mammal to the next. Mrs Catmull is standing next to him with her arms crossed, her worry thinly veiled behind the neutral expression she tries to keep.

Gideon has a scrapped elbow, and his right eye has started to swell. Donnie has a split lip, but his nose has stopped bleeding. Judy's mostly intact.

"He attacked me." Says Donnie, pointing at Gideon who's sitting on the other side of Judy. "He punched me in the face, I was only defending my-"

"Gideon didn't do anything." Judy cuts him. She's fairly certain the principal only saw the end of their altercation. Gideon already got suspended several times, he's repeating a year. If he's found guilty of this, she knows he'll get expelled. "Donnie insulted me and I attacked him. Gideon tried to separate us and he took most of the hits. Then I immobilized Donnie with an armlock."

"You liar ! That's not what happened !"

"As if you'd ever admit being beaten by a girl !"she sneers.

"You b-"

"You three, SHUT UP !" Growls the principal. "Mrs Catmull, please accompany Mr Grey and Mr Earson outside. I want to talk to Ms Hopps alone."

"Of course Mr Woolinski."

The three mammals leave the room, Gideon with his head bowed, while Donnie shoots Judy a last glare.

As the door closes, the ram lets out a deep tired sigh. "Ms Hopps, what are you doing ?"

"I-"

"It was rhetorical. I know you were lying, not that what you told me was impossible, but we both know it's highly improbable that you'd attack anyone simply because they insulted you. So let me ask you this once again, and don't lie to me this time : What happened ?"

The doe looks at her feet. She can't tell the truth. She can't. If Gideon gets expelled, it'll be on his school record next to his suspension and repeated years, and it'll make it hell for him to finish his education somewhere else. She feels the familiar prick of tears at the corner of her eyes.

"You do realise that if you go through with your version, that it's the one that is accepted as the official one, I'll be forced to take action. We're talking hours of detention, maybe a suspension. And if Mr Earson's family decides to sue, you could get a juvenile record. That would destroy your chances to get into the ZPA."

Judy's fur stands on end. It could happen, it could destroy her chance to get her dream. But it could also destroy Gideon's chance at a future. She tries to keep it together, but she can't stop the single tear that escapes her right eye.

"I get that you're trying to protect your friend. Truly, I find it admirable. But it's not your responsibility."

"I don't want him to get expelled." She chokes.

Woolinski's gaze softens. "Do you know how many teachers came here to show me his grades ? Do you realise how much progress he's made since you started tutoring him ? I'm not going to waste his or your efforts like that. If we keep this on the down low, there's no reason for things to escalate, but I need to know the truth for that."

Judy slowly exhales and wipes her eyes. She hesitates to ask him to promise, it would sound childish. "I… Okay. It's… Donnie was trying to ask me to hang out, but I couldn't come because I had a tutoring session planned with Gideon. When I told him that, he became aggressive. Told me I was wasting my time, and that I should hang out with mammals that where actually worth it. I told him that if he was going to take it like this, I was glad I couldn't hang out. Then Gideon arrived..."

She closes her eyes, trying to recall things as exactly as she can. "He asked if Donnie was bothering me, and I told him that it wasn't the case and that he was leaving. Then Donnie said that I wasn't actually tutoring him, but… Erm… Performing sexual service for him in exchange of money."

The principal's eyes widen at that. "He what ?"

"He… Erh, said that because I had so many siblings, we didn't have enough money, and that I had to "Whore Myself.". Wait, no… He said "Whore your..."and Gideon punched him before he could finish his sentence."

"And then ?" The ram is frowning, not liking what he's hearing a bit.

"Then I tried to stop him, and Donnie kicked him away. One of his friend tried to keep me from separating them, but I was able to make him let go of me. By that time, Donnie had jumped on Gideon and was punching him in the face. I had to pull him away and tell Gideon to stop when he tried to attack Donnie again. Then Donnie tried to shove me away to attack Gideon for a second time and I put him in an armlock. Then you arrived."

Woolinski emits a deep sigh. "Okay… So you didn't attack Mr Earson, you only tried to keep them both from fighting."

"Yeah…"

The horned mammal looks like he's in a deep state of reflection, and the bunny doesn't dare interrupt him. His brow furrows several times, until he seems to reach for a conclusion. "It's a complicated situation. Mr Earson did insult you, and that warrants a disciplinary action, but Mr Grey did worse by physically attacking him. Logic says I should suspend him, but that wouldn't do any good for his grades. I'll have to give him detention."

"You can't… He has to work every evening to help support his family !"

"Except on tuesdays."

"But it's the days I'm tutoring him on !" She reacts.

At that, the ram shoots her a thin smile. "Then your now free to use that time as you see fit."

She's about to protest, until realisation dawns on her. "Oh. Thank you sir."

"I don't see what you're talking about. Please tell them to get back in."

She gets up and opens the door, to see Gideon and Donnie standing a few feet away with each other, Mrs Catmull between them. The feline shoots her an interrogative look. "Mr Woolinski wants you back in."

They follow her, placing themselves in the exact same position as they were a few minutes before.

"So, Mr Earson, I'd like you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Yeah, I guess you were tired of being lied to." He sneers.

"I'll ask you to refrain from that kind of remark."

The bunny frowns. "Well, I came to ask her if she wanted to hang out, and she told me that she couldn't because she was tutoring this d- Tutoring Gideon. Then he came and he didn't seem happy that I was talking to her. Then he attacked me."

Judy's fuming at his blatant concealing of his own fault in the event, but refrains from saying anything when her gaze crosses the ram's.

"And then ?"

"Well, I pushed him back."

"And ?"

Donnie's starting to realise that lunging at Gideon again after getting him to let go probably wasn't the right course of action.

"Mr Earson, Mr Grey has a black eye, I doubt he did it to himself." The ram states.

"I… I attacked him back. Then Judy pulled me off of him and put me in an armlock."

The ram is staring at the young bunny over his crossed hooves. "I don't think you lied to me, but there are a lot of holes in your stories, aren't there ?"

The bunny looks away shamefully.

"So how about this, I tell you what I think happened, and you tell me if I'm wrong or right. Now, I think Gideon did throw the first punch, but only because you insulted Ms Hopps. Am I right ?"

The buck nods.

"And might I know what you said ?"

"I… I told she was… er… Doing things to him for money." He slowly says, his ears turning bright red.

"Donnie !" Reacts Mrs Catmull. "I… I don't even know what to say !"

"After that, and after you attacked Mr Grey back, she pulled you away from him, she told Gideon to stop and he did, didn't he ?"

Donnie nods.

"Why did she have to put you in an armlock ?"

"I… I tried to punch him again."

"Hm…" Mr Woolinski huffs reflectively. "Mr Grey, is there something you'd like to add ? Something that would miss from Mr Earson's recalling of the event ?"

The young vulpine shakes his head.

"Alright… Then, Mr Earson, do you acknowledge that insulting Ms Hopps was wrong of you."

"I guess."

"It was yes or no question."

"Yes." The answers reluctantly.

"Then I'd like you to apologize to her."

The buck tenses up and glances at her. For a couple of seconds, she thinks he won't do it, then he pushes each word out. "I'm sorry I insulted you."

"Alright. Now, you did use a terrible slur against a fellow mammal, so I still have to take disciplinary action. Detention, next Friday evening until seven PM."

"But-" His gaze crosses the principal, and falls silent, thinking better of it.

"Ms Hopps, wouldn't you have lied to me during this… Interview. Would it be normal circumstances, I would have given you detention, but tempers were high, and you were only trying to protect a friend. Consider this you first and final warning."

"Thank you sir. I'm sorry I lied to you."

The ram waves his hoof dismissively. "No harm done. And finally Mr Grey… I can understand that you'd be protective of your friends, but using physical violence to do so is something I can't condone inside the walls of my establishment. Or even outside them, for that matter. This is why you'll be in detention every Tuesdays for the rest of the year."

The vulpine's gaze roam from the principal to Judy. Then it goes back to the principal's face and contorts with anger and sadness. His fists starts trembling and he puts them inside his pocket.

"Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. I know you're making progress, but you need to address this anger problem. We're being patient with you, but we can't let it go when you things like that. You need to understand… We can't help you if you won't help yourself."

Judy can see something snap inside the tod even before he opens his mouth.

"Gid-"

"Fuck this shit."

Mrs Catmull gasps, Judy puts her paws to her mouth, and Donnie grins. The ram's hooves clench as he leans forward. "Excuse me ?"

The fox doesn't wait for them to say anything more, and simply turns around and leaves the room.

"Gideon !"

"Mr Grey !"

He hears Judy and Mrs Catmull call behind him as he slams the door.

Mr Woolinsky rubs the spot between his eyes before standing up. "Mr Earson, and Ms Hopps, both of your are dismissed. I'll have to call his mother-"

"Sir, can I try to talk to him first ?" Cuts the doe.

The ram shoots her a peculiar look. "Why ?"

"He… When he's like that, he doesn't really think straight."

Donnie snorts. "He's just a mindless idiot. Why do you defend him so much ?"

The doe glares at him. "If you don't want me to give the principal a reason to give me detention, you really should shut your piehole."

"Ms Hopps !" Reacts the cougar, though the doe can see the hint of a smile in her outraged expression.

"I'm sorry Mrs Catmull. What I mean to say is… Let me talk to him. I'm sure when he realises he just did, he'll come to apologise."

The ram reflects on it for a few more second. "I'll ask Mrs Catmull to accompany you."

"I think it would be best if I went on my own."

The two adult give her a perplexed look. "What if he gets violent ?" Mrs Catmull asks.

"He won't. And I can handle him anyway."

"I'm sure you-" Starts Donnie, before being cut by the cougar's hard glare.

"Very well. But depending on his behaviour, I can't guarantee he won't get another sanction." States the ram. "Now go find him before he leaves."


	11. The Aftermath

She’s out of the office even before the principal finishes his sentence, sprinting toward the bike park. As she approaches it, she notices that his bike is still there. Has he left on foot ? She doubts it. She wonders where he could have gone, until an idea sparks in her mind. She whirls around and rushes back inside the building, easily finding her way toward the room they usually use for tutoring. Turning the handle, she sees the pudgy fox sitting at his chair, his face inside his arms on his desk.

“Gideon ?”

The fox doesn’t move, though she saw his ear twitch as he heard his own name.

“Gid ? Are you okay ?” She asks, slowly approaching.

“This is bullshit.” He mutters in a sob. “This is such fucking bullshit.”

“Oh, Gid...” She begins, sitting next to him.

“We can’t help you if you don’t want to help yourself.” He repeats. “This… It’s sh-sh-shit ! Y’all keep sayin’ to me over and over again ! My mom, the teachers, you, my shrink, and know the principal !”

“Because it’s true-”

“It’s not that I don’t want to !” The tod shouts, his fists banging on the table. “It’s that I don’t fuckin’ know how ! I don’t understand anythin’, I’m repeatin’ a year and my grade were even worse than last year ! How… I can’t do anythin’ on my own. Even when I was… Bullyin’ y’all, I wasn’t the one comin’ up with the ideas. There ain’t nothing in here.” He says, poking his head with his thumb. “Never was. If I’m supposed to help myself… Then I give up. I can’t do it. Y’all are right, I ain’t worth anythin’.”

He settles his face back into his folded arms, his ragged breath intermittently cutting through the silence.

“Gideon… you’re not-” She asks putting a paw to his shoulder.

“I’m just a fuckin’ screw up.”

“No you’re not.”

“Oh, please ! I’m goin’ to be suspended with what I just said to the principal. And even without that, he gave me detention on every tuesday until the rest of the year. Means ya can’t tutor me no more. And I can’t do it on my own, I’ll fail this year too.”

“He gave you detention that day because it’s the only day you aren’t working.” Explains the bunny. “And just because you’re in detention doesn’t mean I can’t tutor you. You’ll probably have to stay in the study room, but it’s free of access to other students too. They can’t bar me access just because you’re there.”

“Oh… But won’t they tell us not to talk to each other ?”

The bunny shoot him a wry grin. “I’d like to see them try to explain that they won’t let the best student in freshammal year tutor another student, detention or not.”

“Ah… Oh… I’m really a dumbass, am I ?” He mutters, bowing his head with the realisation that half the reason of his outburst wasn’t justified.

“No.” The bunny answers. “You’re not a dumbass… Gideon… What happened to you ?”

“Waddya mean ?”

“I mean… You’re different. Before, you didn’t seem to care about all this, about what we thought of you, or about your marks, or about getting suspended. I’m not going to say it’s bad, I’m glad for your change of heart, I was just wondering… What happened ? Has it anything to do with you missing this year’s first quarter ?”

He shoots her a perplexed glance. “What, you don’t know ? Mrs Camull didn’t tell you ?”

“No.”

“I… I was in the hospital…”

“Why ? What happened to you ?”

The young tod buries his snout between his arms. “My dad happened.”

“Your… What did he do ?”

The fox exhales slowly, and she can see his shoulders shudder. “He… He was always angry. So angry.” There’s a waver to his voice as Gideon starts talking. “If the house was not clean, or if I got suspended, or if there wasn’t beer in the fridge, or...” The tod’s voice breaks.

Judy wishes she had been wrong in her suspicions. The bullying, the anger, the bruises… She had started connecting the dot a while ago, but she didn’t want to assume without knowing. And now that he’s talking, she wishes he would stop and that she’d forget. Instead, she puts a supporting paw on his arm, that he grabs without looking.

“It wasn’t too bad. I mean… Mom would make me hide… I didn’t really understand why until… She had forgotten to buy bread, and he was so angry, and he started slapping her, and the she fell, so he kicked her, called her… Called her a stupid whore. And I tried to stop him, put mahself in front of her. He told me that if I thought I was adult enough to tell him what to do, I better be ready to take my beating like a grown-up.”

Gideon emits a strangled chuckle. “Wish I could say I gave him as much as I got. Not much an eight years old can do against an adult.Then, after that first one… I think… He got less… I thought he was less angry… Mom didn’t get beat up as much since I did too…”

His breaths gets ragged and he keep his gaze riveted on the wall in front of him.

“Gid-”

“Don’t. Don’t say yer sorry. I ain’t nuthin’ to do wid ya.”

If she didn’t know better, she’d think the thickness in his voice is due to anger. At loss about what to do, she simply press the paw that holds hers.

“Life was pretty much shit ‘till mom fell pregnant again a couple years ago… Dad got better. Barely hit us anymore… Well not her. Drunk less. I thought it was over. That was fixin’ himself. Then… Then Hailey was born and… It got bad again. Worse. We lacked money, we lacked… Everythin’. That’s when I had to start workin’ to help, cuz’ mom couldn’t yet, and we had one more mouth to feed. Dad started sayin’ it was all mom’s fault, that she was whorin’ herself and that’s how she got pregnant. That Hailey wasn’t his. I tried to take it when I could, cuz mom was too tired takin’ care of Hailey. I couldn’t always be there, especially wid’s work, but it helped. ‘Til one day… Mom forgot to make dinner. Didn’t have the time, or she was just too tired, I dunno. I told her to hide with Hailey in my room. I knew… It was gonna be bad. Real bad. I was gonna take care of it, make dinner, get dad to take it out on me instead of her… But he wouldn’t listen… He started goin’ upstairs, and I thought he was goin’ to hurt them both… I put myself in front of him. It’s… It’s the first time he broke sum’thin.” The tod explains showing his arm. “Double fracture. Tha’s also the first time the cops came.”

“Where… Where is he now ?”

“Prison, for the next five years. He’ll get out with a restraining order… With some luck, I’ll never have to see him again.”

Judy doesn’t know what to say to that. She almost said “good”, but there’s nothing good about that situation. She spent her life believing Gideon was simply a jerk. But now, she can see that there was a lot underneath the surface. And with the sociology and ZPD reports she read as preparation for later, she should have formulated a theory about it earlier

“You know, so-so-sometimes I feel like I deserve it. I was horrible to y’all at school. I stole stuff, and I was a major jerk-”

“No one deserves to be treated like that !”

“Tha’s what my therapist keeps sayin’… But I can’t help it. Maybe, if I had been better, if I had worked harder, if he never had to pick me up from school because of a suspension, or at the police station...”

“Gideon-”

“I made his life harder. I made everyone’s life harder. Even yours. I still am. I don’t understand why you’re all tryin’ to help me when I just treat you all like dirt. It’s ain’t even the first time I repeat a year, and you… I don’t deserve your help…” He trails off, wiping his eyes.

“Of course you do !” Reacts Judy. “Yes, you were a jerk, and so what ? You might not know how to help yourself, but you want to, right ?”

The tod nods.

“When you get angry, when you do… stupid things like fighting, or cursing, you do regret it, right ?”

“Not always.” The tod admits a bit shamefully. “I’m sorry I was a jerk to you when ya started tutoring me for example, but I don’t regret punching Donnie.”

The bunny looks a bit shocked, before giving an embarrassed laugh. “If he had said things like that about you, I might have punched him too.” She says.

“You would have ?” He asks, surprised.

“Maybe. What I mean, is that I understand why you did it. I’m not mad at you about it. I… I’m not mad at you at all. You attacked him because he insulted me. What kind of friend would I be if I was mad at you for trying to defend me ?”

“Someone like you shouldn’t be friend like a dumbass like me.” He says in a sullen tone that breaks her heart.

“Gideon, look at me.” She states, putting her on paws his cheeks and forcing him to face her. “You’re not a dumbass. You have anger problems, you’re struggling at school, you’re working to support your family. You’re in a rough situation and you have the right to be stressed out about it. And you’re my friend, that means I’m not giving up on you.”

She gives him the hug he didn’t dare ask for. It’s warm and comforting, and he tries not to breath in her scent. He’s probably going to smell like bunny later, but he can’t really it bothers him. Then she let’s go, and it feels a little hollow.

“We need to go back to principal’s office. I got him to promise to be lenient on you if you came back and apologised.”

The tod is hesitant, but when she extends her paw, he takes it, and lets her lead him away. They reach the ram’s office, and the bunny knocks, opening the door when Mr Woolinsky tells them to come in.

He doesn’t say anything, as the tod walks in front of his desk with his head bowed. “I… I’m sorry I cu-cu-cursed at you.”

The ram’s focused gaze feels piercing. The seconds get longer, and he starts to suspect he’ll get suspended anyway.

“Apology accepted.” The principal finally utters. “But it’s your last warning. Use that kind of language in front of me again, and you will face a suspension and I will have a talk with your mother. Is that clear, young fox ?”

“It is, sir.”

“Good. Then, you two can go.”

As they’re about to exit the room, the ram stops then one last time. “Just one last thing, Mr Grey. Congratulations on your marks’ improvements.”

Gideon tries to hide the smile of pride that sentence triggered, but the bunny still sees it.

“Wanna go study ?” She asks, despite the fact that she really isn’t in the mood.

“I dunno… I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate.”

Judy nods. “Do you want to do something else ?”

“I… I wanted to go to the reservoir. You don’t have to come, though, if ya have other things to do.”

“No, I’ll come with you. It’s kind of calm, I like it.” She smiles. “Plus, I think I need to empty my head. That’s not something I can really do with all the noise at home.”

\- 1 -

There used to be a time when Gideon could easily outrun anyone else on his bike. Being fat was never much of a handicap until recently. This time, he has a hard time following the bunny. He almost catches up to her on straight portions of road, and gets in front in a couple of slopes, but when the path goes up, he finds himself struggling.

It’s out of breath that the two mammals reach the reservoir. The tod set his backpack down next to his bike and the bunny imitates him, both of them taking back their breath as they round up the shed.

“You gave me a run for my money.”

“So you were forcing it too ?” The tod asks, stepping on the pile of tyres, and then climbing on the roof before offering her his paw.

She grabs it, climbing up as she nods. “I don’t have as much stamina as wish I had, but when I go all out, I can be really fast.”

“Guess working at the steel mill gotta pay, somehow.” The fox jokes flexing one of his arms.

The bunny reaches and prods it as a reflex. The fox might have more than just muscle around his bones, there’s still a fair amount of them too. “Not bad.” She comments before flexing too. Her grey fur contour her lean but powerful muscles. He can’t tell she’s already kind of ripped, and she’s just a teenager.

Gideon hesitates, but ultimately decides that if she’s offering, she has no problem with him touching her arm. The tod whistles. “Ya got muscles on ya.”

“You’d still win on an arm wrestling match.” She smiles.

“Yeah, probably.”

They both sir on the edge of the roof, letting their feet dangle down. The bunny lets her upper body lay on the concrete warmed by the sun.

Gideon’s gaze roam to the small patch of violet flowers. It’s really strange the effect just looking at them can have on him. Calming, almost soothing. The shapes and colours dancing with the wind, they empty his mind.

“I like this place.” The bunny says.

“You do ?”

“It’s calm. At home, there’s always noise. Even in the field, it’s hard to be alone.”

The tod emits a strange chuckle of acknowledgement. Yeah, it does feel good to be alone. He used to come here to avoid his dad, now he does it so he’ll have some time of his own. He loves his mother and little sister to death, but between them, school and work, time just escapes him and he’s so tired. Coming here, looking at the flowers and the sky, getting bored, actively bored, it got this strange aftertaste of freedom.

“Can I ask you a weird question ?” Judy has straightened her head, and is leaning on her elbows.

The tod lifts a perplexed brow. “Shure.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to become a cop ?”

“Why ya ask ?”

“I don’t know...” The bunny reflects. “I looked at the ZPD minimal physical standards… They’re so high. They were made for medium sized mammal, and I’m training, and training… I barely compare.”

“I dunno… We’re both kids. Yer even younger than I am.”

“It’s barely two years of difference !” The bunny reacts.

“It’s almost three, who needs math tutorin’ now ?” He chuckles. “I think… Ya already have it all figured out. Somethin’ you wanna do, what to do to get there. Ya already proved ya could do stuff no one could… Hell, ya got me to study, how’s that for an accomplishment ?”

The doe emits a giggle. “Yeah, that was an uphill battle.”

“Hey !” He reacts, giving her a playful shove. There’s some worry in his eyes, that maybe he went a bit too far with the physical contact, but she just shoves him back with a smile. “But yeah… That had to be hard. I think if ya want to be a cop, ya’ll be one.”

“Thank you.” The bunny grins.

“Sometimes, I wish I was… I knew what I wanted to do wid’ my life. I don’t want to work a shit job my whole life… But even wid’ a highschool degree, I dunno what I would do.”

“Nothing you’re interested in ?”

Gideon shrugs. “Not really.”

“Isn’t there stuff you like to do ? At home or at school ? Or something you’re good at ?”

“Maybe bakin’...” He mutters with an embarrassed expression.

“Do you like it, or are you good at it ?”

“Dunno… Both… Mom always says my pies are the best… But she’s my mom, ya know, she kept all the shitty drawings I used to make her.”

Judy snorts. “I think my parents have a literal ton of those. Maybe we should do a bonfire out of them someday. They take a lot of space. But to come back to your baking… Yeah, I think if that’s something you like to do… You should do it. Even if doesn’t pan out as a career, you’ll still know how to bake pies.”

Gideon stares at her for a few seconds, trying to decipher her expression. He can’t tell if she’s serious, or mocking him, but she wasn’t ever the mocking kind. With a huff, he lets himself fall on his back and looks up at the sky. Yeah, maybe he’ll try to put some effort into his baking. What the hell, worst scenario ends up in him having pastries. Pastries are good.


	12. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a short one, but I did warn you about inconsistent schedule.

"Is that true ?"

Judy's midway to her seat in literature when she's stopped by a doe. The other female bunny, wears heavy make up, and is named Sarah (she thinks). They never talked before and Judy's actually surprised the other doe would ever talk to her.

"What ?"

"That you tutor a fox."

"Yeah."

"And that he fought with Donnie."

"Yeah… That too."

Without another word, the doe walks back to her friend and hear them chattering between themselves. She can make out the word "fox", "true" and another that makes her thinks her life is going to get a whole lot harder : "predophile".

\- 1 -

"So, I didn't know you were into canids." Comes a whisper to Judy's left. The doe turns her head as she exit the mathematics' class to see a smiling Sharla. It's the only class in which they aren't sitting next to each other. Coincidentally, in this one, Sharla sits next to Sarah.

"Not you too." The bunny groans.

"I'm not judging, you've spent a lot of time together."

"Sharla..."

"I mean, you're growing, your hormones are doing strange things to your mind and body. I think it's fine, if it makes you happy."

The bunny elbows her ribs, though with far less than her full strength. "Are you finished ?"

"Well, I have a lot of other really interesting gossips from the warpainted airhead, but you got the abridged version."

"Oh thanks cheese-"

"Though, is it true fox have a knot ?"

"A what ? What is that ?"

The ewe shoots her a crooked smile. "Just ask Zoogle image about fox knots."

As they exit the room, Judy takes out her phone and quickly types it in, before blushing hard. Is that what it looks like ? Would that be what Gideon's look like ? And why the hell I she wondering about that ? "Oh sweet cheese and crackers… Why did you have to put this inside my head ? And how did you even know about that ?"

"Sarah knows a surprising amount in terms of biology. As for the why, it's because you're so cute when you blush."

"Don't call me cute." The bunny huffs. "You're a really bad friend, you know that, right ? If this gossip is going to turn into a thing, I hope you'll be more supportive than that."

"It won't be a thing. No one is going to believe it."

* * *

The bunny is studying in her room with her headphones. With her bunny hearing, she's forced to keep the sound quite low. That's why, when someone knocks on the door, she easily hears them.

"Come in ?" She answers, taking down her headphones.

Both her parent appear. Her father, a rather pudgy buck, wears a worried expression, matched in tone, though not in intensity, by the matronly doe that leads the two of them.

"Judy, can we talk to you ?"

She's heard that tone before. It's somewhere between the "you should try to find an easier dream." speech the one from "here's how bunnies are made."

"Yes." She answers, putting down her headphones and preparing herself to a very uncomfortable discussion. "What is it ?"

"Well… Erh." Begins Bonnie. "You know that we love you, right ?"

Yup, that's a red flag. What is it going to be ? New chores ? A new ploy to get her to make more male friends ? Another 'dreams should be given up on' speech ?

"Yes. I know."

"Have you, uh… Thought about the biology ?"

"The… Biology ?"

"About… Ah, this is hard… How to put it… Ronnie ! You know Ronnie, right ?"

The bunny rolls her eyes. "He's my cousin, of course I know him."

"Well… When you heard he was gay, what did you think ?"

Judy shrugs. "I didn't really care. I think he and his boyfriend are cute together."

"Yeah… Right. Us too… I might have been a bit hard on your aunt and uncle, they had a hard time understanding it…"

The bunny nods. She remembers that they got into a few fights, but after the buck told them that they could either accept who he was or that they'd not be part of his life, they started to understand that they might be wrong. Too bad it took an ultimatum for that to happen.

"We want you to know that if we don't really understand..."

"I think it's darnn weird !" Mutters her father, getting an elbow to the rib from his wife.

"We still love you."

"Wha- What are you talking about ?" Judy asks a bit lost.

"All we want is for you to be careful, Jude. You're at that age where you're going to have urges. And sometimes they're going to be really strong. It'll be up to you to chose to act upon them or not. But it needs to be a choice."

The bunny's brow furrow as she tries to understand what they mean. Then it dawns on her. "What- I'm not dating Gideon !"

They stare at her in confusion, until her mother talks again. "You're not ?"

"Of course not !" The bunny scoffs. "I'm tutoring him ! Where did you get that notion ?"

"Erh..." Hesitates her father. "Well, you know, sometimes your siblings talk and we hear things… You two are really not dating ?"

"No !"

Both her parents emit a long sigh of relief, which somehow only serves to make her temper raise. "Oh, Jude, I'm so glad !" Says her father. "I really didn't want to have to deal with that."

"Stu !"

"What ? Homosexuality, I can understand but inters..." He shudders. "Makes my skin crawl."

"Alright. Okay. Good talk." The bunny utters, before walking toward them and ushering them out. "Gotta keep studying."

Her parents look a bit shocked as they get basically pushed out of the room by their daughter, but don't really protest. "Okay dear." Says her mother.

"Don't overwork yourself." Says her father as she closes the door.

Then she goes back to her bed, grabs a pillow and screams inside it, in anger. Weirdly enough, it turns into an urge to cry. That her parents made assumption about her love life is bad enough, but their reaction when learning they were wrong felt somehow worse.


	13. Pie and Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Captain, Captain, look out the window."
> 
> "What is it priv- Oh my god !"
> 
> "It's gaining on us !"
> 
> "It's not gaining on us, it's all around us ! Divert all power to the shields, we need to get through before the pressure gets to high !"
> 
> "The meters are already maxed out ! The fluff is already to dense, sir ! It'll crush us as soon as we'll reach it !"
> 
> "How long will the hull hold ?"
> 
> "Impossible to know, a few chapters, at best."
> 
> "May god have mercy on our soul."

The fox enters the study room. The orange light of the late afternoon it's the white tables just at the right angle, making the tod raise his arm to protext his eyes. As he move toward one of the few tables that are paired together, he notices that the room is mostly empty of students, except for a senior year wolf, who's picking at something between his teeth, while his feet are resting on the seat next to him.. The cow in charge of keeping attendance of the students in detention doesn't seem to care about it, and only lifts her gaze from her book as she hears the scraping of Gideon's chair against the tiled floor. She takes the attendance book and writes something in it as the tod takes out his school supplies.

"Hey !" Comes the wolf's voice. "Hey, you, the fox ?"

Gideon wonders why the wolf would feel the need to precise who he's talking to. "Yeah ?" He whispers back.

"What are you here for ?"

Gideon feels a bit taken aback that the other canid wouldn't know about him.

"Fought with a buck."

The older canid shoots him an interrogative look. "Why ?"

"He insulted a friend of mine. You ?"

"Go caught smoking behind the science lab." He shrugs.

"You got detention for that ?" Reacts the tod. He got caught smoking a couple of times the year prior, but the worst thing he ever got was a warning.

"It wasn't tobacco." The wolf grins and winks.

Gideon snorts. Yeah, that would deserve a detention.

"Don't make me put down my book." Absentmindedly utters the herbivore, shooting each of them a quick glare.

Then they hear a knock at the door, and Judy pushes it open. The cow lifts a brow as she notices the doe. Opening her attendance book, she checks to see if she was supposed to be expecting another student. Nope. She's even more surprised when she sees the bunny walk straight to the fox and sits next to him, before taking out her own supplies. Then the two mammals start whispering to each other.

"What do you think you're doing ?"

"Erh… I'm tutoring him." Judy answers.

The supervisor's gaze travels between both mammals. "Really ?"

"Yes."

The cow shrugs before taking out her earbuds. "Don't talk too loud." She states before plugging them into her ears. She doesn't like being interrupted when she reads. And if the bunny's going to tutor the fox… Well, it's not her problem. It's not as if she was going to report students for studying.

\- 1 -

As the detention ends, Judy and Gideon make their way toward the bike lot. The doe unlocks hers and sits on the saddle when the tod stops her. "Hey… Uh, d'ya have some time before goin' home ?"

Well, she usually use the time he spends figuring things out to work on her own homeworks, and it's not as if she had things planned for the evening either. Her parents don't want her going home after dark, but they probably still have a couple of hours before the sun sets.

"Sure. Did you have other questions about your lessons ?"

"Nah… I mean, yeah, but it's not about that. Ma' wanted to see ya."

"Why ?" Reacts the bunny.

"Hell if I know. She just told me she wanted to meet, and since ya have some free time now..."

"Okay. Let's go."

\- 2 -

Gideon's old house feels more familiar this time around. Remembering that his little sister might be sleeping, the bunny tries to be silent as she enters through the front door.

It proves to be useless when she sees Willa playing with her daughter, rolling a ball toward her, the kit sending it back while giggling.

"Hey Ma'."

"Hey son." The vixen smiles, picking up her daughter, before giving a kiss to her son. The tod blushes a bit, as he's not overly comfortable with the display of affection in front of his friend. He doesn't seem that embarrassed when his sister grab one of his finger and her mother puts her into his arms. There's a little part of the old Judy that fears he might mishandle the kit or hurt her, but the gentle way he holds her puts it to rest.

"Hey you." He whispers. "Whatcha do today, lil' devil ?"

The bunny stifles a giggle at Gideon's cooing. This is so cute it makes her heart ache. "You wanted to see me Mrs Grey ?"

"Didn't I tell ya to call me Willa ?" She scolds with a grin. "I actually received a letter from highschool about Gideon's detention and the reason behind it."

Lead fills Judy's stomach. "Oh… I… I'm sorry. If Gideon-"

"I was a bit mad at my son for gettin' yet another bad mark on his school record, but it came with dis." The vixen cuts, handing the bunny a letter. It looks like a quarter school report but without the teacher's assessment. However, the marks are detailed, showing their progression in time. The tod averages at about 55, and the marks range from 22 for the earliest, to 64 for the latest. "He's made a lot of progress. When you started tutorin' him, I knew he would, but I… I didn't think he could get that high !"

Judy almost cringes. That Willa considers 64 to be high marks feels… Weird. To her, it's still a rather low score. And that she didn't thing her son couldn't get there… She doesn't know what to make of that. Plus, Judy herself doubts he could get much higher grades without a goal in sight. The other problem is that even if he get higher mark during the last quarter, the school still might not let him pass to the next class. If he keeps up, she knows he'll consistently score at over 70, but it still might not be enough.

Gideon's eyes have widened like saucers as he reads the paper. It seems that despite having seen his own grades, he hadn't tried to calculate his average.

"I wanted to really thank you, and uh… Maybe, ya could stay for dinner ? I know it ain't much, but I really want ya to know how much I appreciate everything you did for Gideon."

The doe can't help but smile. Her own mother has always used that same method to show her gratitude. A casserole, fruit cake, vegetable pie… To her, baking for other is a great way to show how much she cares.

"I'll have to call home, though. My parents will be worried if I don't come back soon."

"I have some leftover dough, I'm pretty sure I could do somethin' out of it for dessert." Adds the tod putting down his sister.

\- 3 -

"Can I help ?"

The kitchen is indeed quite small. If Willa got in with them, it would start being really crowded. Thankfully, the working surface is large enough for two mammals to stand next to each other. Gideon has finished flattening the dough and putting it in its mould.

All the while, the oven is preheating and there's a pot of something heating on the stove that smells good that she can't recognize, but smells really great.

"Erh… Yeah, you can peel some pears. Your parents are okay for you to eat here ?"

"They were a bit surprised that I ate at yours, but I told them your mom offered."

Judy feels a bit silly has she takes the peeling knife and two pears he gives her. She's always hated working in the kitchen, offering to lend a paw might have been a bad idea. But it's interesting to look at Gideon as he works. Plus maybe she could broach a topic they've avoided this past week ; the rumours about them being together. She wonders if it weighs on him as much as it does on her.

When she glances at him, she notices his focused expression. It looks nothing like the one he sports when they're studying. There's no worry, no boredom in it. His paws moves with precision, and care, the fruits losing their skins only with a couple of strokes of the knife. Then he starts cutting them in thin slices. He doesn't go as fast as she'd expect, but all slices are completely even. He then turns to her and gives a look at the single pear she managed to peel while he took care of his owns.

"Oh… Sorry, I'm not really fast at this." She says, a bit embarrassed about losing herself in her thoughts.

"S'fine. Cut this one while I peel the other."

Judy tries to be as thorough as possible in her cutting, but it pales in comparison to what her friend produced. By the time she's finished cutting, he's already halfway through the last pear. Then he takes out a can of apricot coating, as well as powdered and flaked almonds.

Taking the pear slices, he puts them on the dough in a geometrical pattern, bunching them together, before taking the pot from the fire and pouring some powdered almond in it. He stirs what she now recognises as pastry cream before offering her a spoonful. "Want some ?"

"We're about to eat."

The tod shrugs, though his smile shows some guilt.

"It's really good !" The doe reacts as she gives him back the spoon that he tosses in the sink.

"S'just pastry cream." Her friends answers with a dismissive shrug, before pouring it in the mould, turning the bunches of pear slices into small islands.

The tod looks almost serene as he works, an expression she's rarely seen on his face. There's a confidence to his attitude that stirs something in the bunny.

He then sprinkles a pinch of salt on the pastry before pouring the apricot coating on it in an even coat. "Could've done the coatin' mahself, but it takes a while." He says in an apologetic tone, before adding the flaked almonds on top. "And done. In the oven it goes." He smiles, before turning timer to twenty five minutes.

As he cleans his paws, he seem to realise something. "Sorry I didn't let ya do much." He apologises in a sheepish tone. "I just don't have the habit of havin' someone helpin' me."

"It's fine. I liked watching you work."

"Y-you did ?"

"Yeah, you looked professional… It's, uh… Really cool."

"Cool ?"

Judy nods. "Yeah. I think it's cool that you have something you like doing. I have so many siblings that just want to laze in front of the TV and do nothing of their free time. You learned to do something by yourself, and I think it's cool."

Gideon feels his ears heating up and his throat dry out. He'd never think Judy would found him "cool".

"Thank. Yer really cool too. Like, uh… Badass and stuff."

"Badass ?"

"Yeah. Like, ya stand up to teachers and idiots like me, and ya don't back down. Tha's pretty badass."

Judy feels her ears heating up. She knows she's badass, Sharla and Bobby told her a couple of times. From Gideon, it sounds different, though.

"Okay kids, I have a vegetable loaf to heat up and some soup as well… Ah, Gideon, I'm gonna need some space in the kitchen."

Judy almost jumps as the vixen's voice his heard, and internally berates herself again for not having talked about the topic of the rumours, still stuck in the back of her mind.

"On it, Ma'."

"Erh, what do I do ?" Asks the doe.

"Oh, can you keep an eye on Hailey ? You can also set up the table if ya want."

\- 4 -

"I think I should go." States Judy as she checks her phone. The meal wasn't exceptional, the vegetable loaf was a bit bland. The pear pie, however, was fantastic. Of course, she wasn't about to tell Willa that her son was better in the kitchen than she was.

"Take the rest of the pie." Says the vixen, going to the kitchen to grab a plastic box.

"You don't need to-"

"Nonsense !" Cuts the female voice from the kitchen. "It's the least we can do for the mammal that is helpin' my son."

"You know, he works a lot too. I'm not the one making him remember everything, I'm just guiding him."

"Well, you deserve to be thanked for your guidance, then. And don't worry, if I want more pie, I can just ask my son." She smiles, shoving the plastic box in the doe's paws.

Both vulpines accompany her to the door, Gideon's mother giving her a quick hug. Judy hesitates a couple of seconds before giving one to the tod too. "See ya at school." She utters, before leaving.

"I think she likes ya." She hears Willa whisper to her son as she mounts her bike.

"Ma' ! She could hear ya !"

As the doe rides away, she smiles. Of course, she likes him, they're friend, aren't they ?


	14. Discussion on a Bench

Judy's starting to be really pissed about that whole situation. The teasing, she can handle. That they'd go after Gideon too is a whole other matter.

Plus she didn't find a moment to really talk to him. That too is weighing her down.

It's already twice she had to step in a stop him from doing something drastic and stupid, which only served to cement her into the beauty that tamed the beast in the mind of her peers.

There's a little part of her that likes the metaphor, but another quite larger that is growing tired of the number of innuendos she's hearing all day.

The other problem is the bigots, and the disgusted looks they give them. Sometimes, it's hard to believe they're in the twenty-first century.

"Don't listen to them." Says Bobby. "They used to think me and Sharla were dating because we're both dorks."

"I'm not a dork !" Reacts Sharla. "I'm really cool."

Judy and her cougar friend shoot her a perplexed look. "Sharla, we're dorks." States the bunny. "Bobby's the dorkiest, with his vests-"

"My vests are very cool." He grins.

"-his shirts and his red ties. And he's a music nerd. You're the ultimate bookworm with your plaited dresses and your white shirts and you weird internet history, and I'm still Judy on duty."

"Speaking of duty, have you talked to Gideon about this ?" Bobby asks. "The rumors I mean ?"

Judy shakes her head. "Not yet. I should, it's starting to really get to him. I don't think any of us really wants to think about it when I'm tutoring him. Besides, he already has a hard time focusing, I don't think I need to add that distraction on top of it."

* * *

"Hey."

It's a free period and Gideon is sitting on the most remote bench in the courtyard, trying and failing to understand his last physics lesson when he's interrupted. It angers him a bit, because he really hoped he could get it without Judy's help. It's not that he would resent not being able to do so, but it would impress her if he could… Maybe.

Lifting his gaze, the tod sees a rather tall cougar, that has to be about twice his size, he recognizes as Bobby Catmull. The feline is always wearing his vests and ties, which makes him look like a pompous asshole, but he rarely acts that way.

"What ?" He asks in an icy and dangerous tone. He has had it with mammal coming up to him and implying he's dating Judy. Not only that, but some of them used really creative terms that disrespected her, and he really can't have that. The fact that the feline seems a bit scared of his aggressive tone is also a bit satisfactory, but also makes him feel guilty.

"Erh… Well… I wondered if you wanted to hang out for a bit. We both have a free period, so…"

"Why ?" Gideon asks dumbfoundedly. Why would one of the mammal he bullied in middleschool want that ? Especially since they haven't talked in two years.

"Because you're friend Judy, and I'm friend with Judy, and I think that maybe we should try-"

The tod gives him a long look and Bobby loses his words. He's way taller than the fox, but somehow, the smaller predator still scares him a bit.

"Listen… I know this is weird that we're talking. It's weird to me too considering everything, but I think that whole situation with the rumours about you and Judy dating needs to be resolved."

"That ain't your business." The tod states in a voice he tries to keep neutral, but is still tinted with anger. "What do ya care ?"

"She's my friend."

Gideon thinks on it. That's a good reason. He wants to resolve the situation too, for her sake more than his. He doesn't like how they give her looks or talk behind her back when they think she or he can't hear them. "I still don't see what we can do, though." The tod admits, and the cougar takes it as his cue to take the sit next to him.

"Maybe we could brainstorm."

"Brainwhat ?" Whatever that is, it doesn't sound pleasant.

"Erm… You, know throw out ideas and see which stick."

"I dunno… I ain't very good with ideas. Even Travis is stumped. I mean, come on, who'd think Judy would want to date me ?" The fox shrugs derisively, still wishing the cougar would just leave him alone. "If they're stupid enough to think that, they gotta be more thickskulled than I am."

"Judy doesn't seem to think you're stupid." Remarks Bobby.

"She ain't always right. Anyway, we ain't datin', and I dunno what I could say to change other people's mind. I mean, if we were datin', we could just break up and that'd be the end of it." He finishes by turning his gaze back to his notebook, hoping the cougar will take the hint and move away.

Bobby's eyes widen. "You could !"

"If we were datin', yeah..."

"No ! I mean, you could break up ! Like, play it as if you were dating and break up ! So that people would stop bugging you about being together because they'd think you've broken up !"

The tod can't help his eye from twitching as his brain is tries to catch up with what the feline is spewing at him. "Tha's a lot of break up." He utters.

"Break up !" Bobby adds with a wide grin that shows his fangs. "But I think that could work. Maybe you should suggest that to her."

"I'll talk to her about it." States the fox. "Now, I need to keep working on this." He adds, pointing at his notebook, in tone that clearly means he's starting to be fed up by the discussion.

"Do you need help ?"

"No." He shoots back a bit drily. "I… I gotta figure it out on my own."

Bobby is about to point out that Judy's tutoring him, and that it can't really be called "Figuring it out on his own.", but decides against it. The fox is still rather anger prone, and he has other things to do than to start a shouting match.

Gideon, for his part, decides to try not to let the feline's presence phase him, and plunges back into his notebook. Vectors can't be THAT hard, it's just arrows pointing in directions, goddamit !

\- 1 -

Judy and Sharla exit their history class, talking about a few points in the politics of the old country. The reasons behind the rodent alliance, their failed attempt at conquering their neighboring countries (seriously, how could mice and hamster hope to fight against wolves and bears ?).

They both reach the courtyard, scanning it for Bobby, who they find sitting on a bench, next to a Gideon who is putting away his notebook.

Seeing them approach, the vulpine slings his backpack over his shoulder to leave.

"Where are you going ?" Asks Judy.

"I'm leaving y'all alone." He answers, somewhat perplexed by the question.

"You don't have to leave." The doe states.

Gideon shoots her a dubious glance, before his gaze roams over to Sharla, who he sees shrinking under it. It's subtle, but he can see some fear in her eyes.

"I have somewhere to be." He mutters, before rounding her. "See ya."

As he moves away, Judy turns to Bobby. "Did you say something to him ?"

"Like what ?" Reacts the cougar.

"I don't know…"

The bunny feels a bit… Weirded out by the situation. Gideon and Bobby sitting together is an odd situation, and the fox leaving just like that afterward… Well, she'll just talk to him about him during their next tutoring session.

"What were you two talking about ?" Suddenly asks Sharla to the cougar.

"Oh… Stuff." He shoots a quick glance to Judy who doesn't notice it. She's too focused on Gideon at the moment, actually. Maybe she should invite him to hang out with them, but she's not one hundred percent sure Bobby and Sharla would be okay with it. After all, he used to bully them too. The doe has seen how much he has changed, and gotten an apology from him, but as far she knows, they didn't.

* * *

This certainly isn't their best tutoring session. Gideon seems distracted throughout, and gets most of the work they do wrong. Of course, as her tutor, she expects that he actually needs her help, and failing is okay. But as their session goes on, the fox seems more and more upset. It sometimes happened when they weren't studying during detention, and when it did, he simply left to take a walk outside. Now, though, he can't, and it seems to be taking a toll on the vulpine.

Finally, the two hours are up, and the vulpine seems to rush to pack up his things before leaving the room. The bunny's surprised when she sees him waiting for her in the hallway, she had half expected him to leave school without saying good bye.

"Jude, can we talk ?" He asks in a hushed tone. That gets one of her eyebrows to rise, and she follows him to a more secluded part of the school.

"I s'pose ya heard the rumors ?"

The bunny nods. Of course she heard the rumors. Hell, she made sure to be in his vicinity most of the time to keep him from doing something stupid about them. "Yeah."

"And, uh… What do ya wanna do about it ?"

The bunny shrugs. "They're rumors. They'll die down eventually."

"What if they don't though ? I mean… I'm never fightin' anymore, but they all see me as the big bad fox. What if they all keep seein' ya as… Erh…"

"Your girlfriend ?"

She gets a nod as an answer.

"As far as rumors go, it's a bit tame… I mean, the anatomical questions are… Well, yes it's annoying. But what can we do about it ? It's not as if we could say anything that they would believe."

"We could… Erh… Break up." The fox mutters. "Bobby suggested it. 'Cause… erh, well… If they can't believe we ain't together, they could believe we were breakin' up…" He trails off, before erupting in a strange laugh. "I mean, come on ! Bunny and fox, that can't work out ! Shit, me and ya… That'd be weird… Wouldn't it ?"

"Y-yeah… I mean, that could never work." The doe answers with a wavering smile.

"How can they believe that ?"

"Exactly. It's… Erh… Really idiotic." Huffs the bunny.

"Buncha morons. Worst'n me." He adds, not meeting her gaze. "So… If we break up… Like fake break up… When do ya wanna do it ?"

"It could be whenever, I guess, but we'd need an audience." Answers the bunny. "But what would be the reason, though ? I mean, if people start asking question, we should have something ready as an answer."

"I dunno…" There are a few ideas that come to his mind, of them are related to the way his father treated his mother, and he really doesn't want any of them be thrusted upon him. "Ya could say… Erh…" The tod is wringing his brain trying to find something they could disagree on, but not something too bad either. Maybe something in their past. "Like, maybe you could say that… Ya didn't wanna date someone that thought ya couldn't be a cop. I mean, ya can. Ya totally can ! But I used to think ya couldn't, so, that ain't unbelievable."

It's a sound idea, but Judy doesn't like that it would put the break up on him. Then again, it would mean that she would be the one breaking up with him. That she would still accept to tutor him wouldn't make it look like she was using it to remain close to him. Yes. That could work.

"A-are you sure ?" Judy asks. "I mean, I'm pretty sure it would work, but… It would put it all on you."

The fox waves his paw dismissively. "Ain't gonna be the first time I'd be wrongly accused of sum'tin. Least this time it's fer a good reason."

That line throws her right back at her discussion with Travis. "I don't want people to… I mean, it wouldn't be fair to you." She says in a voice she wishes wasn't wavering. "I don't want others to think you're a bad mammal."

"They already think that. Won't make it any worse. 'Sides, I don't care what they think about me. I just can't stand that they're dicks to ya too."

The hug she gives him is a bit sudden, almost makes him jump. "You're a really good friend, Gid."

"Well… I'm tryin'. First time I am, actually. I just hope I ain't makin' a mess of things." He answers in a mutter.

"Is that why you left in a hurry the other day ? Not the part about you trying to be a better friend, but this whole break up thing ?"

Gideon shrugs. "Nah. Just… Felt awkward talkin' wid Bobby. It's obvious enough Sharla doesn't like me. Didn't wanna make y'all feel like ya had to put up wid' me."

"Maybe, you could, erh… Try to apologize ?"

He looks at her dumbfoundedly, before his expression turns to dubious. "Ya think that would make things better ?"

"Well… Maybe ?"

"Listen, I… I don't hate her, or Bobby, okay ? Thinkin' of it, there's only one mammal I think I hate. But if 'dat mammal came and apologized… Even wid' that I ain't sure I could ever forgive him. Why would that be different with her ?"

"Because you changed."

The fox opens his mouth and closes it back down. Yes, he did change. But what's the difference ? He still bullied her, and everyone else. It's the whole reason why he was alone until Judy started tutoring him. That she forgave him was already incomprehensible until he realised she was the best mammal he ever met. But Sharla and Bobby… They have no reason to make an effort and he couldn't really blame them over it.

"How does that make a difference ?" He mutters.

"It just does. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, okay ? I simply want my friends to like each other."

"I'll think about it." He simply huffs. "Listen, I really gottta bounce, so about the break up thing…"

"We can plan it out another time, don't worry."

"Okay… See ya."


	15. Apology

"No."

Judy's ears fall at her best friend's answer.

"Come on, Sharla !"

"Judy, I'm not going to give you an answer."

"But-"

The black sheep runs a hoof in her wool. "Listen, if Gideon wants to apologize, he has to come do it himself, not ask you to do so in his stead."

"I'm not apologizing for him !" The bunny reacts.

"It's as if." Bobby chimes in. "You just asked us if we would forgive if he apologised, if we tell him we would, that voids the whole gesture. If we say yes, well, it will make it easy for him, and if we say no, he doesn't have to do it. It's a hard maybe."

"All I'm asking is for you to give him a chance." Judy reacts.

"We are. He has a chance to apologise." States Sharla. "Last time I tried to talk with him, he basically snarled at me. As far as chances go, I feel like I'm giving him plenty."

The doe bites her lips. She really wants Bobby and Sharla to be friends with Gideon. Or at the very least, tolerate him.

\- 1 -

"Are ya sure ?"

"Yeah… I mean, I'm not asking you to hang out with us if you don't want to… It's just that I don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you when I'm not tutoring you."

The fox wishes it wasn't the case, but seeing her with Sharla and Bobby during recess while he keeps to himself feels isolating. He can't ask her to hang out with him instead either, and prior to her tutoring him, he didn't feel lonely. Or rather, he didn't know what he felt.

Well, he did, but it was because he didn't think anyone was actually worth knowing. The other kids were simply a bunch of condescending assholes that looked down on the dumb fox.

Most of the other students have left school now, and the ewe and cougar actually stood behind because Judy asked them to.

"Well… My therapist said that I should try to make amends. That accepting that I was wrong's a part of growin'. And… Shit, I was wrong to treat y'all like that, wasn't I ?"

Judy chooses not to answer his rhetorical question, patting his arm instead.

"Here goes nuthin'." He huffs, before starting to walk toward the pair of mammal. As he gets closer, he can feel his back tensing up, and his movements getting more sluggish. What if whatever he says is not enough ? What if he did too much wrong and they won't forgive him ? What if he actually doesn't deserve it ? The only reason he doesn't leave is the bunny standing by his side. She helped him get this far, he can't disappoint her now can he ?

"Hey." He says in a weak voice. The pair of mammal give him looks that convey how wary they are of him. Despite the fact that he is wringing his paw, or that Judy trusts him, they are still worried of what he'll say or do. He feels his anger flaring, they're already judging him even though he hasn't said anything. Yeah, he's a fox, he's a bully, and then what ? Do they think they're better than him with their perfect clothes and their good grades ? When it comes down to, all he has to do is snarl and they'll cower like the cowards they are. At least Sharla has an excuse, she's barely taller than he is, but the cougar is really pathetic. He has at least two head on him and he looks like he's about to run away like a kitten.

"Gideon ?"

Judy's voice pulls him out of his thought. He realises that his tail has poofed up, a silent snarl growing in his throat. "Y-yeah ?"

"Are you okay ?"

That was close. Way too close. All the trust Judy has in him, he almost destroyed it. Closing his eyes, he slowly exhales, counting down from ten like he learnt to do. He's fine. Everything is fine.

"M'fine." He mutters before speaking a little louder. "Guys… I… Shit this is hard." He can't meet their gaze. Why was it easier when he was actually the one on top, the one they feared ? The one he wanted them to fear. "I'm so-so-sorry. I… Was an ass to you growin' up. I wasn't bein' fair… So… Erh… I'm sorry." He dares to look up, to meet two neutral expressions. "I… I ain't askin' ya to be friends or anythin'. S'just… I wanted y'all to know that ya don't hafta be afraid of me anymore."

Judy's gaze expectantly roam from Bobby's to Sharla's face. She knows the cougar isn't holding much of a grudge. The ewe, however might be another story.

"You made my life hell." Sharla states. "Y-y-you don't realise it, but I was absolutely terrified of you. It could take up to half an hour for my mother to pull me from my bed in the morning." Her voice gets hitches a bit, and gets pitch higher.

"I'm-"

"I had nightmares about you ! I almost repeated a year be-be-because I couldn't concentrate in class. I've always hated you, but then, I didn't see your face for two years, and suddenly it got better. If someone had told me I'd never have to see you again, I'd have thrown a party."

"Sharla !" Reacts Judy, who the female sheep proceeds to ignore.

"I almost asked to go to Podunk's highschool, just to avoid you !" She spits.

Judy half expects the fox to get angry and get in her face. Instead, he just takes it, his eyes still on the ground. His fists are closed and shaking, and she guesses he's fighting to remain calm. "Okay. I got it." He mutters, turning around. "I'll just-"

"But Judy always made a good case for rehabilitation. Might be the cop in her, I don't know. She's probably a better mammal than I am, because she gave you a chance even before you proved you had changed. If she believes in you, then that's enough for me. You might not really care about me or Bobby, but I bet you wouldn't want to disappoint her. If Judy wants you to hang out with us, I don't have an objection. If the new Gideon is half the good guy she seems to believe he is, then I guess I have to give him a chance."

Silence falls, and the fox finally dares to turn around, managing to look at the ewe and cougar in the face. Bobby hasn't said anything and he shoots him and interrogative glance.

"What she said." He grins pointing a thumb toward Sharla.

Gideon emits a strange strangled noise and wipes his eyes.

"Oh, Gid." Judy reacts, rubbing his forearm.

"Got sumthin' in me eyes, is all." He mutters.

* * *

It took a few days of adjusting for Gideon to actually begin to hang out with them. Its was awkward in the beginning, and it made the rumours about them intensify. But now it mostly feels comfortable. Sometimes Gideon feels the urge to call Sharla or Bobby nerd, with how much they talk about weird stuff. Seriously, who cares what type of soundchip an Amstrad had (whatever that is) or that the thing had one of the first orbit flight simulator (so maybe the thing was a sort of computer) ? But the only other mammal that dares to get so passionate about stuff around him, is Travis about electrical circuitry, and though he doesn't always (almost never) understand half of what the mustelid is saying, he sometimes wishes he had something like that to talk about too.

"Hey, guys, you're not going to believe what I heard." Grins Bobby as he joins them on the bench they usually sit on.

"What ?" Asks Sharla, pulling her gaze from her phone.

"There are other students wondering when the Dork Squad will have a second couple."

"The what ?" Asks Gideon.

"The Dork Squad." The feline grins. "Guys ! We're the Dork Squad !"

The fox crosses his arms. "I ain't a dork."

"Not with that attitude. Guys, we have a name ! We can form a band !" He grins.

"Do you honestly want me in your band ?" Judy asks with a blasé expression, which makes the cougar's smile drop.

"Oh. No. I really don't."

"Wow, thank you, that's a real boost to my ego right there." Snorts the doe. "But if we're the Dork Quad, and they already see Gideon and me as a couple, then…"

"Sharla." Bobby puts a knee to the ground in a flourish. Despite it, he's still way taller than the ewe, who has to stand on the bench to be even remotely near eyes level. "I've wanted to ask you for a long time."

Judy rolls her eyes. And here they go again.

"Yes ?" Sharla asks in a whisper. Gideon, for his part, feels his eyes bulging. Is that really happening ? Right here in the middle of the courtyard.

"Will you run away with me ?" He asks taking her hooves in his paws. "We'll make you a spaceship out of my guitars and we will earn a living by playing music on alien worlds."

"We need to marry first. I'll need to pick a dress"

"But... I wanted to be the one wearing a dress !"

"Then I guess our love is doomed…" The ewe states in a fake dejected tone, before bursting into laughter, quickly followed by the cougar.

"Wut ?" Reacts the fox. "What just happened ?"

Judy shakes her head. "It's not the first time there's a rumour going on about them, but maybe you missed that since you had already left for highschool. It's their usual routine. The Dork Squad name is new though."

"I love it." Grins Bobby. "Dork Squad. It almost sounds like a palindrome. I'm a bit frustrated I didn't think of it myself."

"Is he always like 'dat ?" Gideon whispers to Judy, who nods in response.

"Pretty much yeah."

"By the way, when are you two breaking up ?" Suddenly asks Sharla in a hushed tone.

"Erh… We haven't decided yet." Admits Judy. "We kind of need a script, but… Well… I have no idea where to begin."

"Maybe you would need a reason. Like maybe a fight, or-"

"Oh, we got that part down."

"Yeah. We gonna pretend I don't think she can be a cop." States Gideon. "But we don't know how to get to that."

"Do you want to work on this together ?" Sharla asks Judy.

"Four heads are better than two, I suppose." Judy admits, though she's still not a fan of the break up plan. Especially since it entails to make Gideon pass off as the bad guy.


	16. The Break Up

"Are you ready ?"

Gideon looks at the text he just received from Judy. He doesn't feel ready, but they've planned it for today. Of course, they could just push it for a bit, but it's not as if it would change much. Aside from the rumours getting worse of course.

"Yup." He shoots back, before sliding the phone in his pocket.

Leaning against the grey concrete wall, he scans the courtyard, easily finding Judy walking toward him among the crowd. He feels more and more gazes on them as she approaches, and he's pretty sure half the students are staring at them as she stands in front of him.

"We need to talk." The bunny states.

So many bunny ears are twitching, it's almost comical. They have their peers' complete attention.

"Well, talk."

"Not here." She says, grabbing his forearm and pulling him behind her, making sure there are still mammals looking at them. As they round the building, she can hear the ones that are trying to discreetly follow them, to be able to hear their discussion. She purposefully chooses a place next to the emergency stairs. From there, they know they won't be easy to look at, but at least rather easy to listen in on.

"Listen… I don't think this is a good idea." The doe begins when they've stopped moving.

"What ?"

"Us. This. I mean… It was fine, not saying you aren't a great kisser or anything…" She improvises, which makes Gideon blush heavily. "But you're slipping."

"Slippin' ?"

"You're too distracted when I tutor you."

They've kind of rehearsed that discussion, and Gideon is struggling to recall what he's supposed to say next. "I… This ain't about that, ain't it ?"

The doe remains mute, he still has a line to say.

"I'm sorry I said that, but it ain't my fault no bunny's ever been a cop." He adds, crossing his arms, trying not to sound too harsh. It reminds him too much of the taunting he used against her before highschool.

"Well, I'll be the first. But I can't date someone who doesn't believe in me." She doesn't feel okay with this, she realises. It feels too real.

"So yer breakin' up with me, is that it ?"

"Yeah. I'm breaking up with you." There's a lump on the doe's throat.

Gideon feels out of breath. Something is crawling under his fur, a strange feeling of discomfort. "Well, good riddance, then."

"Oh, you're not going to be rid of me yet." She scoffs. "Mrs Catmull asked me to tutor you, and I'm not going to give up on that."

"Oh is that it ?"

"Yeah that's it."

"We'll see about that." He spits, before moving away. He feels sick, bewildered. Angry. It was all fake, but the bunny is a good actress. As he rounds the corner, he can see a bunch of bunny frozen, their ears up. "The fuck ya lookin' at, grazers ?" He snarls, making them scamper away. Well, at least that felt good, didn't it ? But it's not enough and he knows it. If someone, anyone comes to talk to him, he can guarantee it'll end up in a fight he can't afford. Keeping his head low, he directs himself toward his next class. At least the hallway should be empty.

* * *

"So, you broke up with him ?"

Judy looks up from her textbook to see the warpainted airhead. "Yes, Sarah, I did."

"Why ?"

"That's doesn't concern you." Judy simply answers, turning a page.

"Is it because it was too big ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

The other doe grins "His knot."

"His… Not ! I mean…" The bunny sputters. "I didn't even see it ! We didn't have sex." She hisses, hoping that the ears that are turned toward them aren't really focused on their discussion.

"Oh… He didn't want to ? Because all boys want to-"

"Sarah, I'm not even fifteen ! That's not legal !"

"Never stopped a buck before." She shrugs.

"Well, maybe foxes have more principles than bucks do. And for your information, we broke up because of a divergence of opinion." Judy shoots back before slamming her book on her desk, punctuating the discussion. She's not necessarily happy with the discussion that just ended, but Sarah loves to gossip. If she thinks they broke up, then the whole school will now it in no time.

Soon enough she can here whispers "So it was true.", "He's right, though, bunnies can't get into the ZPD.", "A bunny and fox… Gross… Glad it's over."

\- 1 -

As Judy parks her bike, following the flock of her brothers, sisters, cousins and other siblings, she feels a gaze upon her. Both of her parents are standing on the porch, shooting her stern glares that never meant anything good. Rolling her eyes, she takes her time to get to the door to minimize the eavesdropping on the discussion that is sure to ensue.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, we don't appreciate being lied to !" Begins her mother. Stu, for his part, is standing behind her and looks really close to fainting.

"Is this about Gideon ?" Judy asks, amazed that the rumours went that fast.

"Of course it is !" Reacts her mother. "I can't believe you would- We're your parents, you should trust us with that kind of things ! What if had tried to-"

The young doe lifts her paw. Whatever her mother was going to end this sentence with, she's pretty sure it's better for everyone if the words remain unsaid.

"Can we take it somewhere more private ?" Asks the bunny. "I have an explanation, but I'd rather it stays between us."

In the Hopp's household, there aren't a whole lot of places where private discussion can be held. The fields are one. Not only there's nothing here to carry the sound, but they let the bunnies see far enough to keep anyone from hiding.

It takes them about ten minutes to get near an oak tree that marks the limit between a carrot field and a corn one. Judy's mother sits on one of its protruding roots while her father remain standing. "Judy, you know we want what's best for you." begins her mother. "And… Well, I'm glad it's over, but I wish you hadn't lied to us about Gideon."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You told us you weren't dating him !" Reacts her father. "And today, we learn that you broke with him ! What did he do ? Did he insult you ? Did he hurt you ? I swear, I'll neuter him if he tried to-"

"No ! Dad, no ! We weren't dating !"

"Oh, we're way past that lie, young lady !" Scolds her mother. "If you think you can pull the wool-"

"The whole school was talking about it !" Judy shouts. "We tried to deny that we were together but no one believed us ! And don't get me started on the comment they made on us behind our backs ! We should just have let them talk ? We staged that break up ! So that they'd just stop talking about it ! And you know what ? I don't care if you don't believe me. You can just ground me, then you'll have a good reason to wonder why I don't talk to you about that kind of stuff !"

"Judy-" Starts her mother.

"No, that's it ! I had to stage a break up with one of my friends where we had to say horrible things to each other to make it plausible, because we knew the other students were eavesdropping ! What I'm wondering is why do you care so much who I'm dating ! Half of my sisters have already had more than a couple of boyfriend, most of which know the colour of their panties, and you just hear one rumour about me and that put your ears into knots !"

"Young lady, don't you take that tone with us !" Shouts her father.

"Or what ? You'll try to make my life more miserable than you usually do ?" She asks defiantly, the lump in her throat's growing.

Bonnie sees her husband's eyes narrow. That a telltale sign of the beginning of a real shouting match. The elder doe realises that her and her husband where once again too quick to judge a situation they didn't know much about. Putting a paw to Stu's arm, she steps between him and her daughter. "Let's all calm down and take a deep breath. Judy, as your father said, you can't take that tone with us. But we believe you're telling us the truth about all this too."

"You do ?" Asks Judy in a high pitched voice.

"We do ?" Asks Stu with surprise on his face.

"Honey, when's the last time Judy lied to us about something important ?"

The buck has to dig into his memory for a bit. "Never." He answers shamefully. "Jude, I'm sorry. You're always getting yourself into strange stuff like your police idea or that tutoring thing you have going on."

"I'm not not the only one that does tutoring." She counters.

"Yeah, but…"

"It's going fine dad. Gideon's really changed ! I mean, he's a bit short fused, but aside from that, he's really trying ! His marks are going up."

"I heard he fought and had to go to the principal." Says her mother.

"Yes, but do you know why ?"

"Were you involved ?" Asks her father. "Why didn't you tell us ?"

"Because it was nothing and you would have worried." Judy answers matter of factly.

"What happened ?"

"Well… There was this buck, Donnie, that was kind of trying to ask me out, but it was never the right moment. Then he got a bit aggressive, and when Gideon tried to take my defense, he insulted me… Kind of implied that I was… Erh… Having sex with Gideon for money."

Stu bristles. "He what !? Oh, I'm going to break that little vermin's snout !"

"Gideon already did that for you."

Her father seems to deflate. "He… He did ?"

"He didn't send him to the hospital, but he gave him a couple of good punches." Confirms the young doe. "He almost got expelled for it too."

Conflicting emotions travel through Stu's face. He's still not comfortable with the idea of his daughter hanging around a fox, especially one with Gideon's reputation. On the other paw, that fox did come to her defense. "So there was nothing between you two ?" He finally asks.

"No. We're just friends." She says, her tone bordering on dejected.

The tension between the young doe and her parents has defused by now. The three of them feel a bit self conscious, standing awkwardly face to face.

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusion." Finally utters her mother. "We were simply worried about you."

"I know… And I'm sorry I shouted at you. It just that… It hurts that you don't trust me."

Her parent's ears drop. "Oh, honey." Reacts her mother, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulder. "We didn't mean to make you feel like that. To be honest, when I was young, I'm pretty sure I did a lot more mistake than you. You'r always following the rules, so when something unusual happens around you, it seems worse than it really is. I… I'm not saying it's your fault. It's ours for overdramatizing. Especially your dad's." She adds in a whisper that pulls a giggle out of Judy.

"Hey, I heard that !" Reacts Stu in a laugh. "But, I'm sorry too. Forgive your overbearing old father ?" He asks, joining in on the hug.

"Are your parents really your parents if they aren't overbearing ?" Judy asks, which earns her a side tickle from Bonnie.

"We'll try to give you more space, okay ? But if there's something like that on your mind, like other rumours that weigh you down, you know you can talk to use about it. We'd feel better if we knew what was going on in your life."


	17. Future Inquiries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have based the grade system on the French one as I'm way more familiar with that one. I had to retcon "Sophomore" into "Freshmammal" to unfuck the timeline a bit. Plus it's more in line with how I see it all unfold.
> 
> Judy's 14 (she skipped a year in elementary, she'll be 15 at the beginning of the next year), Gideon's 17 (repeated 2 years, so he should be in Junior year). I hope I'm not screwing up my calculations. I actually used the diagram on wikipedia about the Education in the US.
> 
> In any case, thank you for bearing with me and my mistakes :)
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment, critically or not, I try to answer everyone.

The next few tutoring sessions feel weird. The fox is still as focused as before, but there's less communication. He just writes down what she says and answers her questions when she asks them. Aside from that, Judy feels that they don't talk as much.

It gets too much when the tod doesn't show up at recess to hang out with them. It doesn't take long for the bunny to track him down, there are only so much isolated corners he could be hiding out in.

"Gideon ?" She calls, rounding a corner that leads near a fire exit. "Oh, you're there."

"H-hey." He greets, trying to hide the smoke of his cigarette.

"What are you doing here ?"

"Nuthin'."

The bunny groans. "Come on. What's happening ?"

Gideon shrugs, and shoves his paws in his pockets. If he's trying to hide that there's something on his mind, he's doing a pretty crappy job at it.

"Gid, please tell me. Can I help ? Is there something I said ? Do you have trouble at work ?"

"No. It's not that."

"What is it then ?"

"Ya'll just worry over nuthin'."

"If it's putting you down like that, it's not nothing."

Sometimes, Gideon wishes his murderous gaze would work on her again, as it stand, she just lifts a brow and takes a step forward when she sees it. "Gid, you know you don't scare me, right ?"

"Maybe ya should be scared." He mutters.

"As if you'd ever hurt me."

"I hurt you before."

"And you won't do it again." She smiles. "Come on, is there something I can do to help ? If you have something on your chest..."

"It's that with rumors and everythin', I thought… If we keep hangin' out, it's gonna, be weird, ain't it ? I mean, people's gonna talk again, and I don't want to make more trouble for ya."

"So you don't hang out with us because you don't want to start new rumors ?"

The fox nods. "Of course. I mean, I put ya in enough trouble. Ya had to stand up for me three times already, against Hopton, Donnie and the principal. I can't ask ya to keep doin' that."

"You don't have to ask me. You're my friend dummy. Now come on, recess is almost over."

"What if they start talkin' again ?"

Judy stops to stare at him. What if they do ? Then the answer becomes obvious

"I'd rather hang out with you and have them talk than lose a friend."

Of course, if that happens again, she hopes he'll be able to better rein in his anger.

"I know ya were in trouble wid yer parents." He states, taking a step back when she approaches him.

The doe lifts a brow, how does he… Well of course, she's not the only Hopps from her litter in highschool, and news do go fast in the burrow. "I wouldn't say trouble…"

"I hear they were petty ticked off when they we 'broke up'. One of yer sisters says they shouted at you…"

"In a burrow with over 250 bunnies, you can be sure we occasionally shout at each other. And I didn't get in trouble. I straightened things with them, explained to them the fake break up thing. Gideon, you're not causing trouble for me. Other mammals will always put their snouts where they don't belong. Please don't isolate yourself because of that." She smiles taking a step toward him and another when he doesn't move, before grabbing the paw that still holds the almost consumed cigarette. "And stop smoking these, they're bad for your health."

* * *

Gideon doesn't feel comfortable in Mrs Catmull's office. To be quite honest, he doesn't feel at ease in any office. Being in one was never synonym with good news.

"So, Mr Grey, I've been reviewing your marks for this new quarter, and until now, I have to say that I, as well as lot of your teachers, am pleased." She smiles warmly. "But that's not why I had you called to my office."

The tod rolls his eyes. He knows why she called him here. She has done so a lot in the past two years and he doubts this time will be any different. "You wanna know what I want to do wid' me life." He states to which she answers with a nod. "Well, I dunno."

The feline gives him a reflective look. "You don't ?"

"Nah. I mean, I know I don't wanna go to college. More school ain't somethin' I wanna do. I ain't even good at it."

"Your marks beg to differ." The cat counters.

The tod snorts. "Yeah, well, I have Judy helpin' me study. I know I'd never had gone that far without her."

"She isn't the one that passed your tests."

"I know ! It's… I ain't completely stupid. I know I can learn stuff. But I can't learn to want to learn. It's borin'. If it wasn't for Jude, I'd have given up by now. But she'd be disappointed, and she's worked so hard, I can't just stop ! I gotta graduate. I ain't sure I want to, but I need to."

The career counsellor scratches her muzzle. She isn't surprised by his views on the situation, and she thinks he's pretty spot on. It wasn't just a coincidence that she asked Judy to tutor him. She had hope some of her drive and ambition would seep into the fox. It'll only have worked if he and find something to be passionate about.

"Is there something you like to do, then ? Something unrelated to work that you just do on your spare time."

The tod has to dig a bit to find something. He likes to hang out with Travis and Judy, but it's not really something he does. "I sometimes shoot plastic bottles with my BB gun. It's fun." He shrugs. "I don't have much time to do things wid' work and school..."

"That's all ?" Asks the feline, a bit dismayed. Is that everything this seventeen years old does ? School and work ? That's more than depressing, but it's not as if she could do much about it. "Isn't there anything else, you like to do ? Anything at all ?"

All she gets as an answer is a low mutter.

"I didn't catch that."

"I like bakin'." He repeats, his ears heating up.

"You do ? Are you good at it ?"

"Well, I haven't lotsa people tryin' it out. Judy and Travis like it. Ma' too."

"What do you like in it ?"

The tod finds that question strange. He likes it, that's all there is. But then, maybe it's not just that. "I… Ain't never been good at doin' anythin'. I ain't very smart, or very quick. But bakin's just… Easy. It makes sense. Ya got stuff that ya like, and you put it together and it works. And sometimes it doesn't, but ya kinda know when it won't. Sometimes there's things that shouldn't work together and they do. It's like… There are rules, but if ya break'em the right way, it's better ya know ? Plus, there's always sumthin' sweet to eat at the end, so that's nice."

"Why don't you try doing something with that ?"

"Like workin' in a bakery ? There ain't no bakery in the tri-burrow that'll hire a fox."

"Maybe you could try somewhere else. Maybe Podunk would have some-"

"And abandon Ma and Hailey ? Not gonna happen." He states crossing his arms.

Mrs Catmull brushes that last part off. She knew the fox considered that he was responsible for his family before he confirmed it. Instead she goes back to his previous comment. "What if there was a bakery ready to hire a fox, though ? Would you consider it ?"

"If 'dere was anythin' else than the mill considerin' to hire me, I'd take it. Gettin' to bake, to really learn to bake on top of it…" His gaze unfocuses for a couple of seconds, he then dismissively shakes his head. "That ain't gonna happen."

* * *

Judy has been tutoring Gideon for almost six months now. In that span of time, she saw him going from an anger-prone tod, to a somewhat melancholic one. His marks are still rising, though they seem to be getting to the end of an ascending curve, but it feels like he's getting a bit… Shier. He still shows a hostile exterior to the other mammals, especially those that used to spread rumors around them, but with her, Bobby and Sharla, he's reserved.

Sometimes, he'll blurt something stupid or insensitive, much in line with the bully he used to be, but it's always followed with a form of apology.

It's lost in that thought that the bunny feels a light tap on her shoulder. She interrupts her walk to her next class to turn around, finding herself face to face with a vixen that has to be about her age.

"Hello, can I help you ?"

"Yes. Uhm, hello, I'm Hester." The female fox greets, offering a paw. "I already know you."

The doe almost rolls her eyes. After the rumors, who doesn't ?

The vixen looks a bit nervous, wringing her paws nervously. "Sooo. Erh… You're really not with Gideon anymore ?"

"We never were." The bunny blurts. Somehow, she feels like she can trust that vixen. If another fox had taunted them with the rumours, she's pretty sure she'd have noticed it.

"Didn't you two break up ?" Hester reacts, surprised.

Well, the cat's out of the bag now. "To stop the rumors. They didn't believe we weren't together. Please keep this to yourself, I don't want the rumors to come back."

The vixen smiles. "Yeah, I can understand that. Then I suppose you'll be okay giving him this from me." She states, producing an envelope. "It's, ah… Well, it's to ask him to prom…"

"You want to ask him to prom ?" Reacts the bunny a tad too sharply. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"

Well… We aren’t. We were in the same class in elementary school a couple of years and he wasn’t mean to me, and seems to be getting… uh… Better. Plus there aren't a lot of foxes to go around."

"Gideons isn't a default choice." Judy bristles. Gideon deserves better than someone that would settle for him. He deserves someone that would actually see how great a mammal he is !

Hester's eyes widen, suddenly blushing in embarrassment. "I didn't mean- Sorry, it was a bad joke… So, could you give that to him ? I would really appreciate it."

"Y-yeah. Of course." The doe agrees, repressing the strange urge she has to just tear the letter in half.

\- 1 -

The rest of the day passes in a sort of daze. The letter is burning a hole in her bag as she carries it from one class to the next.

She has trouble concentrating when she tutors Gideon too, so much so that he's actually the one correcting her on a couple of occurrences.

"Ya okay, Judy ?" He asks. "Ya seem pretty outta it."

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answers curtly, shaking her head to push away her thoughts.

"Ya sure ? Maybe yer a bit sick. I can't concentrate when I have a fever." One of his finger goes to rest on her nose to check her temperature, which immediately make her blush. "Ya seem a bit hot. Maybe ya should just go home. I can manage this time."

"I'm. Fine." She hisses between her teeth, swatting his paw away, which makes him recoil a bit. She hasn't been angry at him since the beginning of the year, she was bound to lose her patience sometime.

As the detention ends, Gideon quickly puts his stuff back in his back, waiting for Judy as she lags behind. He almost asks her if she's okay again, but realises that she might not appreciate it. Instead, they silently walk to the bike park. The tod is unlocking his own bike when a white envelope enters his field of vision.

"What's this ?"

"It's for you. it's from Hester."

With a raised eyebrow, the fox opens the letter and starts reading, his eyes widening as he does so.

"She's askin' me to prom." He states with a strange smile.

"Ah… yeah. That's what I thought."

"Never thought 'bout ever goin'…" The fox mutters.

Something cold pierces her chest. She doesn't know what it is, but she feels her throat tighten. She doesn't understand. She has no reason to feel that way, after all, they're both freshammal, it's not as if he could have invited her.

"Well, I hope you'll have fun." She says, managing to keep her voice even.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiles, as she takes her bike and rides away.

Now he's going to have to bring his answer to the vixen. It's going to be a bit weird, he doesn't know Hester. They never really interacted. She probably just want to go to prom with a fox her age, which he is having repeated classes twice already.

And going with her could finish dispel the last rumours about him and Judy… He kind of wish he was in the right year to invite the doe instead, but the isn't much they can do about that.


	18. Jealousy

Gideon observes the vixen. All he has to do is to wait for her to be on her own. He could go straight to her, after all, she did invite him… But… Well, he can't while there are people around.

It's weird to think that he had no qualm being an asshole to everyone so easily not so long ago, with a total disregard about whom paid attention, but is so hesitant to put himself on the spot about this invitation.

Is it weird that he's following the vixen ?

He isn't really following her… Simply, he follows her with his gaze, discreetly, waiting for an opportunity.

"Gotta go to my locker." She tells her friends. "I'll see you in class."

Yes ! She's leaving on her own. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he trails her, tapping her shoulder when they find themselves in an empty hallway.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hey, Gideon." She smiles, batting her eyes, blushing a little. And he has to recognise that she's really beautiful, in her own way. Slender, with shiny russet fur and hazel eyes. She wears ripped jeans, and a weird shirt with transparent sleeves. It makes her look older than Judy, which she is, more mature too. But she isn't as cute. He face is more angular, when Judy's round and gentle. Overall, yes, the doe is more… More something, that he can't pin his finger on.

He feels calm. It's really simple now that there isn't anyone around. Somehow, he can't stop himself from imagining Judy in her place. It makes his heart race, his paws clammy, and his tail twitchy.

But when he refocuses on the vixen, he feels… Calmer, strangely.

"I read yer letter."

She keep smiling at him, which feels a bit weird, because mammals that don't really know him usually don't smile at him. They send him furtive glances, they keep neutral expressions, sometimes bordering on disdain.

"I'll go to prom wid' ya."

"Thanks, I- I can't wait !"

"Erh… Okay. Cool." Then he has a sudden realisation. "Erh… Am I supposed to pick you up, or… 'Cause I don't have a car."

The vixen takes out her phone. "Why don't you give me your number ? We can arrange this over text, I really need to to get stuff from my locker for the next class."

"Of course, here."

* * *

Judy wishes she had been there when Gideon went to talk to the vixen. She used to think it was stupid how her sisters and brothers could get jealous over that kind of stuff, but now that it's thrown in her face, it's a bit harder to take a step back.

Maybe instead of just wondering, she could just talk to him. Ask him what he thinks of the vixen. If he finds her pretty. She can be subtle about it.

Sitting with Sharla and Bobby on the bench at recess, she starts to feel nervous. The tod doesn't appear. "Do you know where Gideon is ?" She asks her friends.

"Erh… No." Answers the cougar. "Maybe he got caught up with a teacher. Where are you going ?" He asks when she gets up.

"To the toilets. I won't have for long." She adds when Sharla gets up.

She checks over her shoulders that the feline and caprine aren't looking at her and deviates her path toward the room where the tod had his last class. Maybe she'll find him.

Her gaze falls upon him as she turns at a corner. The tod is talking with someone. Someone with a russet fur, who is batting her eyes at him, and all around trying to be cute.

\- 1 -

Gideon is exiting class, looking to make his way toward the other members of the Dork Squad. He kind of wish the name wouldn't stick, but Bobby constantly refers to them that way, so it's starting to regardless.

As he turns a corner, he hears light steps behind him and looks over his shoulder.

"Hey Gid." Hester smiles, coming up to him.

"Hey Hester. How are ya doin' ?"

"I'm great. You ?"

The tod shrugs. "Yeah. D'ya need somethin' ?"

"Not really. I just wanted to chat for a bit."

"Oh… Alright."

The vixen bites her lips as she realises the tod isn't going to initiate. "So… Uhm… What do you do on your free time ?" She asks, going for the first topic that comes to her mind.

"I..." Baking is the first thing he thinks about mentioning, but he isn't about to reveal that to a girl he knows so little about. "Erh, not much. Just takin' care of my sister 'n stuff."

"You have a sister ?"

"Yeah. Little. She's great." There's something in the way he says it that challenges her to say otherwise.

"What's her name ?"

"Hailey."

"Oh. It starts with an H, too." She states. "So it's obviously a nice name." The vixen adds with a feigned smugness, which pulls a chuckle from him.

"They chose it 'cuz H comes after G."

Hester emits a giggle. "Really ?"

"Yeah. Tha's as good a reason as any, I guess. Anyway, since you're there, I talked with my Ma', and she's okay to drive us."

"I'm sorry if it bothers her."

"Nah. It's fine. She says it's important."

The tod feels a bit surprised at how easy it is to talk to the vixen. He doesn't get angry, she doesn't get defensive. She doesn't make him feel like he's an idiot either.

Has everyone ever been that friendly, or is it just because she's a fox too, he can't tell.

\- 2 -

The doe recoils as the bell rings, the two vulpines separating. Despite her ears, the noise and the distance made it hard to pick up everything. She's sure he talked about his sister, and about his mother picking her up. She quickly makes her way back toward Bobby and Sharla, grabbing her bag from near the bench.

"I thought you didn't have for long." Says the ewe. When Judy ignores her, she catches up to her. "Judy are you okay ? Are you c-"

"I'm fine." The doe rebukes, furiously wiping her eyes, cursing her specy's emotional oversensibility. "They were just talking."

"Who ?"

"Gideon and Hester."

"Oh. About wha-"

"I don't know." She hisses, before seeing the shock on Sharla's face. "Sorry, I… Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm here If you need to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about.

* * *

There's something weird going on.

Judy isn't her usual bubbly self. Her ears are droopy, she doesn't talk, her step isn't bouncy.

Her siblings have noticed it, her friends have noticed it.

And she knows they've noticed it. But what can she do ? Gideon has been texting Hester, and smiling at his phone, and it makes her crazy. She doesn't know what they're talking about. Are they dating ? Did they kiss ?

Simply picturing the vixen in his arms makes her want to cry.

What's worse, she's only now really figuring her feelings for the tod.

How come she isn't bouncing back ? She fell from her bike, she got made fun of for wanting to be a cop, she heard rumours about relationships and sexual life, but this…

It's worse.

Wallowing in her self pity, she hears a pair of light footsteps approaching her door.

"...need talk to her."

On the other side of the door, Stu's ears shoot up and swivel toward his wife.

"We ?"

"She's our kid. Not just mine."

The buck emits a low groan. "You know what happens when I'm part of the conversation."

"Honestly, I'd be fine with her shouting. Right now I'd take anything over all that moping."

Stu rubs his face. Teenagers. He used to be one, but it seems he totally forgot how it felt. "Okay. Alright."

Putting on a brave front, the buck knocks on the door.

"Yes." Comes a muffled voice.

Pushing the door, both her parents enter her room. As always it's neat and tidy, except her bed where the doe is lying, her face smushed in a pillow.

"Hey honey."

She rolls to the side and eyes them. Whatever this discussion will be, she's not sure she's up for it.

"Are you okay ?"

"Erh… Yeah." She lies.

"Because, you know, it's okay to talk about it if you don't feel okay." Says Stu.

What can she say ? That she feels jealous that Gideon is going to prom with someone else than her ? That she realised that she likes him more than as a friend ?

"I know." She mutters.

"Listen… Is it your grades ? If you're struggling-"

"It's not my grades."

"Did you fight with a friend ?"

"No."

"Is it a boy ?"

"Or a girl, it's okay too." Precises Stu.

Of course they would deduce that. "Maybe."

"Who-"

Bonnie swats Stu's shoulder, glancing at him in annoyance.

"What ?"

"That's her business." Turning toward her daughter, Bonnie goes to sit next to her. "Were you rejected ?"

The young doe shakes her head.

"Is he dating someone else ?"

She shrugs. Dating is a big word, but he's going to prom with someone else.

Feeling a little weird being the only one standing, her father imitates hi wife, sitting on the other side of his daughter and putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Did you tell him how you feel ?"

She shakes her head again.

"Listen… I won't pretend to know how you kids to that stuff now. Let's just say it was different where we were your age… But if you need to talk about it, we're here okay ? You know it'll stay between us."

Judy nods, but it's not as if she was going to say "Hey, guys, remember how I was not dating Gideon ? Well, I wish I was."

"Maybe it's not what you want to hear right now… But he might come around, or he might not. If he doesn't, well, he'll have missed his chance with someone that was interested in him, but at least you won't be dating someone that isn't interested in you."

It's not perfect, but it does, in fact, make her feel a little bit better. The hugs that follows her mother's words of wisdom helps with it too, even if it doesn't make everything suddenly perfect.


	19. What Then ?

Gideon feels like he’s going crazy.

He and Judy had a discussion about not avoiding each other less than two weeks ago, and now he feels like she’s the one trying not to be in the same space as him.

He could go and ask her, he actually did try, but she didn’t have time, she had go to class, to do sport, to do chores...

Fortunately, there are two  other  people he can actually go and ask  a bout things .  Making his way through the school yard, he easily find s Bobby and Sharla on the bench they usually hang out on.  Judy isn’t there, and it makes him wonder if she’s avoiding them too.

“Uhm, guys ?”

“Yes ?” Reacts the ewe.

“Is, erh… Ya think Judy’s actin’ strange ? ‘Cuz, you know, I think she’s kinda avoidin’ me.”

The cougar and ewe exchange a glance.

“Have you talked to her about it ?”

“Yeah, but when I do, she tells me everythin’s fine.”

“Do you think she’s lying ?”

“I… I dunno. I guess if there’s a problem she’d tell me… Or you know, it’s private, and she can’t… I guess I’m just worried.”

“Hey, if she has something to tell you, she’ll do so, you know here.” Smiles Bobby. “In the meantime, maybe you should give her time to process whatever she’s going through.”

“You know what’s goin’ on ?”

Sharla ligtly elbows him in the ribs as he opens his mouth, shaking her head when he glances her way.

“I… Not really. You know how she is, she tends to like to take care of her own problems.”

The tod’s shoulders sag. Maybe he’s been too pushy… Maybe the tutoring is actually taking too much of her time…

“Okay… Just, I don’t want it to be weird, you know ?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Listen, I gotta to class, but can you make sure she’s alright ? Even if she won’t tell me, I’m sure she’ll talk to you since yer closer and everytin’.”

“Don’t worry, buddy. You can count on us.”

With a little wave, the tod walks away.

“Don’t you think we should tell him ?” Asks the cougar in a low voice.

“It’s between them. I’m not against a nudge, but I couldn’t think of anything… If you had a crush on someone, you’d like Judy or me to tell them ?”

“Erh...”

“Besides, what if he’s really interested by this Hester ? If we tell him, he’ll get weird and he’ll avoid her too.”

“Yeah, but what if he isn’t ?” Asks Bobby.

“Why would he go to prom with her then ?”

“Because she asked him and she’s pretty.” The cat shrugs.

“That’s enough reason ?”

“For most guys, yeah, pretty much.”

Sharla pulls on her wool. “You guys would date a tree if it asked you out.”

“I wish I could say you’re wrong.”

After a giggle, Sharla’s expression returns to serious. “Either way, Judy won’t feel better unless she puts this behind her. She needs to tell him.”

“And what if they date ? Are you really okay with that ?”

“At this point, I don’t really have a problem with him anymore. I just want Judy to stop being so mopy.” Huffs Sharla. “I really thought he had a thing for her too.”

“Yeah, so did I.”

* * *

Hester has been watching Gideon.

Well, not watching, but keeping an eye on him.

Since she’s started talking, or more o ften, texting him, his attitude changed a bit. He seems stressed out and tired… Did his friends give him a hard time because of her asking him to prom ?

She’s not close enough to him to go ahead and just ask about it, but she can’t let that situation simmer either…

So maybe she can try something else. Taking her phone out, starts typing.

“So, ur mother stil ok 2 pik me up ?”

“Yes.”

“Wat wil U wear ?”

“Dunno. Probly shirt n tie.” A couple of second pass. “U ?”

“Dress.”

“Cool.”

She lifts her eyes from her phone, and sees him hesitating in front of his own, his thumb suspended above it.

“How is ur day goin ?” She asks

“Gud, I guess.” She receives as an answer a few seconds later.

“R U sure ?”

“Y U ask ?”

“U look tired.”

She sees him lifting a brow and quickly looking around, missing her.

“Right In front of U.”

Lifting his gaze, he finally sees her, and gives her little wave. She can see he’s hesitating about coming over.

“Wanna talk about it ?”

“Dunno.”

“Wanna text about it ?”

The tod is focused on his phone, hesitating again. Then he seems to come to a decision and starts typing. “I think Judy is upset @ me.”

“Y ?”

“Dunno.”

“Wat makes U think she is ?”

“She dont talk 2 me.”

“Since wen ?”

“1 week.”

The vixen stares at her phone. She doesn’t even need the exact day to guess what’s going on with the doe. Should she care ? She doesn’t know her… But she doesn’t really know Gideon either. He’s a cute reformed bad boy, and that’s enough to make her a little interested.

She types the next text with a sigh. Never let anyone say she’s not considerate.

“U try 2 talk 2 her ?”

“No.”

“Y ?”

The fox stares at his phone, pondering if he should tell her. “Sharla N Bobby say she need 2 process things.”

It makes sense, if the goal is for the doe to get over it.

“Wat do U think ?” The tod asks.

“I dunno.” He should talk to her, that’s what she thinks. But if there’s a remote chance that he has feelings for her, and she admits her own… Well, her own chances are well and truly screwed. But she can’t tell him not to talk to her either, they’re friends after all, and she never liked the whole concurrence for boys mentality. “Do wat U think is right. It’ll be OK.” She cringes as she sends the non answer, not really proud of it. And it’s made even worse by the next text Gideon sends her.

“Okay. Thx 4 the advice.”

When she looks up, she sees the little nod and smile he sends her way.

It’s nice, but stirs and unpleasant feeling. Somehow, she thinks she just screwed herself over.

* * *

“Come in.”

It’s not the first time Gideon’s called to the principal’s office, but it’s the first time he’s not sure why. He hasn’t fought or done anything reprehensible that he can remember.

Judy has been weird around him lately, maybe he did or said something insensitive… But she would tell him, wouldn’t she ?

He pushes the door and enters the office where the ram is waiting for him. He’s writing something on a file, and doesn’t immediately look at the tod. Then, he closes his pencil and neatly slides it to the side.

“Hello Mr Grey. Please, come closer.”

The tod does what he’s told while trying to keep his expression level.

“I have your grades from this quarter. Now, it isn’t definitive, but…” Saying so, principal Woolinsky extends the hoof holding the paper toward the tod. He takes it and starts reading it, his paw becoming more shaky as he does so.

“As you can see, you still have ways to go on some of the topics, but these are still above acceptable, especially considering where you come from.”

“I- I’m passin’ ?”

The caprine takes the report card back and folds it, sliding it in a folder. “Provided you keep a consistent level… But there’s one little snag. You’ve missed an entire quarter, and though you had an excuse to do so, you still missed way too much classes… However, some of your teachers, your career counselor, as well as a friend of yours have been quite vocal about the fact that you deserved a chance. And I must say that I didn’t need much convincing in the matter.”

Gideon gives him a perplexed look. He understood that the first missed quarter would prevent him from passing, but the rest about being vocal was a bit hard to follow.

“What I mean, is that Miss Hopps spent about an hour wringing my horns about how good a student you turned into and that I had to give you an exam so that you could get into next year.”

The tod’s throat suddenly feels incredibly dry. He could pass ? How ? What ? It’s… Impossible. But, he’d have to pass exams. Exams ! How could-

“Of course, Miss Hopps assured me that they would be a breeze to you, and that particular student tends not to say things lightly… But you have the right to choose not to take this exam if you don’t feel confident in your skills. Given your progress, I would accept that your retake first year once again.”

“I’ll take the exam. Judy’ll ride my ass the whole summer if I don’t.”

The ram can’t help the amused chuckle that escape his throat. “That’s probably not how I would have formulated it.”

“S-sorry !” Gideon reacts, realising what he just said.

“About what ? I don’t remember you saying anything untoward. Given that we need the report card sent by the end of the month, your exams will take place on monday 25th instead of your regular lessons. You will of course be excused from them. I’m sorry to tell you on such short notice, but I have faith in your capabilities.”

“O-okay. Thank you sir.”

“You’re welcome. You can go, now. Have a nice day.”

The tod leaves the room a bit confused, and walks to the courtyard to look for Judy, whom he finds sitting on a bench with Bobby and Sharla.

He hesitates to approach her. After all, Bobby and Sharla told her to leave her some space… But he has to talk to her about the exams, she’d want that too. And he’ll need her help.

“H-hey.” He greets, approaching the three mammals.

“Hey Gideon.” Judy greets with a shy smile.

“I got exams to pass.”

“End of June ?” She asks.

“The 25th. You knew ?”

“It made sense. Then we have work ahead of us. I hope you’re ready to work seriously.”

“Because it wasn’t serious before ?” He asks in a worried tone.

They’ve only got three sessions to go over the material from the first quarter again, and Judy would worry about it, if they hadn’t already studied it when she was catching him up on his work.

She can see the tod is working hard. In fact, she sometimes catches him mumbling to himself the content of the lessons they’re working on.

If someone had told him months ago that Gideon would take schoolwork seriously one day, she would have laughed to their faces.

Now, though, she’s glad she would have been wrong.

Still, it’s hard to be in his presence when all she can think about is him and the vixen being together. But she can’t let him down now, not when he’s so close to passing. She’ll tell him after the exam. She has to, or she’s going to turn crazy.

* * *

The sun has disappeared from the sky by now, and the fox is staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t need his light to see the rather large beam that goes from one wall to the other. It’s an old beam, sturdy. He learned it all to well on a day he felt as worn as today, but also sadder, more depressed. He felt as a monster, as a stranger in his own skin. A part of his subconscious knows it’s Judy’s presence in his life helped him get away from that path.

And now, it feels they’re growing apart, and it hurts. She’s his friend, isn’t she ? Why is there something wrong between them ? Did he do or say something ?

And that’s not the only thing gnawing at his mind. The last talk with Mrs Catmull is also there, nagging him.

He thinks about his future. At the bottomless abyss that has opened in front of him. Getting into Highschool was nightmarish. New mammals, bigger ones. Having to climb the bully ladder, or at least build himself a reputation as a mammal not to be trifled with.

He was in a comfortable spot. Reviled but left alone. Stagnating. Until this day, he had never truly thought about his future.

Going to school, going to work, going home, eating. It was his whole life, nothing would change.

Part of him wants to flunk the exam.

What if he passes ? What then ?

He’ll have to question himself : what does he want to do with his life ? Because he certainly doesn’t want to live the same one his father did. He already realises how different from him he is, but the simple idea to work the same job as him his whole life…

But what then ?

The sun rises as that same question asks itself again and again.

What then ?


	20. Girlfriend

Judy senses the stiffness in Gideon before she even sits next to him in the detention room. He has been rather unfocused for the last couple sessions. It's worrying, and if he can't focus, he will fail the exam. She blames herself for it too, as she isn't able to give him all the help he needs. She has trouble enough keeping her composure in his presence, but she knows she shouldn't make him suffer because of her feelings.

As the sessions end, the tod says a simple "See ya." before leaving, his shoulders hanging.

There's a part of her that wants to let him go, because being near him hurts, but the other cares too much for him to leave him in that state.

"Gideon, what's going on ?"

"Nuthin'."

"Good…" She says, seeing he's lying. "Do you want to hang out for a bit before going home ?"

"I'm a bit tired. I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Come on ! I feel you aren't even with us at recess. You just stand there and say nothing… Even Sharla and Bobby are concerned. And during tutoring, it feels like you're not really there."

"I- Yer the one avoidin' me !"

"I'm not-"

"The only moments we talk now is durin' tutorin' ! We don't hang out, ya try to not be in the same place I am ! Ya think I didn't notice that ya weren't there when I hung out wid' Sharla and Bobby ?"

"Gid-"

"I get it okay ? I know I'm hard to get along wid', and I knew you'd run outta patience eventually… it's just that it hurts that ya ain't talkin' to me."

"I want to talk now !" She shouts at his face, making him recoil. "I'm sorry." She immediately blurts. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm sorry. It's just… Can we- Let's just go to the reservoir, okay ? Please ?"

He feels like saying no. After having been ignored and shouted at, he wants to throw it back at her. But simply looking at her face squashes those feelings. In the end, he follows her, if only because he hopes he'll be able to empty his head there.

\- 1 -

Sitting at his favourite spot, the tod stares at unmoving water. He's glad the bunny hasn't insisted and asked what's wrong again.

He has lit up a cigarette that he half-heartedly smokes, more out of habit than anything else.

She remains silent, simply staring at the single small cloud in the middle of the blue sky.

"I feel so tired." He mutters. "I work, and I work, and I study… It's got no end. And now, I gotta think about what I'll do next… I don't know what I'll do next. Graduation is in less than four years… And I know it's far away, but not really… I just dunno what I'm gonna do after that." It's not the heart of the problem, of why he's feeling so down, but he can't approach it yet.

He guesses that's probably the moment she tells him something stupid like 'you'll figure it out'. Instead, she just put a paw to his forearm and leaves it here with a little encouraging smile.

"I… Just dunno. There's something after school, after this year, and I ain't ready. Is next year gonna be the same ? I ca-ca-can't study that much. I can't study more ! I still have the job, and mom to help wid' Hailey, and… School's in da way…"

"But you're doing great !"

"I ain't doin' great. I'm doin' acceptable. I work my ass off, and I just get acceptable grade. I feel like I just ain't strong enough. I'm so tired… I'm just so fucking tired. I dunno why I'm workin' anymore."

"So you'll have a diploma, and be able to-"

"Go to college ? I don't wanna go to college. You know I ain't like you. I dunno what I'm gonna do after all this. I'll just be a useless fox with a useless diploma. I don't wanna work at this fuckin' mill for the rest of my life, but I don't see what else I can do. I like bakin' but there ain't no bakery here that'll ever hire a fox… I wish I could go back to not carin', but I can't." He finishes in a strangled voice, his consumed cigarette falling to the concrete as he hugs his knees.

Judy doesn't know what to say. Should she hug him ?

"What if it's just another dead end ? I thought if I finished highschool, all my problems would fly away, but I know they ain't gonna. I'll still be a fox, I'll still be dumb, I'll still… I'll still be me."

A hug it is, then. He lets her wrap her arms around his shoulder, the side of his face pushed against her chest. She feels his paw grab the back of her t-shirt. "I'll help you figure it out. We still have more than two years. I told you, I'm your friend. I have your back."

"But what if there ain't nothing to figure out ? If it's just it."

"Then I'll make something. I don't know when to quit, remember ?"

The tod emits a wet chuckle. "Y-yeah… Yeah."

"It's going to be okay. We'll find something. I promise."

As she strokes his head, she can't help but feel unsure. What to do, though ? It's not as if she could give him a job on the family farm, or help him create a business. She'll have to talk to an adult that will know better, or-

"And then there's you." He mutters, which makes her freeze mid stroke. "You've… It hurts when yer not… It's stupid."

"If it gets you like that, it's not stupid."

"It's just… Why have you been ignorin' me ? I'm sorry I did that to you after our fake break up. I didn't know you'd feel like that. I didn't mean to-"

"That's not the reason why I avoided you."

"Oh… Why then ?"

"It's…" The doe takes a deep breath. She can say it. She can. She has to. "It's because you're going with Hester to prom."

It's Gideon's turn to freeze, his breath caught in his throat as his brain is catching up with the implications.

"I know you can't invite me. But I think… I know I have a crush on you. And I know, she's a vixen, an I'm a bunny, and I'm almost three years younger than you, but I still-"

He's still holding he sideways, his head turned at an awkward angle, but his lips find hers.

"Wu-" She mumbles into his mouth, before melting into the kiss.

Of all the scenarios she had imagine, it was the one she believed was the less likely to happen, and she hoped for the most. She's not a big fan of the smoke taste but that's such a small inconvenience compared to the whole being kissed by Gideon situation.

"You like me ?" She breathes when he recoils.

"I do."

"B-but… What about Hester ? Why go to the prom with her ?"

"I dunno… I mean, she's pretty, and I didn't have any reason- I didn't know you liked me too."

"Too ?"

"Yeah. I like you too. D-do you wanna be my girlfriend ?"

"Yeah. I'd really like that."

"Yes !" The tod reacts, pumping his arm, triggering a fit of giggles from the doe. "Erh, I mean, I'm gla-"

He's cut when she pounces at him, making him lose his balance and fall on his back on the bench. "You're such a dork." She grins, before kissing him again. Deeper this time. His paws goes to rest on her waist, and as time goes by, she realises that she wouldn't mind them being a bit lower. In fact, she would probably not mind if he got a whole lot more exploratory.

Then her mother's word resonate into her mind. 'All we want is for you to be careful, Jude. You're at that age where you're going to have urges. And sometimes they're going to be really strong. It'll be up to you to chose to act upon them or not. But it needs to be a choice.'

She pulls away again, and shoves her face into his neck, where that sexy little tuft of rebellious fur is. "Was that okay ? I've never kissed a tod before."

"Me neither."

Judy snorts, and then realises the weird sound in the tod's throat is a chuckle. She falls into a fit of giggles as she realises the joke was on purpose.

"Seriously, though. I had never kissed anyone before either."

"Really ?"

"Ya might have noticed the girls aren't really all over me."

"Hester certainly is."

"Honestly couldn't tell you why."

"I could." Judy blurts out, furiously blushing. "I mean… I think you're… Kinda… Handsome." Her voice trails of as it becomes quieter, while her finger plays with his fur.

"Really ?" He asks, surprised. He has never thought of himself as handsome. He has never really paid attention to his own appearance before, so…

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you're c-beautiful too."

They both giggle awkwardly, and he plants a kiss between her ears.

"I got a girlfriend." He whispers. "And it's Judy freaking Hopps."

"I got a boyfriend." She grins back. "And It's Gideon freaking Grey."

They stay like that for a while, enjoying the early summer's fresh evening breeze. The doe has her head resting in the croon of the tod's neck, while his arms act as blanket for her. It feels so comfortable she could actually fall asleep like this.

Then she realises there's an important conversation to have about it, and she's not really sure she wants to have it. "So, what do we do now ?"

"I dunno. I never got a girlfriend before. I don't know what kinda things we're s'posed to do. I mean I know some… Things… Yeah."

"I meant… About us being, you know… Do we tell people ? I don't think I want to tell my parents."

"Ah. Yeah, I understand. I think we should just keep this between us."

She crawl up a bit to kiss him again, when something else brushes her mind. "What about Hester ?"

"Ah- Oh shit ! I… Well… I can't go to prom wid her now. I mean, I can but, you know…"

The doe nods. She doesn't want him to go with her, that's a given, but if he tells her, she might put two and two together and tell everyone as retaliation…

Or he could go with her and not tell her. That too makes her feel queasy, it would be like cheating, wouldn't it ?

"Well, we do have a few days to think about it." States the doe, before kissing him. "I'd rather think about this for now."

* * *

Something is happening.

Sharla doesn't know what exactly, but something has clearly shifted in the group's dynamic. Judy isn't avoiding being in Gideon's presence anymore, and neither is him.

But they are not talking.

At least not meaningfully. They exchange a couple of words, and then they blush. And they send each other conniving looks. And it's infuriating.

They're doing it right now ! Why are they smiling like a pair of idiot ?

"Okay, guys, what's happening between you two ?" She hisses.

"Nuthin'." Gideon states.

"Nothing at all." Confirms Judy.

Then they both grin and she pulls on her wool.

"You two kiss yet ?" Asks Bobby with a thin smile.

"Bobby !" The ewe reacts. "They're not-"

"I mean, come on, how long do you two thought you could hide that from us ?"

"How did you guess ?" Judy asked.

"You smell like each other. I mean, a bit more than usual. I doubt someone that didn't know you would tell. Plus you're blushing and acting weird the exacts same way, and you're not talking about it. Ergo, you two are doing something you think you shouldn't."

Sharla's low squeal is finally heard when the cougar stops talking, and they turn to her.

"I wasn't sure you'd approve." Judy says to the caprine.

"Why ?"

"Well… I know you were making an effort with Gideon at he beginning. I know you aren't really crossed with him anymore, but I wasn't sure you'd be very happy if I dated him."

"Oh…" Sharla gives the tod a once over. "He's been decent since he started hanging out with us. But if you hurt her, I'm cutting off your tail." She says to him with a serious expression.

The tod frowns, opening mouth, his temper flaring.

"Sharla !" Judy reacts.

"No, tha's fair." Gideon deflates.

"That's not a reason to threaten you."

"By the way, what about Hester ?" Bobby cuts to switch topic. "Did you cancel ?"

"Erh..."

"You didn't talk to her yet !?" He reacts.

"Well… Maybe we could just go as friends ?"

"Go as- Okay, no." The cougar shakes his head. "Judy, do you approve this ?"

"Erh… I don't know. I just don't see a solution." She admits. "I don't know what she'll do if we tell her. I mean… If the rumours start again, it'll be worst isn't it ?"

"She might not tell everyone." Says the feline. "Listen what if the places were switched ? What if Gideon was supposed to go to prom with you, but was secretly dating someone else ?"

* * *

It took only one text from Gideon to get Hester to meet him.

They chose the end of the day, just in case she got angry, to minimise the chances that others would hear if she went off.

There are secluded places in all schools. Near the cafeteria, behind a building, under evacuation stairs… They chose a space where seniors go to smoke behind one of the most remote building. Gideon is glad the smell of stale cigarette isn't too present.

As Hester turns the corner, he eyes widen. She didn't expect to see Judy there too.

"Hello ?"

"Hey Hester." Greets the fox.

"Hey." Says Judy in a small voice. She faced a foxes countless times, despite the fact that he was bigger and stronger than she was. But she feels like this situation is one of the most scary she's ever been in.

"What's going on ?"

"Well..."

"Thing is..."

Judy and Gideon talk at the same time, chuckling when they realise it.

"Ya go first."

"Alright. Listen Hester… I'm sorry. I didn't expect..." The bunny emits a sigh. Walking around the problem doesn't help. "I confessed to Gideon. I wasn't trying to steal him from you, but I was having a hard time with him going to prom with you while I was crushing on him. And I was being weird, and I was pushing him away, and it hurt him, and I couldn't just not tell him why."

The vixen wishes she didn't see exactly where it was going, but lets her talk anyway.

"So… Well, I told him and… And we kissed. And now we're dating. Please don't be mad him."

Hester closes her eyes, drawing in a long breath. "Gideon, why did you accept to go to prom with me if you had a crush on Judy ?"

"I… I mean… I don't know ya, and I think yer pretty…" He blushes. "I didn't think Judy felt the same way about me so-"

"So I was a default choice." She chuckles, her eyes not really smiling.

"No ! I mean… I… It was shitty of me. I know I ain't a real good guy." He says, hanging his head. "I'm tryin', but I mess up. I don't know ya, but...I think yer a great gal, and I think going to prom wid ya woulda been nice, but… Shit, that's so unfair to you !"

"Gideon, it's okay." The doe intervenes, seeing how worked up the tod is getting.

"No it's not."

"We can't control who we like."

"Yeah, but you two could have controlled how you went about it." Hester states, crossing her arms before shaking her head. "At least you were honest about it afterwards."

"I'm sorry." They both say at the same time. "Is there any way I can make up for it ?" The tod asks.

She eyes him for a couple of seconds, a discreetly sly smile appearing on her feature. "Depends, are you still coming to prom with me ?"

"Erh… Do you want to ?"

"I don't want to show up without a date."

He turns to Judy with an interrogative expression.

The doe feels a bit puzzled, not having expected that from the vixen. She isn't sure she's okay with Gideon going with her to prom, but it's still better than her getting angry. She gives a curt nod to the tod in agreement.

"Then yeah."

"Well that's it. We're going to prom."

"That ain't much."

The vixen sends an amused glance at Judy who suddenly feels really wary. "Oh trust me, that's plenty. But you're not picking me up at home. I don't want my parents pestering me about my 'boyfriend' afterwards."

"Okay. Erh… What about… Are you going to tell about us ?"

The vixen shakes her head. "Believe it or not, I don't want the whole school to know I've been upstaged by a fourteen years old doe. I'm upset but I don't want to make your life hard. As Judy said, you can't control who you like."

"Thanks. That's very nice of ya."

The vixen shrugs. "We foxes have it bad already, I'm not going to make our lifes harder."


	21. The CV

It's hard for Gideon to understand his feelings when he reads his marks from the exam. He did it, not from much, but he got passing grades. But there's still this really weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. An apprehension. His fear for the future has disappeared yet.

Stepping out of the principal's office, weird questions swirl into his mind. After all these efforts, will the grades be good enough ? Will Judy be disappointed ? What will happen now ? What-

"Mr Grey ?"

He almost jumps when he hears the stern voice talking to him. Turning to his right, his eyes descend upon Mr's Hopton's severe face.

"I might have been wrong about you, but remember that you will have to work harder next year. The material will be one that you have never been confronted to before. With that said, I'm glad Miss Hopps wasn't losing her time with you. And good luck."

Gideon bristles at the doe's condescending tone. Despite it, he doesn't get angry. In fact, he doesn't utter a word and leaves the building. He only feels worn and exhausted, and he wants nothing more than just go home and sleep for about a thousand years.

But he won't, as he's going to have to leave soon to go to work, so he makes a beeline toward the now empty bike park.

"Gid ?"

This time, the tod jumps and turns around to see Judy standing at the gate, only a few meters away from him. "How did you have your results yet ?"

"I'm passing." He states in a neutral voice.

The the bunny leaps up, brandishing her fist. "YES ! I knew you could do it."

He gives her a little smile. The confidence she has in him feels good, but he still has no idea what to do next. Of course, next year and the one after that are going to be pretty much the same, but after that-

"Are you free next thursday ?" She suddenly asks.

"Aren't you tutoring me ? I mean, year's almost over, but I still got a few things I ain't really good at."

The doe shakes her head. "We need to use tuesday to make you a CV and cover letter. We'll bring your application to Ol'Leaper's bakery."

"Ol- Jude, that guy won't ever hire me. I couldn't get'im to sell me anythin' when I wos a kid, and Travis had ta get stuff for the both of us. Even he had to bargain." Reacts the fox.

"Maybe, but, he's the only one looking to hire for help in bunny-burrow."

"He's a specist ass- He doesn't like foxes !."

"I know, but I'm sure he'll come around if he gets to know you… Plus you'd be working at a bakery ! I didn't like foxes and I came around."

"Yeah, but you're clever. He ain't."

"Gideon, you won't know until you try. If he says no, then he says no, but if he says yes, then you'll be working in a bakery ! Isn't that better than to be stuck at the steel mill ?"

The tod sighs. It probably is. Of course, woking under a vindictive boss won't necessarily be fun, but it would be experience in the field. "I guess we can try." He reluctantly agrees. "I gotta go to work."

The doe looks around and seeing the coast is clear, she gives him a quick kiss. It's enough to put a smile on his face. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Y-yeah, see ya."

* * *

Gideon slowly exhales. This isn't scary. It isn't scary at all. He's just an old bunny, a full head smaller than he is. Just an old bigotted bunny that always told him to get out of his shop.

"Hello, welcome to Ol- The hell do you think you're doing here, boy ?" Comes the voice carved by age of Roger Leapers, owner of Ol'Leapers Bakery.

"I..." The tod hesitates, his CV in paw. It's filled with almost nothing. His about 8 months of experience at the steel mill. His name, address and phone number. There's a business card attached to it, coming from his current boss, and that's it.

"He's here for the job interview." Comes Mrs Catmull's voice. She, as well as Judy, have entered the place with him, and he's glad for the moral support.

"The… Is he the student that was interested in the job ?"

"Yes, he is."

His glare clearly states "I didn't know he was a fox.", a fact that the cougar was very careful to keep for herself.

"Does he have any experience ? Give me that CV, boy." Aside from the mostly empty first page, there's also a second page with his school report from the second quarter and a business card slid between the two. The marks aren't stellar, but the teacher's notes are quite encouraging. "Hm… Well, I'm sorry but working in a steel-"

"The sign here says 'accepting beginners'." Judy says, pointing her thumb at the small poster taped to the glass door. "And Gideon is no beginner."

The old buck shoots her a look of disbelief. "Oh, is he ?"

It isn't his tone that makes her temper rise, it's Gideon's look of defeat. If he won't hire the tod, she'll at least make him eat his own bigotry.

"Can I have slice of pie please ?" She suddenly asks, producing a bill.

Perplexed, Leapers complies, taking it and giving her back her change, as well as the pastry. He isn't really happy with that batch, but he knows few mammals would really pick up on the problem it has. His pies are usually great, this one is just good.

Judy quickly takes a bite from it and chews on it for a couple of seconds before giving the rest to the fox. He arches a brow, and sees the baker squint his eyes at him. Despite it, he still takes a bite.

"What do you think ?" Judy asks.

"S'good." Gideon shrugs.

"I think yours is better." Judy honestly can't tell the difference, but at this point, she just want to spite the bigot on the other side of the counter.

The tod feels like he's been put under a spot. All three other mammals are staring at him and it makes him feel really self conscious. "Well… Erh…"

"How stupid can you, be girl ? As if a pred would know how to make pies." The buck snarks.

That remark lights the start of a fire into Gideon's brain. "Too much cinnamon." He utters. "There's too much cinnamon. It overtakes the apple's taste. And the crust is a bit overcooked."

The baker's ears fall. What ? He picked up on it ? His anger flares. How dare that fox put him down in front of others ? Inside his own bakery, no less ! "Get out !" He utters. "Get the hell out of here !"

"I could have gone better." Huffs Mrs Catmull as the door closes behind them.

"Sorry I lost my patience." Apologies Judy, to which the feline answers with a smile.

"I understand. I knew He would be hard to convince, but I didn't think it would go like this. He was set on refusing from the start. I'm sorry, Gideon. I wish we could have done more."

"It's fine." The tod shrugs, with a tone that suggests it's anything but.

\- 1 -

"What was I supposed to do ?" The old buck asks to an old photograph hanging from a wall near the kitchen door. It shows a matronly doe, wearing glasses and holding a tray of pastries.

Folding the CV in half, he directs himself toward the trashcan. "I know I need the help, but he's a fox. He might have some working experience, but not in a bakery. Predators are pretty useless when it comes to anything but meat in a kitchen." He shrugs. "I doubt he'd be much of a baker. You'd agree with me, wouldn't you ?" The buck awkwardly chuckles, holding the CV above the trashcan. Hesitation seizes him.

He moves to the counter and take a slice of pie from under it.

"Wish you'd be here. You'd know what decision to take." He mutters, biting into the slice. There's indeed too much cinnamon. And he did forget that batch in the oven… But without the help… Well, it's hard to run the shop on his own.

The buck gives out a deep sigh. "The crust is a bit overcooked." He repeats out loud, knowing it's not necessarily easy to spot in flaky pastry.

He can feel the eyes of his wife judging him from the photograph.

"You'd want me to give him a chance, wouldn't you!?" He sighs, his eyes roaming to the CV he set on the counter instead of throwing it away. He takes the first page and frowns. "Crud, where is that- ah, there it is !" The buck grabs the business card that had slipped from the CV, half hidden by the foot of the counter, while his other paw goes to grab the phone under the counter. It rings a couple of times until the mammal on the other side answers.

"You've reached Mr Buckner's secretary from Buckner and Son Steel and Wire, how may I help you ?"

"Erm, hello… I'm Roger Leapers, from Ol'Leapers Bakery. A Mr Grey just brought a CV, and I wanted to enquire about your opinion of him as your employee."

There's a couple second of silence, before the secretary talks again. "I'll pass you to Mr Buckner."

"Shouldn't you pass me to his manager ?"

"I'm sure Mr Buckner will be competent enough to answer your questions."

"I didn't mean to imply-"

The call cuts, and a waiting music is heard, while the buck groans. Of course, Buckner and Son is a big company, it wouldn't make that call easy.

"Hello, Mr Buckner speaking, how can I help you ?" Comes a deep voice.

"Hello. This is Roger Leapers, from Ol'Leapers Bakery. I just got a CV from a Mr Grey, and I wanted an opinion on him as an employee."

"I assume you're talking about Gideon Grey."

"Do you have another amployee named Grey ?"

"I used to, his father, Gavin Grey."

Roger lifts an interested brow. "Used to ?"

"Yes. Used to."

"Why ?"

"He's in prison. And I won't say more on the matter."

"And how was he as an employee ?"

There are a few seconds of silence before Mr Buckner answers. "If you aim to judge Gideon on the assumption that he's similar to his father, I'm going to stop you right there. The bastard was bullheaded and spiteful. He'd try to get the longest hours, but wouldn't be more productive from it. I didn't fire him because he didn't really do more than toe the line, and I knew his family needed the money. His son… Well, to say he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, wouldn't be inaccurate, but once sharpened… He can be really efficient."

"Really ?"

"Yes. Given the nature of my company, I mostly employ medium to large mammals. I have a few smaller ones of course, and most of them aren't working physically. I wouldn't say Mr Grey can keep up with his larger peers, but he does pull his own weight. I suppose we're having this discussion because you're considering hiring him ?"

Roger remains silent. His stomach feels like filled with lead and his head is buzzing.

"And why would a kid his age be working at your company ?" He finally asks.

"I didn't pry, but I know there's still a credit over his parent's house. And her mother's job isn't enough to cover all expenses."

The buck closes his eyes. Hardworker. Providing for his family. Absent father. Fox...

Fox.

"Mr Leapers ?"

"Y-yeah ?"

"Did you need something else ?"

"No. Thank your for your time."

The call ends and Roger stares blankly as his phone.

He almost hear his wife ask him if he's okay. "Yes. Everything's fine." He utters out loud, throwing the CV in the trashcan.

Everything's fine. That thought keeps swirling in his mind late into the evening, and remains stuck in his head up to the morning. It sticks with him while while he kneads the dough, while he makes the bread, while he bakes the pies. It stays with him until he reaches into the trashcan to pull out the CV. "Bloody hell." He mutters, as he dials in the phone number at the top of the sheet of paper. "Bloody hell."


	22. The Pie

It feels weird to be there again, facing that same bakery. It's thursday, and Judy accepted for him to skip his tutoring. She pushed him to, really. In fact she's standing right next to him as moral support.

"Ya don't hafta be there." He says to her.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to." She answers, giving his paw a quick squeeze. "Let's get in."

The tod pushes the door, making the bell chime. The buck behind the counter looks at them both, and takes just enough time to greet them for the situation to feel awkward. "Good afternoon. Let's not waste time. I've given your boss a call, and what he told me about you convinced me to give you a chance."

"Thank you sir."

"No sir here. I'm Mr. Leapers. Anyway, come around the counter and follow me." The buck lifts a counter panel to let them through and leads them into the bakery kitchen.

Suddenly, the predominant smell of better and sugar gets nuanced and layered. Fresh fruits, sirup, cream... It's kind of overwhelming to the tod, who has to concentrate to pick them all out.

It's the first time he set foot in a professional kitchen and it is… Impressive. The furniture is a weird mix of oldshcool wooden cupboard and stainless steel surfaces, with one of the most massive cooking oven he's ever seen.

One of the counter is littered with a whole bunch of ingredients.

"So, I'm not going to interview you. Instead, you're going to bake a pie."

"What kind ?"

"The kind I could sell."

Gideon scratches the back of his neck. It seems like the buck isn't going to make things easy for him. He rolls his sleeves a little higher above his elbows, and then quickly goes to the sink and washes his paws, before drying them thoroughly and starting to work on the dough. He could go for a flaky crust, but he's still fiddling with the cooking time, so he decides to go for a shortcrust instead. It's easy and quick to make. Two parts flour, one part butter, one part sugar. One egg for 500gr, pinch of salt, vanilla, yeast. "Ya got some honey ? Oh, and hazelnuts !"

The buck lifts a brow, but gives him a pot of honey from one of the cupboards. All the while, Gideon moves to the oven and gives it a perplexed look. There are too many dials and buttons, some unlabelled. "I need to set this to 210°C." He states, giving the buck a sheepish look.

"Dial on the left, halfway plus two clicks… You got it. Now push the power button, and put the second dial from the left in the third position."

"Does it heat up fast ?" The tod asks, approaching his paw from the last dial.

"Takes about ten minutes."

Turning the oven off and pulling back, the tod returns to the counter, grabbing a large bowl, raising it in his paw and eyeing it intensely. Then he nods, and grabs the already open pack of flour and pours a large part of it inside the bowl. Then a bit more, before raising the bowl again. He then does the same with the sugar. Taking the first knife on the counter, he blinks, put it down and chooses another slightly larger, before cutting the butter in small pieces and dumping it with the rest. He adds a small amount of vanilla sugar as well as the yeast and grabs the packet of flour, coats his paw with a little part of its content. Then he starts working the dough. He knows his moves are amateurish, but he's not worried about that. When he feels he's about halfway done, he pops the lids of the honey pot and adds a coffee spoon of it the dough, before going back to his kneading.

Judy doesn't notices immediately that she's staring. Seeing the tod that confident and focused, his paws kneading the dough with strength and firmness looks… Impressive, somehow. Then she wonders what it would feel like to be the dough under his firm and she flushes. She tries to look away, but there's something mesmerizing in the moves of his paws, in the muscles of his forearms pushing and turning.

He's almost done now, so he adds one eggs and kneads fives more minutes. Then he goes back to wash his paws again, before covering the bowl and taking out his phone to check the time.

Then the bell chimes and Mr Leapers moves away from the counter. "Keep going, kid. Just a couple of clients to serve."

The bowl goes to rest in the nearest fridge, while he turns the oven on. He then starts cutting the apples, getting rid of the cores. Two of them end up in mostly large and even bits that he dumps in a pot on medium heat with two glasses of water adding a vanilla pod sliced in halves to the mix. That's when the buck appears back, but Gideon doesn't even reacts to his presence. He cuts the two other apples in very thin slices, while occasionally stirring what is gradually turning into a compote.

Gideon checks his phone again, and bites his lips. The heat under the pot is turned down, while he goes to the counter and starts cleaning it as well as the knife, and all the other utensils he's done using.

When he's done, the bowl of dough is pulled out of the fridge and a quarter of it is spread on a baking tin, pricked with a fork, coated with the compote, from which is pulled the vanilla pod, and on top of it, the apple slices are set in a rose pattern. Crushing some hazelnuts, he sprinkles then on top of the apple, before adding thinly cut pieces of butter, an approximate spoon of cinnamon, and a scoop of honey that he let drip down in a spiral.

At last, the pie is slid inside the oven and he checks his phone one last time.

The tod finally turns toward the pair of bunnies staring at him. "Well, all we gotta do is wait for twenty-eight minutes."

"Okay. Both of you take whatever you want from behind the counter and go take a walk while I clean up this mess." Mr Leapers states in a tone a bit too dry for Judy's taste.

"I can-"

"I'll take care of it."

His tone is final, and the pair of friends leave the room. "What do you want to take ?" Judy asks.

"You choose. I ain't really hungry."

The doe hesitates, and chooses a coffee éclair. They walk in silence to a nearby park and sit on the grass, the tod letting himself fall backward as soon as his rear has hit the ground. "I think I messed it up."

"Do you ?" Judy reacts. "I think you did great !"

"Did ya hear how told us to get out ? I mean… I never made a professional pie before ! Like, maybe there's a special way to do it, or, I dunno…" He trails off.

"Hey, he's supposed to be accepting amateurs. Whether your pies meet his professional standards, you still now more about baking than any other regular mammal." The doe says, before cutting her éclair in half and handing him one of the pieces. When he doesn't move to take it, she moves up to his face and waves it front of his nose. "Come on, I chose a coffee one because canids can't have chocolate."

"You know that ?" The tod reacts in surprise, grabbing the treat and nibbling on it.

"Huh… Our biology teacher mentioned it once." She's not about to tell him she researched the biological differences between foxes and bunnies. That was only out of scientific curiosity anyway.

"I thought bunnies couldn't have coffee." Gideon smiles before pointing at her face. "Got some on your lip. Nope, not there. Okay don't move." Using his thumb, he catches a small piece of cream and eats it as a reflex, as he would have done while feeding his sister. Except with her, it takes another sense altogether.

"It's just half an éclair." The doe answers, trying to fight the blush that is taking over her ears. "I'd need a couple of cups before it could become dangerous for my heart."

The tod chuckles, and bring his forearm over his eyes to bring them over his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

"You okay ?" The doe asks.

"Yeah. I just really want this to work out… Even if Ol'Leapers is an asshole, at least I'd get the experience, ya know ? Plus, I don't know what I would do if he refused… I don't want to work in the mill my whole life, but it's not as if I had a bunch of other opportunities, do I ?"

\- 1 -

Twenty seven minutes later, Gideon and Judy are back inside the bakery. There are a few clients waiting and Mr Leapers quickly serves them. Most of them are prey, and give the fox a weird look as they leave the bakery.

"The pie's done, I think." The tod says, and the buck lets them come inside the kitchen. Gideon pulls the pie out of the oven and sets it on a plate, before taking the knife Mr Leapers is giving him.

"Cut three slices, boy." He orders, and Gideon does so. The old buck put the slices on plates and gives them one each. He doesn't bite into it immediately, instead he takes a few whiffs, keeping a neutral face as he does so. His expression remains level as he tastes the pie. Each bite looks calculated, and he chews each one of them for a very long time.

Judy has already finished her slice when he's only halfway through. Her mother would scold her if she knew she was eating pastries so close to dinner, but the pie is so good! "Can I have some more ?"

The buck waves her to go ahead and she does so with a smile. "It's really good !" She grins to the tod.

"I don't think I put enough butter." He mutters back.

When Mr Leapers has finally finished his slice, he emits a deep sigh and rubs his eyes. "I can't sell this pie."

Gideon's face falls. Well, he expected it really, but it stings more than it should.

"How often do you bake ?"

"I try to make sumthin' every weekend. It's not always pie, I like to try new stuff."

"You didn't measure the ingredients precisely, why is that ?"

"Well… At home, we don't have a scale, and I broke a couple of measuring glasses." The tod explains. "So, I had to learn to get it right without."

"Aha… Why the honey ?"

"Erh… Kinda brings out more flavour from the ingredients. And I like honey."

"The hazelnuts, why use the handle of the knife to break them ?"

"'Cause usin' the blade would've dulled it."

Mr Leapers lifts a brow and goes to grab a rolling pin and a rag. He puts a few hazelnut inside the piece of cloths and gives a couple good smacks with the wooden utensil.

"Hadn't thought of 'dat." Mutters Gideon in embarrassment.

"But these aren't really errors." The buck tempers. "You made quite a few amateur mistakes, but these were mostly fine. Your two biggest, though, were sanitary. You touched you phone while cooking, which was in your pocket, and I'm pretty sure those overalls aren't really clean. And you didn't use these." He finishes, pointing at a plastic gloves dispenser fixated to the walls.

"Oh..."

"Which is why we're going to have to work on all of those problems first. I'm not going to let anything you'll make leave this kitchen until you can follow all the sanitary procedures."

Gideon's eyes have widened like saucers. "I'm… I'm hired ?"

"Yes. When would you be ready to start ?"

"Erh… Well…"

"Given that you need to give a two weeks notice to your employer when you quit, you'd be ready to start around the 15th of July. Unless he agrees for a shorter time." Informs Judy.

"It'll leave me enough time to train you before the summer festivals. I'm warning you, though, you will have to work hard. As I said, I won't let anything you make out of this kitchen before you know exactly what you're doing. Is that clear, boy ?"

"Yes. And, uh, thank you sir !"

"It's Mr Leapers… Now, I do have a question. If you want to be a baker that much, why don't you do an apprenticeship ?"

Gideon opens his mouth and closes it. Why indeed ? "I… Hadn't thought of it." He ends up saying, lowering his eyes.

Glancing at his wife's photograph, the buck shows a little smile. "Well… In this day and age, I feel very few youngsters take a real interest in anything productive. If you truly enjoy it, then you could become a good baker. And an apprenticeship would be the fastest way to become one."

"I… Would you take me as an apprentice ?"

"If you're a hardworker, of course."

"I… Dunno if I am."

"You are." States Judy. "I've seen your progress on your grades, and you don't even like school. Don't worry, Mr Leapers, Gideon won't disappoint you."

The smile of gratitude the tod aims her way makes her heart swell.

"Alright. Then… Maybe we should call that Mrs Catmull lady. As your career counsellor, she should know about that."

\- 2 -

Both teenager have left the bakery, and the buck put both paws on his counter, his gaze lingering on the pie. It's a damn good pie. It's not perfect, of course, but if he put it behind the counter, no one would have any ground to complain.

As for getting the tod in an apprenticeship, since he already found a place to work, Mrs Catmull confirmed it was as good as done. There's a training school one town over in Moleburrow that she guarantees will take him.

His gaze wanders to the picture of his wife. Is he doing a mistake, or is he doing good? He's still uneasy about having that tod in his shop… But he won't have to train him as much as a beginner.

\- 3 -

Gideon is pedaling away like a robot, Judy having to go faster than her usual pace to follow him, not that it's really a challenge. As he arrives a the edge of town, he suddenly stops with a stunned expression. "I'm gonna be a baker." He whispers. The bike banks to the side and he tries to get off of it, but stumbles sideways, and rolls, ending up lying on the dirt road.

"I guess you are." The bunny confirms, extending a paw to help him get up.

"I'm gonna be a baker !" The tod grins, jumping to his feet to hug her and picking her up as he does so. Judy can't help but giggle, her laugh turning louder when he throws her in the air. "I'M GONNA BE A BAKER !"

He's still holding her when she leans and kisses him. The kiss turns into a hug, until the doe feels her boyfriend's shoulder tighten. She pulls away with an interrogative expression and sees realisation spread on his face.

"Means I'm gonna have to change school. Fer the apprenticeship."

"Ah… Yeah. Probably."

"Then… For the tutoring…"

"You probably won't need it. And it's not as if I could help much with the specialised classes." She adds.

"But… We can still see each other, right ? Out of school- Like, you know how to study, so ya can still give me pointer's and stuff."

"We don't have to just see eachother to study. You're my boyfriend, that doesn't end because we aren't at the same school anymore.." Judy says. "I like to spend time with you."

"Me too."

Tugging on his collar she leads him to her lips again.

"I… Gotta go. I need to tell Ma'." He says when the kiss ends.

"Yeah, you should. Sorry I kept you."

"You didn't. It's- I'm just a bit overwhelmed." He smiles sheepishly.

"It's okay, I need to go home too anyway. And Gid… I'm really proud of you."

Her feet leave the ground as he hugs her again, and she's totally okay with that. When he lets her go, she fakes not seeing him discreetly wiping his eyes, and simply waves as he rides away.


	23. Prom Night

It’s prom night.

And Judy is gnawing on her dull claws.

Gideon is going to prom with Hester, and there’s nothing she can do about it.

Well, she could tell him not to go, and she bet he wouldn’t, but… It’s a bad idea for a whole bunch of reasons.

And what if Hester managed to sway him with her foxy charms ? What if she kisses him or… Or worse.

The vixen’s older than she is, she certainly has more experience with that, than she has. What if she brings him home. What if they…

Grabbing her phone, she starts texting Sharla about it. She needs to vent. At least, just a little.

\- 1 -

Gideon’s mother is driving him toward the highschool home. He’s wearing suspenders, a blue checkered shirt, his hair is neatly styled, and he feels utterly ridiculous.

“I still don’t get why we ain’t pickin’ her up.” Says Willa.

“It was simpler that way.”

“Alright.”

His mom looks into the distance, in an expression the tod knows well. “What ?” He asks, knowing she’ll ending asking her own question sooner or later.

“I just hadn’t heard about this Hester before. I’m glad yer takin’ an interest in datin’. Thought ya had someone else in mind though.”

“Can’t invite Judy to prom, I ain’t Junior or Senior.”

When he sees the expression of surprise on his mother’s face, the tod realises what he just said.

“Gideon, I hope you aren’t leadin’ both these girls on- Or even one of ‘em fer that matter.” She scolds.

“Nonono. It ain’t like ‘dat.” The young fox sighs as he realises he has to come clean. “I… Judy confessed to me after Hester invited me. And we… Erh… We kissed. And we’re datin’ but we’re keepin’ to ourselves ‘cuz of her parents and school… Hester knows, we told her.”

“And she still wants ya to go to prom wid’ her ?”

“Yeah.”

Willa emits a snort. “Oh boy.”

“What ?”

“Don’thy she’s tryin’ to snatch ya back like Judy did?”

“It wouldn’t work.”

“Ya think she knows it?”

“I dunno. Maybe.”

“Well, be careful either way. Aaand we’re here.” She states, parking in the school’s street.

Putting his pow on the door handle, he gives a look at his mother. “So… Ya got nuthin’ against me datin’ Judy ?”

She stares at him through the rear view mirror for a few seconds before sighing.

“Can’t say I really get it, but… As far as I’m concerned, she’s a pretty decent girl. I dunno about bunnies and fox bein’ together, but it can’t be more wrong than a tod beatin’ his vixen black an’ blue. If yer good to her and she’s good to ya, tha’s all that matters.”

“Thanks Ma.”

“Have a good evenin’, and tryna have fun. And gimme a call when yer leavin’.”

The tod exits the car, looking around for Hester. A text from her makes his phone ring. “Almost there.” It says.

With a thin smile, he types “OK.” And goes to lean against the wall, paws in his pockets. Mammals, mostly juniors and seniors, are entering the gates, and throw him suspicious looks. His first reflex is to glare at them, but he doesn’t want to risk being barred entry. So he elects to bear with it.

Cars come and go. At some point, a large van filled with bunnies stops, letting about a dozen out. Most of them stay away, simply giving inquisitive looks.

“Hey.” The tod almost jumps and turns to see Hester wearing a pink dress with transparent sleeves. Her make-up makes her eyes look bigger, older too.

“Y-ya look good.” He blurts, and she really does.

“Thanks. So do you. Hm...”

“What ?”

“May I ?” She asks, approaching him.

The tod nods, and she opens the first button of his shirt.

\- 2 -

“Im just worried, ok ?” The doe types.

“U trust Gid ?” Comes Sharla’s answer.

“Yes. Of course.”

“Y R U worried, then ?”

“Wat if she uses, like, foxy charms, or smthg ?”

The doe’s phone vibrates, and, expecting the text to be from Sharla, she automatically opens it. Her old phone’s resolution isn’t fantastic, but it’s recent enough to show pictures. What she sees is Gideon, wearing a pair of trousers with suspenders, contrasting with his usual overalls, and a blue checkered shirt. His sleeves a rolled up, showing the result of his hard work at the mill, the first button of his shirt is open, a tuft of fur sticking out, and his hair are a bit messed up, but in a sort-of controlled bad boy’s way. He’s leaning against the wall, paws in his pocket looking in the distance.

Her heart skips a bit. Did someone turn the heat on ? Since when can Gideon’s phone take pictures ? It’s an old black and white thing. Then she sees that it’s not his number, and that there’s a message attached.

“So glad I have Ur playboy of a tod 4 the evenin. XOXO, Hester.”

Judy yanks her ears and shoves her face into a pillow and screams. Great, now she’s jealous and horny.

\- 3 -

“Ya think she’ll like the picture ?” The tod asks.

“Oh, yeah. I can guarantee that.” Hester smiles, sliding her phone back into her purse. “Offer me your arm ?”

Gideon’s brow raises before she realises what she means and complying. She slides her paw on his forearm and lets him lead her in.

“You work out?”

“Got a job at the steel mill. I just quit though. I got hired at a bakery.”

Gideon is acutely aware of the gazes that follow them as they enter the school gym where they’ve set up the prom. Most mammals are looking at them in half surprise, some send him dubious looks, but they all return to their own conversations.

“You bake?” She asks in surprise.

“Uh… Yes.” His tone is somewhat defensive. Is she going to laugh at him? Up to know everything is going smoothly, but Judy did snatch him under her snout and this evening could be a way to get back at both of them.

“What can you do?”

“Pies, cakes… I dunno, wid’ a recipe I can make most stuff work out.” He shrugs.

“Is it what you want to do?”

“Yeah, I really enjoy it. And ya, do you do, like… Erh… Stuff?”

“I like to read and watch movies.” She shrugs. “I like to dance and do sports, but I don’t have something I want to do. I’ll probably get in management or admin in college until I figure it out. My dad always said that what’s important isn’t what you do, but with whom you’re doing it with.”

“So ya mean, workin’ wid friends?”

“I guess. I can’t imagine having to spend my time with people I can’t stand.”

At first they mostly walk around the makeshift ballroom. Spotlights and balloons have been installed, and music is playing. Gideon follows Hester, as she goes from a group of friends to the next. She chats with them a bit, and they barely acknowledge him, not that he really cares. He absentmindedly sips on his applejuice when the music picks up and the vixen pulls him by the arm.

“Let’s go dance!”

“I dunno how to dance...”

“Who cares? You think they do?” She grins, pointing at the other teenager moving awkwardly with their flailing limbs.

But as it turns out, Hesters knows how to dance. Or at least be graceful. It seems she has no regard for what others think of her. She weaves and sways, giving him playful glances as he tries to match her pace, and just now, he knows that if Judy wasn’t in the equation, he’d be perfectly happy to be with her. But the simple idea of not being with the doe feels too wrong.

Still, he’s having a fun evening so far.

\- 4 -

Judy’s phone rings and she almost jumps as she sees the caller’s name.

Gideon.

She pushes the green phone button without even thinking. “Gid-”

“Judy?”

His voice is low, almost mute.

“Are you okay?” She immediately asks.

“I dunno.”

“What’s happening?”

She hears him take a breath and then emit a weird chuckle.

“I… It’s stupid.”

“If it puts you in that state, it can’t be stupid.” She hears herself say, hoping real hard none of her fears have come true. “What’s going on?”

\- 5 -

“I’m going to grab a drink.” Says Hester in Gideon’s ear.

“Cool. Gotta go take a- to the toilet.”

They part ways, and the tod walks through the crowd. Other mammals are still watching him, mainly bunnies. He spies one that he recognises, Donnie, chatting with a doe.

Aside from that one, he isn’t familiar with much of the others, but he’d bet he took out his anger on them at some point. He tries his best not to hunch his shoulders or look embarrassed.

Reaching the toilets, he’s in the middle of taking care of his business, when he hears the door creak open.

Giving a glance toward the noise, he sees Donnie and two other bucks, not those he fought before, these ones look a bit older, and are staring at him.

He does his best not to look bothered and goes to clean his paws.

“Are you paying this one too?”

Gideon’s jaw clenches and he slowly exhales. So that’s what it’s gonna be.

“I ain’t payin’ anyone.” He answers as evenly as he can manage, while grabbing towels from a dispenser and wiping his paws.

“Honestly, I can’t see any other reason why a female would pay attention to a fat idiot like you.”

Those words stings, as they ring true. Why would Judy or Hester like him, he has no idea. But they do. And that’s what matters, doesn’t it?

“Ya done?” Gideon asks, walking up to the buck and crossing his arms. “Cuz yer in my way.”

“And what are you going to do about it, huh?” Reacts the buck, trying shove him back and barely making him move and inch.

“I’ll go through ya.”

“You think you scare me?”

Gideon hesitates. He can’t fight. It’ll disappoint Judy, and it could make him be thrown out of the party. Plus, he doesn’t really want to fight. The one that fought was the old Gideon. The bully. The coward. The bad fox. He partly does want to shove his fists into the buck’s face and be done with it, but his two cronies will turn the situation into a messy fight.

But he can threaten, after all, Donnie started it.

“I know I do.” Gideon answers, showing teeth and emitting a low growl. Nose twitch, tremor in their paws. The tod knows he’s right.

“You can’t fight us.”

“And why?”

“You’ll be expelled.”

At that, a grin spreads on the tod’s face as he chuckle. He doesn’t mean it to make ominous, but he just got what happened. They think they can push him around because he won’t be able to fight back. “I can’t be expelled.”

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Asks Ronnie in a voice he tries to keep even.

“Because I’m leavin’ school. Doin’ an apprenticeship as a baker.”

The ‘oh shit’ face the three bunnies make is priceless, and the tod takes a stomping step toward them.

“You’re lucky I didn’t want to wreck your face, you fat idiot!” Ronnie says, pointing a finger at him and swiftly leaving through the bathroom door.

The tod emits a long sigh once they’ve all disappeared and goes to the sink to splash some water on his face. Only then does he notices his paws are trembling. In the mirror, his pupils are focused slits, his fur is puffy and the growl in his throat seems not to want to calm down. He thought he was past it, past that, the violence. But he was so ready to fight them. To hurt them.

“No, no, no. I’m not that.” He mutters, taking a step back, recoiling until his back hits a stall’s door.

His paw pats his jean and he finds his phone, quickly going through his short contact list.

“Judy?” He says, as soon as she answers.

\- 6 -

The doe emits a nervous giggle as he finishes his story. “So you didn’t fight them?” She ends up saying.

“No, but… Almost.”

She doesn’t really know what to say. He didn’t fight them, so it’s all okay, right?

“It’s just… It would’ve been so easy, ya know? They got me so angry, and I wanted to hurt them.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I know…”

“Gideon, if people attack you, you have the right to fight back. You should fight back. Isn’t that what I used to do against you?”

“Yeah, but… You were never a bully to me.”

Judy’s throat dries up as her discussion with Travis replays in her mind. True, she never bullied anyone, but there were time she actually seeked him out to lecture him when she couldn’t prove he was the one at fault… And it did devolve into violent altercations a couple of times.

“It doesn’t matter. If someone threatens or attack you, you have the right to defend yourself.”

“And what if… I enjoyed scaring them?”

“I… Well, I guess you have the right to feel… I don’t know, you were in the right so that you felt good about that victory…” The doe closes her eyes. She doesn’t really want to recall the times her and the fox were at each other’s neck, especially now that she knows of the reason for his troubled temper. “I never enjoyed fighting with you, but I know it felt good when I won.” She says in a small voice.

The silence that follows is excruciating. Did he feel hurt by what she just said? She didn’t mean that she enjoyed hurting him, not that she ever hurt him much, but…

“Thanks.” She hears him say. “It helps that you think I ain’t a bad mammal anymore.”

“You never were-”

“I wos. I just got better. I wish ya were there wid me. At prom.”

“Me too. You looked really good in that picture.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. Anyway, maybe you should get back to the party. With Hester.”

“Y-yeah. Yeah. See ya later?”

“Of course. Have fun.”

As he hangs up, she lets her back fall on the bed and sighs. He might be out there with the vixen but it’s her he called when he needed to talk. She’s the one that knows him best. And the vixen can’t take that from her.

\- 7 -

Gideon pushes the door and leaves the toilets, feeling immediately assaulted by the loud music coming from the party. He looks around to find Hester chatting with mammals he assumes are her friends. There’s a wolf, a pair of sheep and a bunny. At first he’s surprised, then feels a bit silly. Of course she would mingle with others while he was away.

One of them points at him as they notice him and Hester turns and waves at him before excusing herself from the group.

“You okay?” She asks as soon as he’s close.

“Shure, why?”

“People say you fought with Donnie in the toilets.”

“Didn’t really fought. What’s that bonehead doin’ here anyway?”

“I heard he’s dating a Junior. Couldn’t tell you who, though. How did you manage to get him to leave you alone?”

“I… Erh… Reasoned wid’ him.”

“You reasoned that idiot?”

“Threatened.” The tod admits somewhat shamefully. “He got scared when I told him I didn’t risk gettin’ expelled.”

“Oh? Why?”

“I’m leavin’ school. Doin’ an apprentice in Moleburrow for the diploma and workin’ at Ol’Leapers-”

“Leapers? He took you? He doesn’t even accept foxes as customers!” The vixen reacts.

“Changed his mind.”

“You must be a really great baker. I should try some of your stuff some times.” She smiles, batting her eyes.

“Well, ya might soon. If everythin’ goes right, I should be able to make stuff that’s good enough before the end of summer.” He says proudly, the innuendo flying so high above his head it almost shatters a spotlight.

“I can’t wait!”

\- 8 -

As Gideon sits next to his mother in the car, he leans back with a long sigh.

“How was your evening?”

“Good. It was good.” He answers.

“Anythin’ interestin’ happened?”

“Erh… I almost got into a fight wid’ Donnie.”

“Almost?”

“I defused it.”

“I’m proud of ya. We don’t need to drive Hester back home?”

“Nah. Her parents picked her up a few minutes ago.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The vixen nods with a smile and drives away.


	24. The first Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're at the 'downtime' point of the story. Remember when I said it was going to be an inbetween things? Well, it's going to feel that way in the next couple of chapters. A bit like A Better Place Part 3 if you will. I'm not overly happy about those chapters, but I need to transition smoothely toward the end, I have a few things left to say, and I'm afraid it'll be feel a bit too long...
> 
> Plus I've reworked those chapters too many times to change them again, so you'll have to bear with me.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading and commenting, we're at about 3/4 done here.

The first week at Ol'Leapers bakery has been hard on Gideon. Having to wake up at 4AM to hop on his bike and get to works isn't a habit he managed to take as quick as he hoped he would. Especially since it clashes completely with his previous sleeping schedule.

But now, he manages to wake up at the right time, and not having to go to class afterwards makes it feel like vacation.

He's rolling the dough into balls to make some bread when he hears the bell chime.

"Keep at it boy. I'll be back in a jiffy."

From where he is, he can't hear much of what's being said at the counter, but he doesn't really care. Making the balls isn't really interesting, but it's not boring either. It's soothing, comforting. When he finds himself with that type of repetitive work, his brain always flies back to the same topic anyway.

It makes him feel a bit guilty to think about Judy so much. He hasn't seen Travis much in the last couple of weeks, and maybe he should try and make time for the weasel.

"Boy, we have a new recruit."

Gideon lifts a brow and turns toward the entrance to see a doe that has to be a couple of year older than he is. She doesn't look like much, it's your standard hick bunny. No comparison to Judy. "Hey. Sorry I ain't shakin' yer paw. I'm Gideon." The tod greets, waving one that is covered in flour.

"Her name's Catherine, she'll work the counter."

"Nice to meet you." She says in a tone that suggests it's anything but. The tod doesn't really care, he's used to the mistrust anyway.

Then they get back out of the kitchen to talk about her contract, and Gideon goes back to his work, trying to apply himself. The harvest festival will be held soon, and he wants to be able to help as much as he can.

He knows Mr Leapers isn't ecstatic about having a fox employee, and that he doesn't trust him yet, but he does need him. His last hires either left for college, or for better work opportunities in the city, and as he's growing older, the workload is starting to take its toll on the owner, especially without his wife. Mr Leapers still acts cold toward him. Distant. Much like most of his teachers did, really. As long as it's not open hostility, he can bear it. As long as it's not the steel mill, it'll still be nice.

When the buck enters the kitchen again, alone this time, the tod turns to him, opening his mouth. Maybe he shouldn't question his boss.

"What is it, boy?"

"I..."

The buck looks at him expectantly. His features show no hostility, but it's clear his patience is thinning as his employee hesitates.

"I was wonderin' why ya hired her. Since I'm workin' wid' ya and all."

"You'll be here only half the time during your apprenticeship. I'll need someone to pick up the slack when you'll be studying. I'd rather have her get to know the shop before the busiest times of the year… Now, get back to work."

"Yes boss." Gideon nods, obeying the order.

* * *

"Why not this one ?"

Mr Leapers is sick. He opened the store anyway, but he's resting in his home upstairs. All the while, Gideon is taking care of the baking in the kitchen. His boss instructed him to come up and get him if he needs anything, but by now, the tod knows how to recognise slow days, and this is clearly one of them.

So he's cleaning the kitchen and putting the last bakeries needed for the day in the oven before calling it a day and leaving through the back.

And since there isn't too much activity, he can clearly hear what happens at the counter.

"This tartlet batch was a bit undercooked by the new baker. I'd rather not have you poisoning yourself."

So that does explain why some items sell less than others. He thought it could be attributed to the clients taste.

"Why put them up, then ?"

"Presentation, mostly." Catherine explains. "The counter would look empty otherwise. Why don't you take a slice of blueberry pie instead ?"

The tod feels his anger rising and closes his fists. That's exactly what he feared. Deserved criticism, he can easily take. But that… He knows the tartlet were perfect !

Well, they were good enough, there's still some possible improvement, but they clearly weren't undercooked. He doesn't go out to make a scene, though, as he knows it would reflect poorly on the business. Plus, he knows that his boss kept it for himself that he was hired, he did notice he was doing everything to keep him in the kitchen, away from his client's eyes. If anyone knows he's working here, it hasn't become the talk of town yet.

So Gideon waits until the shop is silent to enter it.

"Hey. Whadya tell the client the tartlets were undercooked?"

The doe gives him an expression of surprised uncertainty. "Aren't you supposed to be gone?"

"I'm getting ahead on it fer this evenin'. And ya haven't answered my question."

"Uh… Mr Leapers told me they were."

The tod glares at her. "He didn't tell nothin' like 'dat. If they were undercooked, he would've told me and made me redo them." He counters.

Her expression souring, the doe crosses her arms. "I don't know what Mr Leapers was thinking when he hired you, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like a fox talking to his colleague like that. And we both now you don't know what you're doing in this kitchen. No way a fox could know how to bake like that."

"Talkin' like- Now yo listen to you little-"

"No, you listen to me. I don't know how a fox managed to get hired here, but you have no place in that kitchen. You should be ashamed of taking advantage of Mr Leapers age and generosity."

"I ain't- He tested me and I passed !"

"Oh yeah ? Well, I'm pretty sure you cheated. Anyway, go back to kitchen, or else I'll tell Mr Leapers you're slacking off."

"Sure go ahead. He knows I ain't."

"Do you think ? I wonder who he'll believe. A fox, or the daughter of whom he buys half of his fruits to for the best price." She grins.

The tod wishes he would feel shocked. He knows he isn't the sharpest, but he knows the doe isn't making any sense. Unfortunately, a lot of mammals that accused him of things before didn't make sense, and that never stopped him from taking the blame. Bad fox, sly fox… "Whatever." He sighs. He knows by now that this is the kind of conflict that would only be worsened by violence. And if it turns into something big, the tod already knows who his boss will side with.

* * *

Since they have stopped school for the summer, Judy and Gideon can't really study at school. Of course, the doe doesn't need much studying, and mostly does sport or helps on the farm anyway.

She insists to give him some tutoring, so he won't forget what he learned during the year. She knows the core subjects will be easier during his apprenticeship, but she wants him to have as high grades as possible. She was afraid his mom would hover around them, but she mostly leaves alone when she's there. And since she has to work, she doesn't spend much time with them anyway.

The only downside is that they have to take care of Hailey. Well, Judy wouldn't call that a downside. The vixen kit is mostly adorable and silent. It's a bit weird to the doe, as in her family, the bunny kits tend to be rather rowdy, but she suspects it's a side effect of the house being constantly filled with noise and chatter.

In any case, they still manage to have a good time together. It always ends up in a make out session on the couch. She wishes it could be somewhere outside, on the back garden for example, but the neighbours would see them and the secret would get blown.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie afterwards ?" The tod asks, raising his face from his notebook.

Judy looks toward their old TV. "Why not, but I don't see a DVD player."

"Don't worry 'bout that."

He quickly finishes his exercise and she corrects the couple of mistakes he made, knowing full well he's reached the end of his focus span. It's way shorter now than when they were working at school, but that doesn't surprise her. After all, they are supposed to be on vacation. And the goal there isn't to raise his grade, but simply to keep knowledge fresh in his mind. And to hang out together.

"So, about that movie ?" Judy asks.

"Let's go to my room."

That sentence makes her blush, but the implications go right out the window when he grabs his sister and a couple of her toys, and starts walking up the stairs.

She's only seen the tod's room once before, and it hasn't changed much, save for a coffee table settled against a wall, with a small TV on top of a VCR, and a cardboard box next to them.

Putting his sister on the rug next to his bed with her toys, he goes to open the box. "Ya can help me chose, if ya want."

The cardboard box is chokefull of old videotapes. Deersnays animate movies, early Pigsars, and whole bunch of live actions from Hollywool.

"Oh, you got the Gerbilator 2 in there ? Where do they all come from ? And the TV ?"

"The TV, I bought it for cheap. Travis gave me the VCR. We already had the VHS box in the attic. Dad broke our last VCR and put this all in a box to get rid of them. Never did. I stumbled upon it the other day."

As they reach the bottom of the box, Judy pulls out a couple of boxes from movies she doesn't recognise, until she turns them around and starts blushing. "Guess I understand why you wanted a VCR." She grins, giving them to the tod, careful to keep his little sister from seeing the cover.

He grabs them and his eyes widen. "I-I-I didn't know they were there." He sputters. "I mean, I didn't know dad had that type of stuff."

"Hot vixen astronauts riding the red rocket..." Judy reads, low enough for Hailey not to hear. "My my, Gideon, I didn't think you were into that."

"I'm not !" He reacts.

"Oh, you're more of a magazine kind of guy, then..." Compared to her sister, Judy's probably a bit more uptight than they are on the sexual front, mostly because she considers the rules to be more important than they do. Still, as a bunny, she knows she's probably more informed and open about that kind of things than other mammals. And the tod etting all flustered is hilarious.

"No, I'm not." He flushes, his gaze jumping toward the head of his bed, and then back to her.

Putting the VHS back to the bottom of the box, she takes a step toward the bed. "So if I was to take a look under your bed, I wouldn't find anything suspicious."

"Please don't do that."

The situation seems to affect the tod more than she had anticipated. She was just teasing him, but he went from blushing to pale. "I'm kidding, Gid. It's fine. I know you're a guy, I'm not judging."

Gideon exhales the breath he was holding. "Okay..."

"I'm just a little upset that you would look at other females..." She trails off, giving him a wink.

"Can we stop talking about this in front of my sister, please ?" He half snarls before burying the couple of incriminating VHS under others and pulling one at random. The tod feels a bit bad losing his cool. The topic makes him uncomfortable, and it's true that he doesn't want that kind of discussion to happen in front of Hailey, but he still feels like an asshole from talking harshly to Judy. She was just teasing, and he did do a whole lot worse to her, once upon a time. Preparing an apology, he turns around, for his eyes to fall on his girlfriend wearing a contrite expression.

"I'm sorry." She says. "It was… Insensitive."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have talked to you like 'dat." He answers. "I'm… it's just that I don't want ya to think I'm a pervert or sumthin'." The tod adds in a mutter.

"I don't think you're a pervert. My brothers are a worse than you are with that stuff. Can't enter any of their room without stumbling upon something like that… In any case, I'm sorry."

"S'fine. I ain't really mad." He huffs.

The mood turns to awkward, none of them really knowing what to say. Gideon opens his mouth, and closes it back, as Judy gives a weird chuckle.

"So… About that movie ?" He finally asks, showing the one he chose.

"Emperor's New Moose ? I remember it being fun."

The tod slides it inside the device and sits on his bed. She imitates him, placing herself right next to him. As the movie starts, she shifts, and her paw touches his left thigh. "Sorry."

"S'okay." The tod switches position and puts himself on his belly, his pillow under his chest. Since it looks a bit more comfortable than simply sitting, the doe switches position and uses his blanket the same way.

As the movie progresses, fins herself leaning against his shoulder, her paw looking for his. It doesn't take long for him to leave a kiss on her cheek. And then a second. And miss the third because she purposefully turns around.

After that, the movie gets pretty much forgotten, turning into a relatively tame make-out session, that manages to remain that way thanks to Hailey's presence at the foot of the bed.

Still, the tod's paw finds itself in her back, under her shirt, and the teenage doe finds herself wishing to be more alone with her boyfriend. And also, a lot more naked.

Then they hear the entrance door open and almost jump out of the bed.

"Kids ? Are you here ?" Willa calls.

"Yeah, we're watchin' a movie wid' Hailey !" Answers Gideon, hoping his mother won't come up quite yet, giving him time to cool off a bit.

"Okay. Judy, don't forget that you're supposed to be home before dinner."

The doe's eyes widen and she checks her phone. It's almost 7Pm, and though she has some margin, she should start to get going.

"I'm gonna go." Judy whispers, moving away from the tod, and straightening her crumpled shirt. Gideon doesn't say anything, but it's clear that he's a bit disappointed. The tod scoops up his little sister and follow the doe downstairs, before helping her put away her stuff in her schoolbag.

"How did the studying session go ?" Gideon's mother asks, leaving the kitchen with clean cutlery that she starts putting away in a dresser.

"Uh… Good. It was good." The doe answers, trying not to think about what followed it.

"Great." With a thin smile, the vixen leaves the room.

"I'll see ya next week, then ?" The tod asks, accompanying the doe to the door.

"Of course." She smiles, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

As she leaves, Judy wishes that they could have a bit more intimacy. They could maybe do a picnic or something. After all, she has more free time than he does, so she could try to find time on his schedule to do that.

As he watches her go, the tod wonders if he did well not to talk about Catherine to her. Her colleague is getting increasingly aggravating, that's true, but he doesn't to involve Judy. He needs to know how to handle things by himself.


	25. Harvest Festival

Gideon and Mr Leapers both arrive early at the fair to start to put up the stand. Despite the early hour, most mammals seem quite chipper. The tod himself is in a good mood, even though he’d rather be under his blanket.

While the old buck sets the counter, the tod make trips with the boxes and food items. He doesn’t complain about his role of mover, as he wasn’t expecting anything else when his boss told him they’d participate in the event.

He feels a bit crossed against Catherine, as she managed to avoid setting up the stand by saying she had her own family to help. He wouldn’t be as much, if he hadn’t actually seen her on her phone, leaning against their truck while they did most of the heavy lifting.

“Boy, I’m gonna go fetch our shopkeeper. In the meantime, finish putting things up in the back.”

“Okay, boss. Ya want me to turn on the generator?”

“Yeah. And the oven too.”

\- 1 -

After having finished setting up everything, both young mammals have started working, and the harvest festival slowly fills with visitors.

Gideon is preparing more dough and ingredients to use later, instructed by Mr Leapers so that he won’t make too much. His boss, on his end, has gone to chat with some of his friends on the adjacent stalls, though he keeps an eye on his own business, making sure to be ready to spring into action in case they need another set of paws. He knows the largest part of the sells happens in the afternoon, so it should be mostly fine for now.

“Hello Cathy.” Gideon hears a female voice greet. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good, Mrs Jumpsky. How can I serve you?”

“I’d like a strawberry pie please, and- Who is that working over there?” She reacts, noticing the fox.

His back turned, Gideon freezes for a couple of seconds, his fur standing on end. Should he turn around and wave? Or should he just keep working? Trying to be polite, he chooses the former, and give a little smile and wave to the doe. The gaze he gets in return shows surprise, but no outright hostility.

“That’s Gideon Grey. Mr Leapers hired him more out of charity than anything else.”

The tod had never pictured himself wringing a neck while kneading dough, but suddenly realises it’s quite a relaxing exercise.

“Well, it’s generous of him. Mammals willing to work should be given a chance.” There’s something in her tone that ruffles the fox the wrong way. It has a name and he knows it… Yeah, patronizing. She’s being patronizing.

Then, the client pays and moves away.

For the following couple of hour, variations of that scene plays, only stopping when Mr Leapers is behind the counter with Catherine to help pick up the pace.

A little before noon, the crowd starts thinning a bit, which leaves them some breathing time. Well, it should, but Mr Leapers seems to think it’ll get worst again soon and instructs the tod to keep working until the rush, and that he’ll have to help at the counter when it starts.

“Hello there.” He hears a familiar male voice utter. Gideon is elbow deep in his baking, though, so he doesn’t take the time to turn around.

“Hello, Mr. How can I help you?”

“Well, I’d like to know which of those have been made by that fellow over there.”

Gideon bristles. Since Mr Leapers is in ear range, Catherine hasn’t dared to pull the same move she does at the store when he is running errands (which actually doesn’t happen that often), but since the client asked…

“Mostly the small viennoiseries over here, today.”

“Then, give me two croissants and four raisin breads, please.”

The tod feels a bit shocked. He thought the client was asking specifically to avoid them. Giving a glance over his shoulder, he’s surprised to recognise principal Woolinsky.

“Hello sir.” He greets. “Sorry, I was workin’.”

“It’s okay, Mr Grey, I perfectly understand.” Paying, he takes one of the raisin breads from the paper bag and bites into it. “Mmmmh! I can’t have those often because of my diabetes, but I don’t think I’ll regret this. I’m glad you found your way, young fox. That being said, I’ll expect you perform at least as good in your new school as you did last year in mine.”

“I will.” Gideon grins.

As Mr Woolinsky leaves, he sees the infuriated look the doe launches his way. He can’t help his smile from turning to smug as he returns to his own work.

At around noon, the pace starts to pick up again, and both Gideon and Catherine realise they won’t be able to have a break until evening, which sours her mood, and doesn’t really make a difference to him. Their boss did tell her they could help themselves to the bakeries during work, and Gideon doesn’t need to be told a second time.

“Excuse me?” Comes the voice of a client. “I’ve been told some of your pastries were being made by a fox?”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Reacts Mr Leapers.

“Actually, I was curious to try them.”

If Mr Leapers’ stall needed more advertisement (it didn’t), that is enough to make it one of the most popular ones of the whole festival. He has to make at least a couple more trips to his shop to bring back more ingredients for them to keep producing more goods.

\- 2 -

When Judy shows up at the end of the day, believing it won’t be long before they close shop, she finds herself at the back of a long line.

Sometimes, having so many siblings is a nightmare. Today, it’s a boon. They can perfectly take care of the Hopps stall without her. Taking out a used mp3 she bought for cheap with her meager allowance (downside of having so many siblings), she puts on her ear plugs.

It takes about fifteen minutes for her to reach the counter, and when she does, there isn’t much left, and certainly not any slice of the carrot cake she was eager to try.

“Hey.” She greets.

“Hello. What can I serve you?”

“Whatever Gideon made.”

The doe behind the counter rolls her eyes, as Gideon snorts. Judy shoots him an interrogative look and he shrugs dismissively. “How ya doin’, Jude?”

“I’m great. I wanted to hang out for a bit, but I see you’re quite busy.”

The owner nods. “Yup. And the boy has been of great help. You were right to insist on me hiring him. I’m sorry to say that I’m going to need him here for a bit longer. He did tell me to keep this in the back for you though.”

From behind the counter, the buck produce a wrapped up bakery. Looking inside he wrapped paper, she can see a slice of carrot cake.

“How much-”

“It’s on the house.”

“But-”

“Please don’t make me have the same argument twice.” The older buck sighs, rolling his eyes and giving the tod a glance, which he answers with a contrite smile.

“Thank you then. Both of you.”

“You’re welcome. Boy, stop smiling like an idiot and get back to work.”

“Y-yes boss.” The tod stammers, returning to his baking.

\- 3 -

The sun has begun to set when the tod finally gets out of work. His body feels numb and he’s exhausted, but it feels good. It feels right.

“Hey.” Gideon turns around to see Judy leaning against the wall. “You’re getting out of work pretty late.”

“Yeah. Seems lotsa people wanted to try my stuff. A fox baker’s kinda an oddity ‘round these parts.”

“Or maybe your baking is just that good.” She smiles.

Embarrassed at the compliment, the fox scratches the back of his neck.

“I really wanted to visit the festival with you.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted you to myself for a bit… So… Do you have a bit of time?”

“Shure. Just gotta fire a text to Ma’. I told her I’d ride home right aways.” The tod answers with a look of mild annoyance.

“If you’re too tired, or you’re not up for it, it’s fine.”

“Nah… S’just Ma’… Since Da’ got, erh… Arrested. She’s always worried.”

“Why? Did something happen? I mean, apart from… You dad getting arrested.”

Gideon gives a look around, and though the street is empty, he feels weirdly exposed. “Can we go to the… To the reservoir? To talk.”

“Sure.”

\- 4 -

Judy feels a bit worried when they arrive. The grave look on the tod’s face is unusual. Is he going to drop a bomb on her? Is he going to break up?

The larger mammal hops onto the shed roof and offers a paw. She grabs it, and expects him to pull her into a hug, but he just lets her sit instead.

His shoulder are hunched and he’s nervously playing with the concrete moss. Talking about all of this… He doesn’t really want to. It was a bit of a spur of the moment, and he backed himself into a corner.

“I… I ain’t good wid’ feelings. I know I like you, it ain’t about that…” The tod exhales and closes his eyes. “When… Remember when I flipped out and didn’t come to school for a week when we started the tutorin’?”

“Yes?”

“I… Only mom and Travis know, but… I tried to… hang myself.”

“Wha- Oh my gosh- Gid-”

“I felt like such a fuck up, wid’ school, and work and everythin’… I just wanted it to… Stop. I was afraid I’d end up like Da’. But since then, Ma’s been a bit all over me. She smiles even when she isn’t even really happy. She always wants to know where I am, and to be sure I’m wid’ someone… I understand how she feels, but it still feels like a lot, sometimes.”

Judy tries to find something to say. There’s a cold stone in her stomach that she just can’t get rid of. “Do you… You’re not going to try again, are you?”

“No. I ain’t, I swear. I ain’t tellin’ ya because of that. My shrink… She said if I can talk ‘bout it to people I trust, it means I’m healin’.” He chuckles. “I ain’t sure I am, but Tha’s what she said, so...”

Looking into the distance, the fox gives little sigh.

“Today was… It was amazin’. School, you know, it doesn’t count. I have good grades, but it doesn’t really mean shit. Not that I didn’t appreciate the tutoring, but I ain’t gonna need most of it, you know?” Despite herself, Judy can’t help agreeing. There are a lot of things he’s learning he’ll probably never get to use. “But that… The bakin’, and people likin’ it… It means I got sumthin’. I can do sumthin’. And I’m… Shit, it feels weird sayin’ it out loud, but I’m proud, ya know?”

“I’m proud of you too.” She smiles.

“Thanks… I’m sorry, it’s just pourin’ out, and I got so much shit to say… You helped me so much, and everythin’, and sometimes, I’m like…”

The tod trails off, trying to find his words, his eyes lost in the distance. His paw moves to his eyes, in a motion that she’s starting to recognise. To a casual observe, it could look like his simply scratching them, but he’s really wiping discreet tears. Reaching, she tugs on his sleeve and pulls him. He doesn’t really understand what she’s trying to do until his head is resting on her thighs. He rolls on his back, one of his paw going to her back, tracing awkward circles there while the other rests on his belly.

Her paws a stroking his hair and neck in soothing patterns. After a minute of that, he feels ready to talk again.

“I don’t feel like I really deserved it, ya know? It bums me out that there are some mammals better than me that just don’t get help ‘cause they don’t have mammals like ya in their life. And sometimes I just get bummed out like ‘dat. Fer no reason. And I got so much now, I’m so lucky, ‘cause I got a good job, and I got Ma’, and Hailey, and Travis, and I got ya, and I still feel a bit bummed. ‘That make sense?”

“But you get better right?”

“Yeah. It’s just bad days, an’ good days.” He shrugs. “Sorry, I ain’t makin’ much sense. S’just that I’m glad I can talk to ya like ‘dat. Like, ya listen to my bullshit, and you ain’t makin’ me feel like crap about it. I love Travis like a brother, but he ain’t the best at listening. And… Sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t unload my crap on you either.”

“Gideon, I want to be here for you. I’m not that good at listening either, you know? I’m learning to be patient too. It’s just easier with you. You mean what you say, and when you don’t say it, it’s mostly because you don’t know how.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit dumb like ‘dat.” He chuckles, knocking on his head.

“That’s not what I meant. Feelings are hard, even for us bunnies. And for the record, I’m glad that you’re alive.” She smiles, grabbing the paw that is resting on his belly. “Was that what you wanted to talk about?”

“Kinda, yeah. I just wanted to know how much of a difference ya were makin’ fer me, ‘cause I really realised it today. I’m kinda sad yer goin’ to end up leavin’ for zootopia and be a cop there, but it’s selfish. Ya deserve better than a selfish boyfriend.”

Leaning forward, she smiles as she kisses him. “Maybe I’m okay with you being bit selfish.”

“Yeah, but what if someone better comes ‘round?”

“Well too bad from them, ‘cause it’s you I’m in love with.”

The tod suddenly feels like his breath got stolen.

“You’re in love with me?” He asks.

“I am.”

“I’m in love wid’ ya too.” He answers.

Leaning toward him, she kisses him again. And again. Shifting position, she finds herself straddling him. Their paws turn exploratory, and their breath ragged. The doe’s brain short circuits as he plays with the seam of her shirt, the edge of her pants, and strays further down. Then the tod realises he grabbed one of her ass-cheeks and his paw flies back. “It’s gettin’ late.” He mutters in embarrassment.

“Y-yeah.” The doe agrees, mostly disappointed that he wouldn’t go any further. Is he not into her? Or is he even more intimidated by the prospect of intimacy than she is? Despite her fear, she feels ready… She thought all guys were the same in that respect.

Well… Maybe losing her virginity on top of a shitty concrete shack in the middle of nowhere wouldn’t be the best idea. Even if it’s so darn tempting at the moment.


	26. The Birth Party

It’s a festive day in the Hopps’ Burrow. They’ve set up tables, a sound system, and all sort of food in an unused field. The place is decorated with balloons, and garlands and pastries are being set on tables. Judy feels a bit apprehensive. It’s the first time Gideon will be formally invited on the farm.

Despite being on vacation, she still has chores to take care of, and the tod is working, so they can’t see each other as much as they wish. Of course, teenagers know how to be crafty, and they do find ways, sometimes resorting to hang out in his room. It makes it a bit frustrating that when his mom isn’t in the house, she’s leaving Hailey for them to keep an eye on, but they can still kiss and cuddle while the small vixen is in the room.

“Stressed out?” Sharla asks, carrying a tray from the house to one of the tables while Bobby goes through his music selection on his laptop.

“No. Why would I be?” Judy asks.

“Oh, I don’t know… Gid has barely been near your parents yet, and now that you two are-”

Judy’s paw closes her friend’s mouth. “Bunny ears.” She whispers. “And it’ll be fine. He knows how to behave.”

She turns her head as she hears the sound of tyres on the gravel, to see the fox pedaling toward them. He’s a bit early, but that’s actually not a bad thing.

“Hey! Happy, uhm… Birth party? I dunno how that works.” He admits taking step forward to kiss her out of habit, and stopping halfway.

“You can say Happy birthday.” The doe smiles, giving him a quick hug.

“Happy birthday, then.” They both stare at each other, hesitating to give each other another hug, even though there aren’t many eyes focused on them, as the party is still in preparation.

Then, the tod takes out a small round packet from his bag and hands it to her.

“You can put it with the others. We’re supposed to all open them together.”

The fox shakes his head. “I reckon yer parents wouldn’t be really thrilled.”

Lifting a brow, she tears through the paper. Maybe it’s jewellery? Probably not, she’s not into that and he knows it, but that would explain why he wouldn’t want her parents to see it. The torn paper reveals a BB pellet box, that she opens. Inside, she finds a folded piece of paper. As she unfolds it, she see it’s a photograph of a rifle painted in the colors of the ZPD.

“A BB gun?” She reacts. “Is that why you don’t have it with you?”

“No and Yeah. It’s my dad’s old .22. I restored it and painted it. Figured ya weren’t gonna shoot BBs in the ZPD and ya could get used to the sound and recoil. I mean, 9mm gotta hit harder, but you know… To transition. And since yer parents ain’t fond of ya’ll playin’ wid guns, ya can leave it at mine. Gives ya a reason to come once in a while.”

“You know I have other reasons to come at your place.” She grins, pulling on one of his suspenders.

“Ahem!” Sharla clears her throat with a smile. “Bunny ears.”

Judy’s and Gideon’s faces heat up as they worriedly eye the other bunnies that don’t seem to really pay attention to them.

“Anyway, erh… What am I s’posta do now?”

“Probably go greet the adults-”

“Judy, I need your help with this!” Comes a male voice from toward the tables.

“I’ll take care of him, Jude.” Smiles Sharla. “I’m starting to know my way around birth parties.”

“Thanks Shar’.” With a smile, the doe scampers away.

Gideon fidgets with his fingers as she looks at her leave.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah. That’s a… first time.” He smiles.

“It’s a bit overwhelming the first time around.” The ewe nods. “I’ll show you where to park your bike.”

“I ain’t really gotten the whole birth party thingy.” Says the fox as they walk away. “Why not just do birthdays?”

“Because they’re about 275 bunnies and counting. Sure, it’s mostly litters, but that would still make about two to four birthdays a month for about ten different bunnies. It’s a whole mess.”

“So… That means that everyone doesn’t get birthday parties on their birthday.”

“Exactly.”

“But Judy’s birthday is in like… A week. How does that work? I mean, I’ve read about it, but I don’t really get it...”

Sharla stops to look for her words. This one will be a bit hard to explain. “Okay, so… Basically, they can’t do a birthday for each bunny, and doing one for each litter would mean to many parties. So each year they do it on a different month, but never on an actual birthday if they can avoid it, so it’s fair to everyone.”

“Oookay? Wait, does that mean that they get a birthparty on their birth month once every...” The tod counts on his fingers. “Twelve years?”

“Yup. It’s everyone’s birth party, not just the ones born this month.”

“That’s a bit complicated.” The tod mutters. “And they don’t get squat on their actual birthday? Ain’t that a bit sad?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure their parents wish them a happy birthday, hers do. I think it depends on the size and type of family if they get a gift or not. Plus friends might try to throw a real party specifically for them. It’s also an occasion to get the whole family together.”

“As long as Judy’s happy with it.” The tod shrugs, parking his bike next to a row of bunny sized ones.

They walk out to meet with the rest of the family when they get intercepted by the Hopps matriarch. “Gideon, it’s so nice to see you!” She smiles. “Have you seen Judy yet?”

“Yeah, but she was called for sumthin’ and had ta run.”

“I’m not surprised… Would you like to help me in the kitchen?”

Sharla almost laughs. That is so not a request and completely a demand. She had the occasion to put her hoof on the tod’s baking a couple of times, and of course she would try to get him into her kitchen for her own birthday if she could.

“Shure Mrs Hopps.”

“I’ll see you later Gid’.” Sharla smiles. “Good luck.”

“Why?”

His question remain without answer as Bonnie leads him into the kitchen. It’s not less impressive than Ol’Leapers, if more rustical.

“I go some cookies.” He says, taking out a bag from his back pack. The doe takes out a plate and puts them on it, taking one.

“They’re good. Really good.” She compliments between two bites.

“Thanks. Erh, what can I help wid’?”

“I have a few cakes I need tending to...”

\- 1 -

Gideon is working on the layering on probably his third cake, and while Bonnie watched him closely on the first one, it seems she’s decided that she can trust him with the rest of the work.

“So...” She begins.

The tod turns his head to see the doe’s somewhat nervous expression. And just like that, he’s reminded that he is in fact alone with the mother of his secret girlfriend. Perfect recipe for disaster.

“Y-yeah?”

“How did you and Judy become friend?”

“Well… She helped me study. And then I kinda stopped bein’ an ass.”

The tod finishes the glazing on the side of the cake, and switches piping bag for the decoration.

“She’s been less…” Begins Bonnie hesitantly. “I don’t know… She’s more mellow now. She’s still working hard, but she doesn’t feel as… I don’t know how to say it.”

“She’s more relaxed.” He provides.

“Yes, exactly. Maybe a little less… Uptight. Less of a sticklers for rules.”

“Ain’t that bad?”

The elder doe chuckles. “My Jude has always had a big sense of right a wrong, and she hasn’t lost that. She just stopped jumping at any occasion to show it. I don’t know what you did, but I think she’s learned to be a little less... controlling.”

Gideon doesn’t really know what to say to that. “I guess...” He trails off.

“What I’m trying to say is… Her father and I… We have a lot on our plate, with the farm and all the kids. And we’re trying our best, but sometimes I feel like all we do is shouting and saying no, and being worried about their future… And Judy’s… Unusual. She wants to leave and become a cop… I’m glad she’s making more friends. I’m glad that when she realises- I mean, if this ends up being a dead-end, she’ll have real friends here for her.”

“Wha’d’ya mean a dead-end?”

The tod has stopped glazing. He’s shooting a peculiar look to Bonnie.

“Well… There has never been a bunny cop before.”

Gideon shrugs. “Tha’ just means she gonna be the first.”

The doe’s eyes widen. He said that so casually she almost dropped the spoon she’s holding. “But what if it’s just a phase?”

“Then she’ll be somethin’ else afterwards.”

“You realise it’s not that easy, right?”

“Gettin’ me to study weren’t that easy. Bein’ friend wid’ me ain’t that easy. She does lots of shi- stuff that ain’t easy. I reckon there ain’t nuthin’ she can’t do if she truly puts her mind to it.” He says with a genuine smile.

It’s Bonnie’s turn to shoot the tod a peculiar look. “Do you have crush on my daughter?”

“Wha- No! We’re just- We’re friends.” He sputters.

The doe doesn’t add anything to that topic, but still aims a dubious glance his way. “In any case, she’s really happy about you being here today. There has been a few of her brothers and sisters that that voiced their concerns because of your… Less reputable days… But she was very clear that they should leave them in the past. I’m glad she was right.”

After having put the cakes in the fridge to keep them for the end of the feast, Gideon and Bonnie walk back out.

“So he’s here!” Comes a male voice to their left. Turning his head Gideon recognises Stu Hopps making his way toward them. “Hello young fox, how is it going?” He’s being… Loud. A bit too bubbly.

“I’m good Mr Hopps. How are ya?”

“Fine, fine. Just so you know, you’ll be sitting with Judy’s guests.” There’s also a slight tremor in his paw, a sign he sometimes see on the mammals he used to bully. There’s a part of him that feels insulted, but then again, how would it be unjustified?

“I’m sorry to say that there won’t be predator food. It makes too many of us prey uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine. I can go without.” Gideon shrugs. “So is there sum’thin’ else ya need me for?”

“I just wanted to say hello.” The buck answers. “I still have things to prepare, I’ll see you later.”

As Stu takes his leave, Gideon notices that his wife isn’t with him either. Looking around, he notices the covert looks most bunnies are giving him. Well, he was expecting it, wasn’t he? Scanning the crowd, he finds Bobby sticking out near the sound system and decides to go hang out with him. He feels a bit ashamed about it but there’s no way he’ll be able to find Judy in that sea of bunny ears.

“Hey, Mr Fox?” Comes a kit’s voice from next to him. Looking down, he sees a huddle of young kits staring at him.

“Uh, the name’s Gid-”

“Is that true foxes eat bunny?”

“Erh… No-”

“Cuz Dave said they’d give one of us for you to eat-”

“Dave is a doodoo head! He just wanted to scare us!” States another.

“Oh yeah? And how do you know?”

“Dave lies all the time.”

The discussion seems to devolve into a shouting match that the fox hesitates to try and breakup. He’s saved from that conundrum when an apologetic female appear. “Sorry, sorry. They’ve never seen a fox from that close before-”

“S’alright. It was no bother.” The tod smiles.

The females noses twitches and he realises that he showed teeth, something Judy and Sharla are comfortable with now, but most prey aren’t.

“Woah, he got sharp tee-”

“Alright, let’s go kids.” States the doe a tad too firmly, pushing them away, giving him a couple of quick glances.

“Well, that coulda gone worse.” He mutters to himself, walking toward the cougar. “Hey Bobby.”

“Hey Gid. I didn’t know you had arrived. How are you?”

“Fine. Bit overwhelmed by how many bunnies there are. You?”

“At this point I’m used to it.” He shrugs. “Keep your tail to yourself, the young ones have no problem pulling on it.”

“Ah… Okay.”

“-Can perfectly walk, Bon!” Says a raspy voice. “I’m not impotent!”

“And the doctor said that you need to keep the physical exertion to a minimum, dad.” Sighs Bonnie.

Gideon’s gaze fall upon a grouchy old buck with a cane held in his paws, sitting on a wheelchair being pushed bye a teenage buck.

“Physical exertion? Walking isn’t exerting! I’m not as old as you might think young lady!”

“And here we go again.” Smiles Bobby.

“Whaddya mean?”

“Oh, that just Otto Hopps being himself. I hope you like rants because he really likes to hear himself talk.”

“Bonnie who’s that big fella over there?” The old asks, pointing his cane toward the pair of predators.

“It’s Bobby. Judy’s friend, he was here last year, do you-”

“I know who he is, I’m not senile! I’m talking about the red one, is that a-”

“Oh-oh…” Bobby mutters.

“Wha-”

“Fox! It’s a fox! Hide the kits Bonnie! He’ll eat’em all! Kids, get away from the fox!” The old buck starts shouting, suddenly getting up from his chair.

“Dad-”

“Bonnie, don’t argue! If there’s one, there might be others!” He shoots wary glances around, pointing his cane like a gun in every direction.

“Dad, it’s Gideon, Judy’s friend.”

“There’s no fox friends! You can’t trust them! Do you know why those fool beasts are red? It’s because they were made by the devil!”

A really loud snorts erupts from Gideon, who puts his paws in front his mouth apologetically. Of all the speciest things he heard before, this one is actually hilarious.

“Pop-Pop!” Suddenly comes Judy’s voice. “What are you saying about Gideon!?”

“He’s a fox, he has nothing to-”

“He’s my friend and he’s my guest. And foxes don’t eat bunnies anymore, it’s the twenty-first century.”

“That’s what they want us to believe-”

“Then I guess it worked, because I believe it.” Judy shrugs, walking away toward her boyfriend, really tempted to kiss him just to spite the old bunny.

“Judy, don’t go near-”

“Dad, that’s enough!” States Bonnie. “Gideon is a guest, and you will treat him as such. Otherwise it’s back into the house with you.”

“But Bon-”

“Not buts, dad. I told you there was going to be a fox and that you would have to behave.”

The buck grumbles as his daughter pushes him away.

“Are you okay Gid?” Judy asks as the tod keeps his paws in front of his mouth.

He emit a ragged laughing breath and wipes his eyes before regaining control of his breath. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“Sorry about Pop-pop. He’s a bit… Nineteen century.”

“S’fine, really.” The tod says. “It was actually real funny. I thought mammals like ‘dat only existed in movies. T’wos… Erh...”

“Caricatural?” Offers Bobby.

“Yeah, that. Was he like ‘dat wid’ ya?”

“He wasn’t comfortable, but I didn’t try to approach him either.” The cougar shrugs. “Maybe I should tell him I’m gay to see his reaction.”

“Please don’t do that.” Judy intervenes. “Anyway, it’s almost time to eat. Have you guys seen Shar’?”

\- 2 -

“So, how’s erh... farm and stuff?” The tod asks, the silence of the meal around the table making him a bit nervous. The new environment makes him nervous too.

The doe shrugs. “It’s the same, really. The rumours about us among my siblings have pretty much died, so that’s nice. I hope school will be the same.”

“What are ya goin’ to do now that you ain’t tutorin’ me?”

“Well… I’m not sure I want to do something else. Plus I still want to hang out with you.”

“I’ll try to get in the school band.” Provides Bobby. “And Sharla wants to join the robotics club.”

“Robotics club? Like ya make robots or…? How does that help fer becoming an astronaut?”

“Well, it’s fun.” Provides the ewe. “And there are a lot of automated technologies that I’ll have to keep working on if I continue down that path. Plus it’s really interesting. There’s a whole lot of things to know about programming, and...”

The ewe launches herself into a very long and convoluted explanation about the applications of different programming languages and loses him. He launches Judy and Bobby an interrogative look and they both shrug. They actually get the same way respectively about ZPD work and music theory, so they’re not really bothered.

“Do I sound like that when I talk about bakin’?” The tod asks Judy in a whisper.

“Yeah. It’s adorable.” She whispers back.

The tod wants to protest that he isn’t adorable. But then, he’s adorable to Judy, and he’s kind of okay with that.

“… And that’s why Python is the most flexible programming language.”

“Wow, you’re a nerd.” Bobby grins.

“Well, so are you.” Sharla shoots back. “Anyway, how’s work, Gideon?”

“Catherine is still here, so that sucks. I think she just wanted to have a summer job, she seem kinda stuck here.” The tod says. “Heard she wanted to get back to college but fumbled her college app. Mr Leapers is a bit pissed ‘cuz she told him she wanted a permanent contract and he’ll have hire someone else if she leaves..”

“And she’s still being, erh...”

The tod pinches his lips. “A bitch. She’s still bein’ a bitch.”

“Gideon!” Judy scolds.

“Wot, she’s bein’ a b- She ain’t nice, okay? Ya know how she’s still tryin’ not to sell my stuff fer no reason? She’s… Saying stuff to Mr Leapers about me. That I tried to take money from the register n’shit.”

“What a bitch!” The doe reacts making her friends chuckle.

“Oh… And Mr Leapers is believing her?” Asks Sharla.

“I told him he could change the code if he didn’t believe me.”

“And did he?”

“Well, I have my own code when I’m workin’ the counter, he changes it before my shift and switches it back after.”

“What!” Judy reacts. “He really believes you’d steal from him.”

“Ya know, a few years back, I might’ve-”

“Yes, but you wouldn’t now! Just because you’re a fox- I’m going to have a talk with him!” Judy fumes.

“Please don’t. It’s fine. He’ll trust me eventually.” The tod tempers.

“After how hard you worked at the harvest festival, I can’t believe he isn’t.” States Bobby, crossing his arms. “But you’re right, you can’t force him to trust you. You should leave it be for now, Judy.”

“Plus it ain’t makin’ much of a difference, I wasn’t workin’ the counter much.” The tod shrugs. “And she ain’t gonna get me fired. I’m good at the job, and I’m pretty sure Mr Leapers will realise what she tryna pull eventually.”

Judy smiles. It’s good to see Gideon being that confident in his skills.

\- 3 -

“Hey, wanna see my room?” The doe asks as they finish the dessert.

“Are ya shure yer parents are okay wid’ me visitin’ yer house?”

“You’re my friend, they shouldn’t have a problem with it. They’re okay with Sharla being there.”

“Not Bobby?”

“Bobby doesn’t fit.” The doe shrugs, before hopping down her seat.

The two mammals make their way through the burrow, passing corridors after corridors, going down set of stairs.

“Seems bigger’n the outside.”

“That’s because we’re underground. It’s literally a burrow.” The doe smiles. “It’s more traditional than necessary. Actually, expanding can get really pricy with the digging.”

“It’s really impressive… It’s a bit cold though.”

“Yeah. In winter it can get really freezing since it’s hard to heat everything. When it gets really cold we sometimes sleep in common bedrooms so preserve body heat. It’s great in summer, though.”

“I can imagine.”

“Aaand… We’re here. Welcome to my room.”

The doe pushes the door and they find themselves in a small bedroom with light pink walls, most of them being adorned either with bookshelves or ZPD posters. The single bed is covered with bunny plushes.

“Yer room is real tidy.”

“Well, we do need to be organised with so many bunnies living together.”

“Pretty shure yer room’d always be clean either way.” He smiles, before grabbing a plush. “Are they members of yer family?”

“No. They’re just random plushes.”

“I can see a resemblance, though.” He smiles grabbing one of them wearing a cop uniform. “Hellu, I’m Judy Hopps, and I’m gonna be the first bunny officer.” he says in a high pitched voice, making the bunny giggle.

“I don’t sound like that.” She giggles.

“Heh, probably not. I didn’t know they sold police-bunny plushes.”

“They don’t. Mom made the uniform when she still thought it was just a phase.”

“Oh woah. Your Ma knows her stuff. Ya only have bunny plushes?”

“Erh… I used to… Have a fox one.” She says with some embarrassment.

“Really? Used to?”

“Yep.”

“What happened to it?”

“I… Still have it. I just… I don’t like it.” She trails off, looking away. “And now, I guess you want to know why.”

“Yeah. Kinda.”

The doe walks to a set of drawers and opens it, trudging through the content. She ends up finding the plush. It’s relatively old, orange, wearing a short and a simple t shirt. The fox toy has large teeth and a mean look.

“Heh, it looks funny wid’ the big teeth and the angry look. Why dontchu like it?”

“He was… When we played with him, he was always the bad guy. You know, a… Thief. A bully. At some point, I didn’t play much with my plushes anymore, so I just kept the cute ones. And now… I kind of feel awful for having used him as he bad guy this whole time.”

“The only fox you knew was a pretty bad guy.” Gideon shrugs.

“I don’t think he really was.” The doe says, approaching the tod and grabbing his paw. “And that’s not really the point. Having a fox be the default bad guy… It’s wrong, you know?”

Gideon extends his paw and she gives him the plush. “Maybe he’s just bad ‘cause he’s angry. And he’s angry ‘cause he’s lonely.” Turning around, he puts the fox in the middle of the bunny plushes, next to the one wearing the police uniform. “Maybe he’ll be happier here. Now he has a good friend to keep him on the straight and narrow.”

The fox feels a tug on his suspender and turns toward Judy. She puts herself on the tip of her toes and gives him a long kiss.

“What was that for?”

“I was thinking that I really love you.”

“I love ya too.” He answers as she buries her face into his chest. His gaze scans the room, falling on all the different posters on the walls. “Say Judy...”

“Yeah?”

“What’s the next step fer ya after highschool?”

“College. I’ll get into Criminology, probably aim for a bachelor. That should take me four years.”

“And then straight for the academy?” She catches up on the worry in his voice. She understands it as she shares it. If she leaves… Well, what will happen to them?

“Heh… They don’t accept small mammals. Yet.”

The tod looks down to his girlfriend. “What? They don’t?”

“No. I know there are politicians that want to change that, including this Lionheart guy… I hope he’ll get elected and do something.”

“I do too.” He nods, giving her a kiss between the ears. And he does. It would mean she’d leave Bunnyburrows. Leave him. But she’d get her dream. “Lotsa things can happen ‘till then.”

“Yeah. You could get your own bakery for instance.” She smiles.

The tod emits a short chuckle. “I’d really like that.”

“I can already see it “Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff”.” She says, waving a paw as she was showcasing it.

“I think we got the name down, then.”

“I’d be your first client.”

The doe’s ears swivel toward the door, and she gives him a last kiss, before taking a step back. “Someone’s coming.” She whispers, glancing at the open door.

The tod’s expression switches to somewhat worried, but quickly settles. It’s not as if they had been doing anything untoward.

“Judy?” She recognises her mom’s voice approaching.

“Yes? Did you need something?”

“The guests are starting to leave. Checking for little ones stragglin’ about. I just saw the light in your… What’s he doin’ here?” Bonnies’s tone is more suspicious than her daughter likes.

“Just giving him a tour.” She casually shrugs. “I’ve seen the inside of his house, I thought it was only fair.”

“Heh, yeah, well, it’ll probably take more than a day to visit the whole place.” Awkwardly laughs her mom. “Anyway, maybe you should be up here, seeing the guests off, as it’s your day and everything.”

“Technically, it’s everyone’s day.” The doe reminds. “Let’s go Gid. Let’s not start rumours again.”

She knows of the red creeping in her ears, but the one on her dad’s face is pretty priceless, and the one on Gideon isn’t bad either.


	27. The Clearing

There isn’t a massive upside about having so many siblings. One of them though, is that the older ones are relatively free to do whatever they want on free days. Given the number of small ones to keep an eye on, her parents leave them at peace as long as they get back before dark. When they’re not supposed to do chores, that is.

So, making a picnic basket to spend a meal and the afternoon with Gideon has been a fairly common occurrence for the past few weeks.

Of course, those afternoons are mostly spent lazying around, something she would never have thought she’d do before, and making out. The make-out sessions are great, and the tod is proving to be a real gentletod, never overstepping or being too pawsy.

Which is starting to make her lose it.

So, today, she’s going to confront him. Not giving him hint, not just opening a couple of his shirt’s buttons.

Today, she’s going to lose her virginity to Gideon Grey, and nothing is going to stop her… She hopes.

“Usual spot?” The tod asks, as she meets him down the road leading toward Deerbroke. Stopping her bike, she leans to give him a kiss.

“Usual spot.” She answers.

The road goes down between wooden meadows, with several sinuous and hidden trays leading to clearings that are great to get privacy. Her favourite one has big rocks and a large comfy moss patch, onto which they usually spread a blanket. There’s enough space to lie down and have a nap, or in her opinion, to do more interesting things.

She feels her stomach gurgle as she arrives, and they quickly put down the picnic stuff. Soon she’s leaning against him, nibbling on some salad, while he keeps himself from wolfing down his sandwich. She noticed that he avoids eating meat when they’re together, and though she wouldn’t mind seeing him do so, the after taste in his mouths isn’t very pleasant.

“It’s almost the end of summer.” Judy states.

“Don’t remind me.” He sighs. “Means I’ll have to go to classes again.”

“Is it that bad? Do you know how it will be at your new school?”

“I dunno. S’just that bakin’ is fun, and sittin’ behind a desk ain’t.”

The doe chuckles. “Maybe… Honestly, before this summer, I always got bored halfway through my vacations.”

“Really? I didn’t.”

“You were always up to mischief.”

“Yeah… That’s true.” He mutters.

That he feels ashamed of how he used to behave shows how much he changed, but it still breaks her heart when she realises he’s still beating himself up for it. So, to pull him from this line of thinking, she kisses him.

Then they push away the remnant of their meal and lie down next to each other. His paw roam to her hip, and hers to his face. Eyes closed, she relishes his increasingly heated and exploratory caresses… And then, when it starts getting exciting, when she feels his paws shake, inching away toward her tail, he retreats, and she has to keep herself from groaning and pulling her ears in frustration.

Instead, she shoves her faces into his chest and leaves a trail of kiss up to his chin.

She tries to find the courage to outright ask him, but the word remain stuck in her throat. Asking him for sex feels… Weird. A thought crawls up from the back of her mind. Maybe a bit of teasing would do the trick? Bring them in the mood?

“Hey Gid?”

“Mh?”

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Y-yeah, of course!”

“Really? What do you like about me?”

“D’ya really need me to say it?” He asks, blushing. “I… I like your round face, and your smile, and uh… You have reallly beautiful eyes… Yeah...” The tod can’t look at her as he tells her all this, not that he needs to either. He spent a lot of time staring at her the past few months.

“What about my body.”

“Jude, come one!” He reacts, pulling his paws away from her.

“I know I’m nothing like a vixen. You’re not going to upset me if-”

“It’s just really embarassin’ talkin’ ‘bout that.” He blurts. “I… I don’t want you to think I’m a perv or sumthin’.”

“So you do look at me.”

“Yeah.”

“What about this… I tell you what I like about how you look, and for each thing, you tell me something you like about how I look.”

“Uh...”

“For instance, I like your snout.”

“Yer not talking about my body.” He jokes.

“You want me to start with that?”

“No.” Comes his immediate answer. He has never been really self-conscious, but he hadn’t really thought of the prospect of dating before… Well, before. Since everyone steered clear of him, he didn’t care about their gaze. But now, he doesn’t know what to think about his pudgy body. Commonly, predator’s beauty standards are lean and athletic, everything that he isn’t. Well, he’s strong for a fox, he knows that, but he certainly isn’t lean. And he has trouble imagining what positive thing she could say about it.

“I like your snout.”

“You like me snout.”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just like it.” She grins, planting a smooch on it.

“Well I like your ears.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“The same reason ya like my snout.” He grins back.

“Walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

They both giggle, and kiss again. “I like your eyes.” She whispers. “They’re a really pretty blue.”

“Yours are… real pretty.”

Her paw roam down to his naked forearms. “I like your arms.”

“My arms?”

“Yeah, they’re strong, and they make me feel safe.”

“T-they do?”

“Hm-hm. I really liked how you had rolled up your sleeves at prom on the picture. Made you look so… Hot.”

The tod emits a gulp, followed by a short breath intake. “Hot?”

“Very hot.” Judy’s emboldened by Gideon’s shyness. She can also see him shifting his posture, to hide the effect the discussion is having on him.

“Well, erh… I like your fur. It’s… I like how it shines, and how soft it is.”

His paw seem to hesitate as it brushes her neck and cheek. She leans into it and smiles. “I like yours too. Especially that part.” She says, running her fingers under his chin, where red turns to cream. Though she really wants to undo the first button of his shirt, she doesn’t dare. Her ears are already burning, and she feels like she’s about to explode. “I like your tail. It’s so big and fluffy, it makes me want to hug it.”

The appendage wags its way between them, and the fox gently grabs it. “Y-ya can touch it… If ya want.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, knowing that a fox letting another mammal touch it is a pretty big deal. She did spend time on the internet researching foxes when she realised her feelings for him.

“Y-Yeah. It’s fine.”

Hesitantly, she reaches and plunges her paw into the puffy fur. She thought the thing would be soft, but her expectations were so far below how it actually feels. She slowly strokes it, taking it the texture. Then she hears a noise, a low rumble. It takes a few seconds for her to identify its sources as the fox’s throat. He’s intensely looking away, and she can see the blush under his fur.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Yeah. I-i-it does.” He answers in a small voice. He can feel her paw slowly retreat from his tail, and roaming up to his forearms.

“Do you want to touch mine?”

“Can I?”

“Go ahead.”

His thumb and index finger tentatively approach the enticing tuft of white hair. Judy can’t help the gasp that escapes her. It’s not that pleasurable (though it is, a little), but at this point, he could touch her anywhere and she’d react the same way. “It’s very soft.” He says.

“Do you know w-what else is soft?” The doe wishes she hadn’t stuttered, she wishes she sounded alluring instead of like a frightened teenager.

“What?”

She moves back an inch, and the tod finds himself holding a pawful of bunny rump.

“Ah- Yeah… It is. It’s… Firm, though.” He mutters, pulling his paw away.

“You can keep you paw here.” She states, trying to sound confident, but knowing she’s sounding more desperate. “I… I want you to touch me. Do you-” She closes her eyes and slowly exhales, trying to keep her paws from shaking. “Do you want to touch me?”

“Y-yeah.”

His paws come back. On her rump, her thighs, her back.

“Wait.” The doe utters, making the tod instantly pull back his paws. Then, his eyes widen, as her paws undo the buttons of her shirt.

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to.”

The pink shirt is discarded, and the fox takes in the sight of her silvery white fur. And then of course, teenage stupidity worms its way back toward them. “You don’t wear a bra.” He blurts.

“Well, I don’t really need one, do I?” She answers, somewhat defensively. As a highly physically active bunny, not being gifted in that department is a boon, but it doesn’t stop her from feeling self-conscious about it.

“Sorry.” He answers, lowering his gaze. “I didn’t mean- I think you look beautiful. Your fur is so soft a-and shiny.”

She’s not really angry at him. She knows by now that he’ll sometimes talk before thinking, and that he wasn’t commenting on the size of her breasts, but rather voicing his surprise at the absence of garment. Her paws reach forward, and she open the first button of his shirt, then the second, the third… She wouldn’t say that she’s into chubby mammals, but somehow, on him, it works well. Too well. Her paw roam through his cream fur, pressing against his soft belly.

“Yeah, I’m a bit fat.” He blushes.

“I think it’s cute.”

“C-cute?”

“Yeah, like you’re this strong fox that can be rough and scary, but you’re still soft. Plus it makes for comfortable cuddling.” Her bare chest presses against his, and he feels his arousal growing.

“Uh… Judy?”

“Mh?”

“Are you… Uh… Sure… I mean, yer kinda young.”

“I’m fifteen.”

“Yer just fifteen. And I’m seventeen. It’s a two and a half years difference. I don’t want ya to feel like ya hafta do it with me for me to like ya.”

She almost rolls her eyes. Yeah, she’s sure. But it would seem the tod won’t believe it until she shoves more overwhelming evidence in his face.

His expression turns desperate when she pulls away from him and gets up. Then, her gaze locked on his, she opens her belt, and slowly pulls down her pants. Then her underwear. Despite the warmth of august, she can’t help the chill in her back as his eyes roam on her body.

“Woah.” Is all he can say.

\- 1 -

It’s really hard for the two mammals too keep in control their expressions, or their paws to themselves as they push their bikes on the small dirt road. Each time their gazes roam toward each other, they blush and start stupidly smiling. They both wishes this could have gone on for longer, but they know their families will worry if they don’t get back before dinner.

Judy’s glad that she can hold herself to her bike. Her legs are so wobbly she can barely stand. She could probably ride, but it would mean getting home faster.

She remembers a few of her sisters saying they had cried afterwards, or that it had hurt. Well, it did hurt a little, it was her first time, and the tod’s quite gifted… But crying? She feels likes she’s floating on a cloud that she won’t ever climb down from.

Gideon, for his part, has given up the fight against his smile. He feels sore too, swimming through a warm weariness.

As they reach the town’s outskirt, they both stop. “Judy, I-”

“Hey, Gid-”

“You first.” He giggles.

Taking a breath, she tries to find the words. Putting her bike down, she walks up to him and hugs him. “I’m happy.”

“I’m happy too.”

“I was… Kind of worried, you know? That maybe it would hurt, or that I wouldn’t like it. Or that you didn’t want me.”

“Ya can trust me, I want ya. I mean, I’m exhausted, but if ya really wanted...” He trails off, and Judy has half a mind to pull him into a bush and take him up on that offer.

“That wouldn’t be reasonable.” She states, as evenly as she can.

“Yeah. True. And… I was afraid I was gonna hurt you too. What, with the fangs and claws, and everythin’...”

“Was it good?”

“It was amazin’. It’s gonna be hard havin’ to wait for four days to see ya again.”

“Oh, I hope it’s going to be hard.” She grins.

“Wha- Oh. Well, lookatcha, Judy Hopps with her mind in the gutter.” He laughs.

“You’re having a bad influence on me.”

“That okay if I don’t feel bad about it?”

“It’s perfect. I’m… I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend.” She says, kissing him.

“Think I hit the jackpot wid’ that one.” He answers. “See ya next week then?”

“Can’t wait. I’ll text you.”

“Not if I text ya first.”


	28. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you naughty kids is interested, I've released a non clean version of the last chapter in my ONE OFFs fic.
> 
> Merry Crisp Matches.
> 
> Or something like that.

"Ya look a bit gloomy, Gid." Remarks Travis, reloading his BB gun and taking a shot at one of the beer bottle they downed.

"Mh? Nah, I'm good."

"C'm'on. I ain't a moron. Ya look bored, missed shots you'd easily make. What's happenin'?"

"It's just the end of summer." He mumbles.

"And ya ain't gonna be in the bunny's school. Got it." He smirks.

Gideon shrugs. "S'fine."

"Dude, you're so fucked."

The tod lifts a brow. "What?"

"Yer so in love wid' that bunny, you look bummed just 'cause ya ain't gonna see her everyday." The mustelid snorts.

The fox crosses his arms. "Ya got a problem wid' that?"

"Nah, I'm just kinda worried 'bout ya. I mean, she was all ya talked about, until the whole bakin' thing started. I just don't want ya to get burned or sumthin'."

"Yer worried?" Asks Gideon, surprised. It's the first time Travis ever voices his worry for him.

"Yeah. Ya went from not knowin' what to do with yer life, to gettin' into bakin', gettin' better grades, gettin' a girlfriend, and all just in one year. I'm worried it ain't watchu want, and yer just graspin' at things, ya know? Like, it interests ya now, but then, ya'll get bored or sumthin'. And then ya'll be stuck."

"Travis, I really want to be a baker. It's like with bein' an electrician. It just makes sense to me. I can't explain, it's just… I like it. A lot."

"I'm not really that fond of bein' an electrician, you know?"

"You… What? But you're good at it."

"Yeah, 'cause it's… Well, it ain't easy, but it's logical. It fits together. I don't hate it. I don't love it. It's fine."

"Then..." Gideon hesitates. "Why do that?"

"My grades weren't much better'n yours, you know? School was just less interestin' than makin' a living. It's jut that if I ever wanna do sumthin' else, it's gonna be hard."

"Ah… Yeah. That's true." Gideon feels a bit silly for assuming that his friend loved his job. He actually had never asked him if it was the case.

"Hey, don't worry. It's fine, I ain't miserable or anythin'. Dad's fun to work wid', and the job's cool. I guess I'm a bit jealous you found sumthin that fit ya so well. Anyway, that ain't what I'm worried about for you."

"Oh? What's worryin' ya?"

"That yer datin' Judy on duty."

The tod's face turns to surprised. The mustelid never said anything against her, at least, not since they started the tutoring. "Why? Ya think it's wrong, or..."

"No. S'just… She was givin' you… Us, so much shit before. It's like she did a 180, and it's makin' me uncomfortable."

"She hasn't changed that much."

"Well, she likes you. That's a change."

"Maybe I changed. Maybe I ain't a bully anymore."

"So ya had to change entirely for her to like ya?"

"Ya think I was likable before?"

Travis lifts a finger, and slowly folds it back down. "We were a right pair a-holes." He mutters. "I just think that we wouldn't have been if they had treated right to begin wid'." He grumbles. "Ya know, It's hard bein' nice when everyon' think yer just bein' sly."

"I do know 'dat. Maybe instead of lashin' out, I shoulda kept tryin'. Turnin' into a bully didn't help. I can blame the world all I want, in the end, I chose to act the way I did."

"Hm."

"Wot?"

Travis takes aim at another bottle. "Ya know, I think everyone should stop thinking yer dumb." He states, before missing his shot. "Yer slow, but clearly not dumb."

"What's the difference?" the tod shrugs.

"Dumb mammals, they just stay in place. Ya get there eventually. If ya don't stop ya'll leave us in the dust eventually."

The fox shoots him a perplexed glance, and the mustelid chuckles. "I used to blame everyone else but myself for bein' an a-hole. We chose to act like we did. Just because actin' another way woulda been hard ain't much of an excuse."

"We were still kids, though. Hard to make the right choice when ya don't know better."

"Yeah. I guess that doesn't apply only to us. Your bunny thought she was doin' what was right too, doesn't mean she always was."

"Ya said it yerself, we were a-holes." Gideon smiles.

"But she wasn't right about blamin' us for everytin' that ever happened."

It's Gideon's turn to struggle to find an answer. It's true there were a bunch of undeserved scoldings, fights they didn't start. And Judy was rather quick to pin it on them. Then again, he was quick to judge her as meek and annoying.

"So, tha's why ya don't like her. She was unfair to us."

"Among other things, but yeah, mostly."

"We changed, you know? Tha' means she did too."

"You really do like her."

"I ain't sayin' that, just 'cause I like her!" Gideon groans. "Ya know I'm right. She mighta'been wrong sometimes, prejudiced an' stuff. But she's better now."

"Yeah. Can't say yer wrong."

Pulling on the moss on the shed's roof, the mustelid looks toward the reservoir. "So… Been to third base yet?"

"Travis! I ain't talkin' about what we do- I mean-" He blushes.

"Oh wow. I guess bunny reputation ain't unearned." The weasel grins.

"That ain't yer business!"

"Homerun, then."

When the fox doesn't answer, the mustelid falls into a fit giggles. "Oh duuude! Score!"

"Travis, I don't want to talk about it!" Gideon says in a heated voice.

"You don't have to. It's all on yer face."

The fox's fist close. It been a while since he hasn't punched anyone, but somehow, the weasel's attitude makes him want to break that streak.

"Come one, dude. I'm just messin' with y'all. I know it's kind of a big deal fer foxes… Sorry for teasin' ya."

"I just don't like mammals mockin' her." The fox breaths. "Wos hard enough at school wid' the rumours. I don't wanna hafta punch ya in the face to make you stop."

The mustelid lifts his paws apologetically. "Alright, alright. I just thought we could… Ya know…"

"S'not the same as swappin' magazines." Gideon says in embarrassment. "I don't want ya to think about that if ya see her. And I'm sure she woudn't appreciate me givin' details."

"I ain't askin' for details. I just wanna know, like, was it nice? Or weird? Was it different 'cuz she's bunny?"

"Different to what?"

"I dunno." Travis shrugs. "I mean, come on, I've never been wid a girl, you could give a tip or two..."

The tod tries to find things to say that wouldn't be too revealing while not picturing anything in his mind. "Well, you know how they always say it ain't like porn?"

"Yeah?"

"Tha's absolutely true."

"Okay."

Given how concentrated the mustelid is on what he's saying, the tod half expects him to begin taking notes.

"Also… Uh the first time, I didn't last long." He says somewhat shamefully.

"Oh… That sucks."

"Well, just because I finished, didn't mean it stopped, ya know? Anyway, I ain't an expert or anythin', but I think there a couple of things that I wish I had known beforehand..."

* * *

Judy's been flying so high on the new development of her love life, she barely complains about her chores. She works into the field, does the laundry, cleans the common parts. But her willingness seems to balance her effectiveness a bit. In fact, she sometimes seems distracted during the house work.

She still trains, studies, she looks even more energetic than usual. Happier too.

She's hanging sheets with her mother outside, a cool breeze giving them respite from the summer heat. Judy is humming, lost in thoughts with a smile on her lips.

"Are you having a good summer?" Bonnie asks a bit out of the blue.

"Yup."

For a few more seconds, her mom's expression hints that another question is coming, but she bits her lips instead. Then they go back to their task, an awkward silence growing between them.

"Judy, can we talk for a few minutes?" Her mother ends up asking.

"Erh… Yeah?"

"I my bedroom, I mean."

Red flag.

When bunnies want to have a private conversation at the farm, they usually use the field as it's a sure way to know if they're being listened in on. But it also advertise that there's in fact a private conversation taking place.

Parents' bedroom means 'I don't even want your siblings to know we're talking about anything'. And she cant think of only one thing that could warrant that much need for privacy.

With trembling paws, she follows her mother. The room they enter is clean and tidy. One wall is covered with photographs, new and old. There's a large kingsize bed where she remembers sleeping with her brothers and sisters on stormy nights, and a large wardrobe.

Bonnie closes the door behind them and sits on the bed, nervously pulling on one of her ears.

"What have you been doing on your free time?"

"Oh you know… The usual. Hanging out with Sharla, Bobby and Gideon, studying, training..." Judie evades.

Bonnie is looking for her words. A good segway into the topic she wants to broach. Nothing comes, so she decides to just confront it head on.

"Are you… Do you have a boyfriend?"

There's a look of worried surprise in Judy's eyes as she tries to dodge her mother's gaze.

"I..." She hesitates. She still doesn't like to lie. She doesn't want to either. "Erh..." But can she tell her mother? Given how she reacted when she thought it was the case, won't it blow in her face? And won't she think she lied to her the first time?

"Okay… Listen, I've noticed you're distracted. I'm not the only one, to be honest. It's like you're always somewhere else, and you're smiling to yourself… And we have nothing against that, I'm glad that you're happy, and that you seem to have… Well, you feel less… Tense? Does that make sense?"

"Y-yes?"

"So I assume something changed in your life, and your still spending a lot of time with Gideon even though you aren't going to tutor him anymore."

"I can't still help him on core subjects."

"True. But you haven't answered my question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Y-yes."

"Is it Gideon?"

The young doe looks absolutely ready to bolt away. She's frozen in place, her eyes are wide, her nose is twitching.

"Judy?"

"Y-yes." She whispers closing her eyes and bracing herself for an oncoming explosion. "Yes, I'm dating Gideon."

Silence lingers. Too long. The tension is getting overwhelming and the beating of her own heart is becoming too present in the doe's mind.

"Let's not tell your father."

Judy's jaw hits the floor.

"Whu… What?"

"I don't think he could handle it."

"No- I mean… You're okay with it?"

Her mother gets up from the bed and take a couple of steps to nervously pull on one of her own ears.

"I'm… Not sure. I mean... I honestly can't say I like it. But I can't truly find anything against it. You do so much weird stuff, and you want to be a cop, and I have no idea where we mes- where you picked up all of… You."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the matronly doe exhales. "I want you to know I want what's best for you. That means that I want you to be happy even if I don't understand you or what makes you you, and… And you seem so happy. Tutoring Gideon, you took it as a duty at first, but then it's obvious you liked it. And having him as a friend… It was weird too, but he became a good mammal-"

"He was always a good mammal. He just didn't know how to show it."

Bonnie stops pacing to turn toward her daughter and aim a smile her way.

"And that too. You see the best in everyone. And if Gideon's your boyfriend, and it makes you happy, as a parent, I have no right to get in the way of that, even if I don't understand it."

"You won't try to break us up?" Judy asks somewhat warily.

"I talked with him at the party. He literally worships the ground you walk on… He has more faith in you that we do! Oh gosh I feel so awful saying that… I can't ask much more of one of my daughters' boyfriend, can I? I mean, he's really your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"A bit before prom. Hester invited him, and I confessed because I… It was weird between us. And then we kissed and here we are."

"And you two are… Taking precautions?"

"Mom!"

"What? I mean, you can't really get pregnant, but there are other things you could catch…"

Judy emits an uncomfortable chuckle. They were each other's first time, there wasn't much risk.

"How did you guess we were… Together?" Judy ends up asking.

"Oh- Well you've been seeing him a lot, and you sometimes smell a bit too much like a fox. Also your general distracted attitude and how happier you seem… It reminded me a lot of when I started seeing your father- Which reminds me that I have something for you."

Turning around, Bonnie goes to a wardrobe and opens the door, looking under a few covers and handing her a tube of some product she had hidden here.

Judy feels a bit mortified at first, as it looks a bit like lube, but then she realises it's shampoo with a slight scent-blocker.

"I thought you wouldn't want to "out" yourself inadvertently." Bonnie says, making air-quote. "What?" She asks at Judy's dumbfounded expression.

"I thought… I'm glad your taking it this way. I just didn't expect it."

"I know we worry… a lot. And that we can be overbearing. With your siblings, we worry that they won't work hard enough or find out what they want to do… You've already found your goal, and it's… Not something we know. I think we need to accept you won't ever do anything like anyone else. I guess I'll have to accept that not every single one of my kids will give me grandchildren."

Judy opens her mouth to protest that she didn't want to have kids either way. At least not before a long time. Then she realises that maybe she shouldn't start a discussion that could devolve into a fight.

"Thanks. I… I didn't think you'd take it this way."

"You know… I was a bit angry at first. But then I realised that if I shouted at you, it would mean you were right about not wanting to tell us things like that. I still wish I you'd have told me without me asking… I don't want you to find yourself in a situation where you should speak up but don't because you're afraid of our reaction."

"What about dad, though?" The young doe smiles cheekily.

"You let me handle your dad."

* * *

"So, have you thought about it?"

The doe is sitting in front of the female cougar, wearing a reflective expression. "I don't think tutoring is really for me."

"You did a great job with Mr Grey."

The doe shrugs. "True, but… I wasn't in it because I wanted to do tutoring…I thought he could learn, and I wanted to prove it. And then, we became friend and I wanted to help him."

"What will you do then?"

The doe shrugs "Do I have to do something?"

"Do you want things to return as they were before?"

"I don't know. I know I got a b- a new friend out of tutoring, and it changes things. I have to make time for him as he changed school for his apprenticeship, not that it's a chore… It's just something I have to work around. I'm not sure I want to add something else to my life."

The cougar rests her chin on her hands and sends a thin smile the doe's way. "Do you remember why I asked you to do tutoring?"

"So I could… I don't know… Think about something else than being a cop?"

"Yes. The point wasn't that you'd get into tutoring, but for you to open yourself to other experiences. Let's imagine that you're a cop. You've gone through the ZPA, you got your badge… What then? What would you do with your free time?"

Judy open her mouth looking for an answer. "I… I don't know. But what do you care anyway? You're a career counsellor, shouldn't you be satisfied about me being focused on my future career?"

"I am. Judy, you're probably one of the most promising student of this school. My goal isn't just for you kids to find a path, but to be sure you'll be happy following it. There's a saying 'Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life', my answer to this is 'Do what you love, and you'll never have a relaxing day in your life'. It's not about you having a backup plan in case you don't get to be a cop. It's about you having other hobbies than being a cop. It's about being able to unwind about a long and hard working day, doing something to pull your thoughts from the job."

"Isn't that something I could start considering once I get into the ZPD, though?" The does asks.

"Maybe, but it's harder to find a hobby once your life is filled with responsibilities."

"Then, wasn't having me tutoring Gideon adding another responsibility to my life? Isn't that counterproductive?"

"You two were really different mammals. I thought you could benefit from trying to see life from someone the other's perspective. Learn from each other."

The doe silently stares into space. Yes, she did learn from him. She learned that mammals were more than they appeared. Different. She learned that the best things could come from the unlikeliest place. "What should I do, then?"

"That's for you to figure out. You could try a team sport, or a free writing club… I remember you being into plays in middle school… It's up to you, really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this chapter was almost the final one, but then I had a few other idea, and went NAH. So we still have a few left.


	29. The Cash Register

Gideon emits a little sigh. It's not often that he has to take care of the counter, but Catherine isn't here today, and Mr Leapers can deal with the baking on his own. The buck gave him the cash register's code, and he knows he'll change it and check the content at the end of the day. It hurts a bit, but the mistrust is just another thing in his life.

He's not too fond of doing this work, mainly because despite how much the clients have warmed up to him, most of them can still be a bit calous. Some discuss the prices even, knowing that it's hard for him to call them out on it without seeming like the bad guy.

But overall, it's okay, he's been treated worse before.

A pair of young bunnies exit the shop with their treat, and the tod busies himself by tidying up the counter when he hears the doorbell chime.

"Hello." Comes a familiar voice.

Raising his head, his gaze falls upon the thin vixen that pushed the door.

"Hey Hester."

"Hey Gid." She smiles. "I see you've done good for yourself."

"Heh, yeah, I s'pose. How can I serve ya?"

"Can I have one of those cakes?"

"Shure! 'That for a special occasion? We do special orders. Ya just need to place it 48 hours before picking it up." He explains, putting the strawberry pie in a box, and taking the money she's handing him.

"I'm already glad I can finally purchase something from one of the tri-burrow's best bakery."

"Heh… Yeah. I guess that's good. Anyway, what's it for, if ya don't mind my askin'?"

"It's my father's birthday." The vixen smiles. "Maybe we'll order something special next time. How are things aside from work?"

"Good. Calm. Not much to say. You?"

"I'm getting into my last year of highschool. After that, I'll probably get into college… So… Still with Judy?" She asks in a more hushed tone.

"Shhh." He reacts, glancing toward the kitchen, hoping the old bunny heard nothing.

"I'll take it as a yes." The vixen grins. "Well, I won't take more of your time. Have a great day."

"Yeah. Y-ya too." Gideon mutters as the door closes.

\- 1 -

"Boy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The fox is sliding trays into the oven as his bosses' voice interrupts him his work. "Just puttin' all this in, Mr Leapers. Okay, s'done. Whaddya need?"

"Not here, in my office."

Lifting a brow, the tod follows the buck further in the back, into a room filled with cabinets, a desk and piles of papers. Gideon is starting to think about opening his own bakery someday, but it seems to be a lot of work aside from the actual baking.

"Take a sit."

The tod complies, the sides of the chair digging into his butt cheeks as it's too narrow for a fox.

Silence settles between the two mammals, as the older of two stares into empty space. Then he emits a deep sigh.

"There were 200 Zoollars missing in the register yesterday evening."

Gideon's eyes widen. "What?"

"I've counted twice, checked the whole registry. A wad of bill was missing."

"What- No-"

The buck is starting at him intensely as Gideon's heart rate quickens.

_Closing his eyes, the tod tries to calm down. This is not happening. It can't be happening._

" _My lunch money's gone!" Comes a voice from his memory. "Gideon must have stolen it!"_

" _I didn't-"_

" _Someone broke the gym's window with a stone."_

" _No-"_

" _He threw the first punch!"_

" _It wasn't me-"_

"Boy? Boy?"

Gideon opens his eyes, realising he's hunched over, his shaking paws holding his chest as he tries to find his breath. The buck has rounded his desk and is looking at him worriedly, his cellphone in paw.

"Boy, are you alright?"

"I didn't do it."

"What?"

"The m-m-money. I didn't steal it."

The bunny lifts a brow and shakes his head. "I know you didn't steal it."

"I… Ya believe me?"

A sigh escapes the buck's throat. "If you hadn't been working here for over a year, maybe I wouldn't have. But nothing could make me believe someone that works as hard as you do would steal from his place of work."

"Oh… O-okay." Gideon doesn't dare say who he thinks stole the money. Pointing out his suspicions about those things never worked out well for him in the past.

"I know Catherine did it." The buck adds. "There has been other problems. Things not selling well mostly. Do you know something about that?" The fox just stare at his boss, his jaw clenched. "Lost your tongue, boy?"

"I… Erh… I know she's advising people not to buy what I bake to make me look bad."

"Why do you think she would do that?"

"I used to be… Pretty bad. I wos a bully through school, and maybe I was an asshole to her or her friends, or siblings at some points. I dunno, I can't say remember all the people I was bad to, but I know there were a lot. Or maybe I'm a fox and that's enough for her..."

"Either way, she has no right to mess with my business." The buck says, scratching his eyes. "What do I do about that? I don't want to call the cops, I don't have proof, and they might pin it on you, being a fox and all. And her parents are one of my main suppliers… Ugh, this is a mess."

"Yeah." The fox agrees. "Maybe I should call Judy."

"Your friend? Why?"

"She's pretty clever, she might find any idea. Got me out of worse."

"You think she'll be able to keep it to herself?"

"Judy knows how to keep secrets. Worst case scenario, she just won't have any idea."

"Alright. In the meantime, I'm going to have to bar her access to the register."

"Maybe ya shouldn't. She'll know yer onto her. And if she stole it to make me look bad, it ain't likely she'll do it again, innit?"

The buck gives him a surprised look and smiles. "You're right."

\- 2 -

"Ya know, you don't have to wait wid' me." States Gideon as he's kneading dough.

The doe simply smiles and keep watching him work. She has no idea why but there's something absolutely irresistible about the movement of his paws and arms. "I thought you could use the support."

"Cath' might need it more'n me."

"Yeah, but she doesn't deserve it."

Thankfully, at this hour during the afternoon, the shop's activity is pretty low, which means there's little chance a customer will enter the shop.

A few minutes pass by, until the office door opens. Catherine exits it and quickly travels through the kitchen, giving the fox the stink eye, before disappearing outside.

"How did it go?" Judy asks.

"Like you said it would." Answers the buck, walking to her and handing her back her a carrot pen. "I didn't know they could make recorders this small."

With a chuckle, Judy pushes the button on the side.

" _-did you need Mr Leapers?" Comes the doe's voice._

" _I'd like to know if you know anything about money disappearing from the register."_

" _No sir. When did that happen?"_

" _A couple of days back."_

" _Ah… Well, I did go to the toilet a couple of times, so maybe Gideon took the opportunity to-"_

" _He didn't have the code of the register when it happened."_

There's a short pause, during which Gideon snorts. It was her own doing and she forgot about that. Nice going.

" _I- Erh- Well… He… Erh, he told me to give him the money. Or else, he'd… Uh… Hurt me."_

Judy bristles. Catherine was right to leave before she got to hear this recording, or she would have shoved that pen down her throat.

" _So you stole for him under duress and didn't tell me?"_

" _Erh-"_

" _My own theory is that you've been messing with my business in order to make him look bad, and that you stole this money in order to accuse him."_

" _Y-you don't have proof."_

" _That's true. But just so you know, a case of larceny can be worth up to a year in prison and a thousand Zoollars fine."_

Silence falls again and Gideon turns to Judy. "That much?"

"It almost never reaches that high on a first offense. Almost never." She shrugs.

" _Only over two hundred Zoollars?" Reacts the doe in the recording._

There's a new silence, and they almost can hear Mr leapers' smile.

" _I never told you how much was stolen. Now I know for sure you were involved. And I recorded it."_

A gulping noise is heard, and both the tod and doe giggle.

" _So here's what I propose. You're going to resign, give up on your notice time, and I'm going to keep that recording. Get near my shop again, or make me look bad in front of your parents, and it goes straight to the authorities. Are we clear on that?"_

" _But what should I tell them? They'll never accept for me not to work until the end of the year!"_

" _That, Miss, isn't my problem. You messed with my store and my employee, the consequences are on you. Now get the hell out and don't bother coming in tomorrow."_

The carrot pen clicks and Judy slides it in her pocket. "I can make a copy of it if you want."

"I hope I won't have to use it, but I'd appreciate that." Smiles the bakery's owner. "Now I'm going to have to recruit another employee."

"Ain't two people enough?" Asks Gideon. "I reckon we can manage it."

"We do, but you're at school two days a week, and I need someone to fill in for you during that time."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that."

"Don't worry boy, I don't think I'll have trouble finding someone else." The buck smiles. "Plenty of mammals ready to make an honest buck if given the chance."


	30. Diplomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the story's last fifth. Chapters will get shorter, the last threads will be tied up.

A now twenty years old Gideon presses the refresh key.

Again.

And again.

Judy, seventeen (eighteen in about a month) is sitting next to him, anxiously looking at the screen.

"I ain't gonna pass." The fox mutters.

"You are."

"You don't know."

"I know."

"You don't."

A reassuring paw lands on his forearm. "I know."

She gives him that smile that manages to make him believe that everything will be okay. That he's good enough.

"Okay."

His finger pushes the F5 key. Again. And again.

Finally, a list appears on screen.

"A, B, C..." The tod scrolls down. "D, E, F-"

His finger freezes on the mouse.

"Gideon?"

The last name on screen is "Grant." The next one hasn't appeared yet as he needs to scroll further.

"Do it." He says, closing his eyes and pulling his paw from the device.

"No."

"Jude-"

"It's your future, you're the one looking."

"What if I don't have it."

"You'll-"

"But what if don't!?"

The doe can't stand to look at his distraught expression. The fox has put a lot of his self-doubt behind him, but sometimes it comes back. Hard. And she knows there's not much she can do or say to help him get over it. She can only be there.

She doesn't sigh, she doesn't smile, she simply grabs his paws and gives it a light squeeze. "If you don't, then you don't. It just means you'll have it next year."

"You won't be here next year. You'll be at Deerbrook Uni"

"I'll be here every other week end." She says, trying to be reassuring. "Gid, you can't know if you don't look. If you don't have it, we'll figure out something."

"Okay." He breaths, putting his paw back on the mouse and forcing his gaze back on the screen. His finger moves.

'Grey, Gideon : Pass'

"I have it." He says in a hitched tone. "I got my diploma."

A fraction of a second later, Judy has jumped to his neck, and he stumbles backwards, his back hitting the floor.

"I knew it!" She declares.

"I should learn to listen to ya." He grins, right before she kisses him.

"That you should. Now, we need to celebrate!"

"I'll bake a cake."

"Since your mom and sister are out, I was thinking about another type of celebration."

"Wha- Oh." The fox stands up, the doe still in his arms, walking up to his room. "I guess cake can wait."

* * *

Gideon is sitting on a bench.

That bench is surrounded by other benches, on which are sitting a whole bunch of other mammals.

It's supposed to be a big day, but he feels a bit gloomy. The cheery atmosphere doesn't completely manage to seep into him.

Next to him, Bonnie and Stu are watching the stage, the buck with his camcorder in paw aimed forward.

"Hopps, Judith." Calls Princicipal Woolinski, clad in a crisp suit that makes him look taller and thinner than he truly is. Judy walks up to the stage and takes the diploma he hands her, one that absolutely no one doubted she'd get, before shaking his hoof.

"It was an honor to have you as a student." He smiles before letting go.

Showing up her diploma to the crowd, she sends a grin her parents way, while her mother and Gideon clap and Stu films.

After what feel like ages, all the students have their diploma in paw and walk up to their families.

"Congratulations, kids!" Smiles Judy's mother at the half dozen bunnies that are making their way toward them.

"We knew you'd make it!" Declares Stu. "Even you, Tony."

"Gee, thanks dad." Mutters one of them.

"You're here!" Reacts Judy as she notices Gideon's presence, walking up to hug him. "I thought you were working!"

"I wos. Mr Leapers gave me the afternoon off."

"It's generous of him."

"Heh, I'll hafta catch the hours up. Lookatcha, you've officially caught up to me."

"Technically, a high-school diploma ranks higher than an advanced apprenticeship diploma." She taunts poking his chest.

"Yeah, well, we both knew ya'd get higher diploma's than me anyway."

"I didn't mean like that… You okay Gid?"

The tod blinks. "Y-yeah. I'm good. I'm great. I'm happy for you."

"Judy!" Comes a voice from he recognises as Sharla's. The ewe is flanked by Bobby, the both of them holding their own diplomas. As Judy turns toward them, the tod takes a couple of retreating steps. It feels strange seeing the three of them being so excited. He knows the doe has already been accepted in her criminology classes, and has taken drama as a secondary, in Deerbrook-Uni, which clearly isn't next door.

It'll make it harder to see her, he knows she won't be there every week-end. And her family will probably take up some of her time too…

"You okay, buddy?"

The fox's eyes travel left and upward to see Bobby standing next to him. "Yeah."

"Your gloom is showing."

"Wos just thinkin' about sumthin'."

"Does it involve Judy?"

"Yeah."

It doesn't take a genius to guess where the tod's thoughts have wandered. "You've been together for three years. There's nothing to worry about."

"We could see eachother whenever. Deerbrook's county is pretty far."

With a pat to the vulpine's shoulder, Bobby walks away to join the rest of the students.


	31. Distance

"And the campus is so big! It's like another Podunk next to Podunk."

"Never thought it was so big." The fox answers.

"I had to come here to visit before, but I hadn't realised how big it was. It's pretty recent too! Anyway, what's new on your end?"

"Heh… Same old. Bakin' stuff. Takin' care of Hailey. You know… My life isn't really exciting."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Comes a female voice.

"Who's that?" Asks the tod.

Turning her phone, Judy shows the screen to her roommate. "Felicia, meet Gideon. Gideon, this is Felicia, my roommate."

"Hiya!" Smiles the feline. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh… Hey. Same." Greets the fox.

Judy turns the phone back toward herself. "Really, though? Nothing new?"

"Erh… Oh yeah, we're coming down the last installment for the house next month."

"Wha- That's fantastic news!"

"Heh, yeah. Tha's one less thing to worry about. Mom'll be able to stop doin' overtime and rest a bit. She deserves it after all the shit I- she went through."

"And you, won't you be able to work less?" The doe asks.

"Yeah and no. Now that I'm a full time employee, it's just me'n Mr Leapers."

"He won't hire someone else?"

"He says it ain't necessary, and I agree. We're managin' just fine."

"And how is he doing?"

"Good for an old buck, I guess."

The doe lets escape a yawn.

"Sorry, long day."

Silence follows her sentence as Gideon's eyes unfocus.

"Gideon?"

"S-sorry, I wos just thinkin'."

"About?"

"Nuthin'… Nuthin' important anyway."

That smiles he wears, she knows it conceals something weighing on his mind, but she also know he'll only talk in his own time.

"Alright. I think I'm gonna turn in, I'm getting tired too."

"G'night then. Love ya."

"Love you too." The doe smiles before tapping the red icon on her phone.

* * *

Willa is folding the last of the clothes she pulled from the washing line. Her house smells of baked pears and cinnamon, the windows are wide open and the late afternoon light paints the living room in orange light.

Putting the pair of trousers on a stack she walks toward the noise of her back garden, high pitched squealing and laughing, to see Gideon lightly throwing a ball over Hailey's head, that she manages to catch as she falls back.

"Hey, good catch. Ya'll make a good goalkeeper."

"Yeah!" She answers, getting up and throwing him the ball back, or rather, throwing it back three feet to his right.

"Gotta work on that aim, though." He chuckles.

"Higher!" She says.

"Yer too small. Ya barely managed to catch the last one."

"I'm not too small!" She rebukes.

"Arright. Try catchin' this one." The ball doesn't go much higher than the previous one, but it's enough for her to miss and fall flat on her back. "Ya okay?" He asks as she rolls back on her feet.

"You cheated."

"You said higher."

"Well, you send it too high!"

"Or maybe yer just too short." He grins, squatting down in front of her and booping her nose. The small vixen leaps up to grab his arm, fake-chewing on it while making snarling noise. "Oh no, I'm bein' attacked by a piranha!"

"I' a 'ark!"

"Didn't know they made pocket versions." He laughs, grabbing her byt the scruff of the neck and putting her on her shoulders.

The older vixen giggles as she watches her children play. It hits her then, that it's the first time she could just stop and watch. And feel. She discreetly wipes a tear as Gideon turns around and set his sister on the ground.

"Ma'? Ya okay?"

"Yes. I am. I'm just really happy."

The tod nods as his gaze gets lost in the distance.

"And you?"

"I'm happy too..." His eyes snag themselves onto the shape of a cloud, that looks like it has a pair of bunny ears.

And Willa can see something bothers her son, but she doesn't ask. He's an adult now, he'll talk to her if he needs to.

* * *

"So, whatcha gonna do?"

Gideon sips on his beer, sitting in his mother's house's garden. They'd go to the reservoir, but he knows that new kids have elected it as their hanging out place.

He feels a bit jealous about it, having that thing taken from him, but he understands that others can use it as a retreat away from home. He hopes they don't have the same problems he did.

"I dunno, Travis. I really dunno."

"Ya miss her."

"Of course I miss her… It's just..."

The tod exhales. It's really hard to explain.

"I'm buildin' a life here. Something real, you know? Somethin' I can be proud of. I want to share it wid' her, have kits, be a good father..."

"And what? Do that. Be that."

"Ya think tha's what she wants?"

"Ain't it sumthin' you should talk about wid' her?"

The tod emits a sad chuckle. "I can't."

"Why?"

"'Cause she's Judy Hopps. What if I tell her I want to marry her, and that I want her to stay, and I want to have kits?"

Travis shrugs. He doesn't know. Shouldn't be what he's supposed to do though? If he loves her, he should marry her, and buy a house and do all that stuff.

"Ya seem like ya have an answer fer that." The mustelid says.

"Yeah… We talked about it… I didn't ask directly, but you know, things here and there. She told me her parents settled. "hard' whatever that means. And that ain't what she wanna do. So let's say I ask her to marry me, stay here wid' me and all that stuff, and she says yes, waddya think will happen?"

"Well, ya'll get married, I guess. Probably adopt or sumthin' like 'dat. And get a house."

"And her dream of bein' a cop?"

Travis shrugs again. "I guess that ain't really compatible. What if you went wid' her? I mean, to Zootopia?"

"I… I can't."

"You know yer mom and Hailey ain't yer responsibility right?"

"Mr Leapers is gonna sell me the bakery." The tod blurts.

The weasel stares at him wide eyed. "He… Holy shit!"

"Yeah..."

"The old bigot? Really?"

"Yup."

"He ain't gonna reap you off?"

"I dunno. Don't think so. Plus it's not quite done yet, so you know… But we've been talkin' about it."

"Oh. Oh wow. And you're gonna do it?"

"If he's serious yeah. I want to."

His friend scratches his head and the fox keeps sipping on his beer. Yeah, it's a complicated situation, and he doesn't really know what to do.

"If you had to choose between her and the bakery, what'd you choose?"

"Travis, they both are once in a lifetime thing. I can't choose."

"I guess… And her, between you and bein' a cop, what would she choose?"

"I… Think she might choose me."

"Then here ya-"

"And she'd regret her whole life not havin' gone fer her dream."

The weasel falls mute and finishes his drink. He wants what's best for Gideon, but this is truly a shit situation. He reaches inside the cooler, taking two others and slides one to the tod who uncaps it.

"Fer how long were ya thinkin' on it before ya asked me?"

"Since I saw her bedroom. T'was at her fifteen's birthday, it was covered in ZPD posters. Still is. The first thing she did when installing herself in the UNI dorm is to put one up."

"Fifteenth..." Travis counts on his fingers. "Shit, dude, y'all've been together fer more'n three years. And that's been in yer head for this long?"

"Yup. Still don't know what to do."

"Well, I guess you do what's best with the shit paw you've been given." Travis sighs before taking the first swig from his new drink.


	32. Being Realistic

Hailey is at a birthday party. Gideon knows because he was the one to drive her there. With his brand new used car he bought with the money he saved up.

It brings a smile to his face knowing his sister has friends at school. She won't go through what he did, being rejected, being shunned because of her species.

She won't see her mother get beaten by her dad, she won't try to have him taking it out on her to give her a break.

She won't avoid to get home in the evening, she won't take out her angers on other mammals.

The tod is lying on his bed, Judy's head on his chest, playing with the cream fur of his belly, staring at him.

He knows she's staring at him, and he's keeping his own eyes on the ceiling because of that. He feels like an asshole, because he wanted to talk to her, and now that they already had sex… Well, it feels hypocritical.

"Gid, you okay?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, why?"

"You almost said nothing since I arrived."

"Erh..."

"In fact, since I started college, I…" The bunny trails off, trying to find the right words. "I don't know… Is everything okay? Is something happening?"

The tod shakes his head. "No, it's all good." He mutters, his expression saying otherwise.

"Gid… If there is something going on, you can tell me, you know?"

The tod seems like he's weighing it down, his gaze doing a weird little dance as he reflects upon it. "Ya know how I told ya ya deserved better than a selfish boyfriend?"

Judy's heart sinks. She heard her sisters talk about it, the weird sentences, the half assed excuses. It's going to be a 'it's not you, it's me' situation.

"I… Miss ya."

"I miss you too."

"No, ya… Ya don't get it. It's… It wos hard, bein' at my own school, without ya, but we could see eachother whenever… Now, yer just so far. And ya do stuff I don't get, and ya meet new people, I'm just… Here."

"There's nothing wrong with living in Bunnyburrow."

"Yeah but it's not where you are. And we're already lucky f we see each other once every three week..."

As the doe looks for her words, the tod sighs.

"It ain't the only thing… I can't leave cuz' Ma' and Hailey need me, and… Mr Leapers does too, and he's gonna sell me his bakery."

She straightens up in surprise. "He is?"

"Well, he told me so, I know he's been workin' on the paperwork stuff."

"That's fantastic, you're going to have your own business! I'm so-"

"And then, yer gonna be in Zootopia…"

Her smile falters. "Y-yeah… But, we'll figure something out." Judy protests, her voice wavering.

"I wanna… Have a wife and kids, and a home here…"

"M-maybe that Lionheart guy will never become mayor, and the MII will never pass." She says, both knowing that what she just said is _If my dream fails, I'll settle for you_. "Or, you know, I could stay..."

"Judy..."

"I love you!"

"I know. I love ya too. I really do."

"We can make this work. I know we can, we just have to-"

As she gazes into his eyes, her throat dries up.

"D'ya really believe it?" He softly asks.

"I… I can't think this far ahead…"

"Ya do wid' bein' a cop."

"It's different. It's… Not the same."

"Cause bein' a cop's yer dream…"

"Yes…"

"And I ain't."

Her chest hurts. She wishes he hadn't said it with such a loving smile. Not while brushing her cheek with his thumb. He should shout, or be angry, indignant.

"Gid-"

"S'okay."

"It's… It's not!" She replies hotly, her tears threatening to spill. "How can you… Are you going to give up on us like that?"

"I ain't givin' up. I'm just bein' realistic. You know it's gonna end. Ya already gave me so much. Ya changed my life, I wouldn't be where I am today without ya."

"Of course you would!"

"Woulda taken me a lot longer. Anyway, I ain't the topic. Ya gonna be a cop, and ya don't need me pullin' ya back. It's gonna be hard, and ya don't need me distractin' ya, do ya?"

"I could… I could stay."

"Judy… Ya'd be miserable here. Ya can barely stand house or farm work. Cookin's not yer thing either… Maybe you could… I dunno, be a Park Ranger or some shit, but even if ya don't become a cop, do ya think you'd be happy stayin' here?"

"I…"

"It'd be like me not bein' a baker and still workin' at the mill…" He mutters. "I'd… I dunno, I'd hate it."

"It doesn't mean I have to leave for Zootopia if becoming a cop doesn't pan out."

"Do ya wanna stay here? In Bunnyburrow?"

"I…" The doe hesitates.

"Do ya actually like it here? Sharla's gonna hafta leave if she ever wanna work on her space things, it ain't here Bobby's gonna find a future in music… And I know there's a reason why ya spend so much time outta yer home…"

"I love my family. I could… I don't know..."

"I know ya love them. Ya'd be here fer them if they needed ya. But yer not like 'em. Ya don't like farmin', ya don't like… Yer not like 'em, and they can't help remindin' ya of 'dat 'n make ya feel that it's wrong."

"So I should just leave?"

"I dunno what ya should do. Do what'll make ya the most happy. I know ya, livin' here… It ain't fer ya. You want to make the world better, but ya can't do it from here."

She knows he's right. Even if the MII doesn't pass, she will have to leave. If only because staying in Bunnyburrow would be the place where her dream died.

"How long have you been thinking on it?"

"Yer fifteenth birthday party. When I asked you about what'd happen after highschool. It was just there, in the back of my head."

"Three years… And it's been eating at you for that long."

"I wouldn't say eatin'… At least not 'til recently."

He strokes her ears as she silently sobs into his chest, and ends up losing his fight against his own tears. "I'm sorry… It's just… You know it ain't gonna-"

"Why aren't you asking me to stay?"

"Cuz you deserve better than that."

She crawls up to kiss him, and for a second, she fears he won't let her. But he does, and it feels so heartbreakingly final. "Do we have to break up?" She asks when their lips part, resting her head on his chest. "I know It's hard with college, and the fact that we can't see each other a lot, but I like being with you."

"I do too… I'm just… I'm content wid' dis. You'd never be… Dontchu think ya should try'n find someone who's more like ya?"

"I don't want to. I want to be with you."

At that, Gideon can't help but grin. "Me too. But I don't want ya to stay… Stuck to me or to here. I don't want ya to feel like ya owe me to stay cuz we're together. I'd rather see ya go and be happy, than stay and be miserable. But if I could choose, I'd have ya stay and be happy." He whispers, wrapping her into a tight hug as the first lights of morning light up the sky.


	33. The Dreams

Gideon is trying his hardest not to let his smile split his face in half. But he can't. He's so damn proud.

Judy will be there soon, and he can barely contain his excitement.

His phone chimes and he sees her text. "Be there in 5."

"I'll be out the front." He says to his first employee.

"Sure boss." The vixen smiles.

"And don't call me boss. S'just Gideon here."

"Whatever you say, boss."

She sends him a playful smile and he rolls his eyes. He was pretty surprised when Hester applied for a job at his place, especially when she was the first to do so. He's a bit ashamed to have chosen her over others that might have been more qualified for the job, simply to help out a fellow fox. But he needs someone to help him with the numbers, and he knows she can.

And if she ends up leaving, he'll find someone else. As Judy always says, bunnies are pretty good at multiplying.

"Gideon!"

He hears the doe's voice coming from down the street and waves at her. "Hey!"

She runs to him and hugs him, the two of them being very careful about it only looking like a friend's hug. It is, but there have been slip ups before, and they don't want them to be public.

"How is it going?"

"Well, my parents were acting pretty weird when I mentioned you but wouldn't say anything." She states. "Do you think dad knows that we… You know?" She asks in a lower tone.

"Maybe? But it wasn't about that anyway."

"Oh? About what then?"

She sees him point up at the sign above the front window, and emits a hight pitched squeal as she sees it. "Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff"

"Oh my gosh! You did it, you really did it!"

"You went over the paperwork for me." He chuckles, tapping her forehead with his palm.

"Yes, but it was months ago! I totally forgot with college and everything." She says apologetically.

"Heh, at least I got to surprise you."

"Do you make carrot cake?"

"In Bunnyburrow, I'd better be." He grins, before opening the door for her.

The doe's smile falters as she sees Hester behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff." The vixen greets.

Judy's gaze go from Gideon to the vixen and she squints her eyes, but says nothing.

"I'll take that client, Hester."

"Of course boss." She smiles, leaving him space to access the baked goods. Judy goes to stand in front of the counter and taking out her purse.

"It's free for ya." Gideon informs, but she shakes her head.

"I want to pay."

"Jud-"

"I'll accept a gift next time, but this time I want to pay."

Nodding, he wraps the slide of carrot cake and hands it to her. She quickly unwraps it and bites into it. "Oh gosh, I missed your baking."

"I missed you too."

"I'll be in the kitchen." Announces Hester with an impish smile, making sure that they know how obvious they were.

"Sooo..." Judy starts, after having finished the slice. "Hester?"

"She applied."

"Okay…? You know she had crush on you in highschool, right?"

The tod nods. "I figured that out. Just felt like she was the right fit."

"What if she tries something?"

The tod blushes. He doesn't really know the vixen yet even if they briefly talked during highschool, but she's been fun to work with up to now. Obviously he can't say that to the doe because she'd interpret it the wrong way. So he just shrugs, hoping to make it look like he doesn't care.

"She's my employee, that'd be unprofessional." He brushes off "Anyway, how's this semester treatin ya?"

"Stressful. It's almost over, but I'm so tense all the time."

"Only a bit more than a year and a half before the diploma." He smiles.

"You're so lucky to be done with all that. Say, do you want to grab a bite tonight?"

"Y-yeah. Sure. We could invite Sharla, Bobby and Travis."

"Bobby and Sharla are spending the week-end at Uni."

"Then…"

"It could just be us, you know, together."

The tod swallows and nods. There's nothing bad about it. They might not be really dating anymore, but they didn't really break up either, so…

"I'll be here tonight, then." The doe states.

"Shure. See ya then."

\- 1 -

"Sooo… Hester?" The doe asks, her head resting on his chest.

"Yeah."

"Wasn't she majoring in management or something?"

The tod shrugs, making her head move up and down. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

"How did she… I mean, I thought you'd need someone that knew their way around a bakery."

"Nah. At least, she don't need any skill that can't be easily picked up. I wanted someone to hold the counter, and help me wid' the numbers, and she can do that, so…"

"And it's not… Awkward?"

"Not at all. She's real fun to work wid'. At least I know there won't be another Catherine situation."

"You shouldn't avoid working with bunnies just because of her."

Shaking his head, the tod waves a dismissive paw. "It ain't like 'dat. Ya know I'm workin' wid yer parents. At least wid' her I don't have to worry about hidin' the fangs or the claws."

Judy bites back on the comment that he doesn't need to do so with her either, and turns her back to him, recoiling so that he can properly spoon her.

\- 2 -

Gideon is staring at the ceiling. He feels like he's been doing that a lot lately.

Judy is at his side, sleeping soundly, her head on his chest again, and his paw is slowly stroking her back.

When they had the discussion a few months back, after how it concluded, he thought things wouldn't change much right away… At least not too drastically.

But they did. Her visits spaced out, she spent more time focusing on her studies. It cemented his thinking that she was holding herself back for him.

But they're still together… Kind of. Casually at meast. And he likes it, truly, he does, but it's weird. It's weird to see they're growing more apart than he thought they would.

He turns his head and stares at her sleeping face. She's so cute. And he likes her so much. He still loves her, he's aware of that. But he also knows It's not as acute as before. It doesn't truly ache, especially not when she's there with him.

It feels like stolen moments, things they won't be able to keep. Maybe it's wrong of him, but he can't renounce to her. He's not ready. And he'll keep looking forward to seeing her like this.

* * *

There are four plates on the coffee table in front of Gideon's TV. Three of them are mostly empty of their content. The fourth is almost full.

Judy has been trying to eat, she really has.

But she's too stressed out.

Sharla is sitting next to her and trying her best to be supportive of her friend, intermittently scratching her back.

"It'll go fine, you'll see." Says Bobby, trying to be reassuring.

"But what if it doesn't?" The doe answers, trying really hard not to pull on her ears.

"Then they're stupid." States Gideon.

"Yeah, complete dumdums." Confirms the cougar.

"Politicians have rarely proven to make sensible choices." Adds Sharla as the three other gaze swivel toward her. "I- I mean, I'm sure this time they'll make the right choice, though!" She finishes, realising she wasn't being reassuring at all.

Gideon grabs the remote and turns the sound up a bit as the news keep playing.

"...Other news, Mayor Lionheart wishes to deliver the news about the MII by himself. Mr Mayor, do you hear us?"

The screen switches to show a lion sitting in his officer, facing the screen. He seems to be listening in on something offscreen before his eyes focus on the camera in front of him.

"Yes, Mrs Growley. I can hear you fine. Hello citizens of Zootopia, and of the world, it would seem. After long deliberation on the part of the city council, and more than a little amount of work on mine, I have the pleasure to announce that the Mammal Inclusion Initiative has been…"

The single second seems to span for an excruciating eternity to Judy.

"Approved! The ZPA, ZFA and ZMA are from this day on accepting each and every application sent by any species of mammal. Keep in mind, though, that the minimal requirements have not been lowered, so as to guarantee the quality of the service provided by our police forces, firefighters and army."

"YES!" Judy has sprung from the fox's bed, touching the ceiling with both her ears, before being caught by her boyfriend on her way down. "I can apply for the academy! I'm gonna be a cop!"

Coming from any other bunny, it would sound presumptuous, but none of her friend are doubting the truth of her words.

They get into a group hug as Judy can't contain the couple of tears that escape her.

"I got- Got sumthin' fer the occasion!" Gideon utters, before disappears out of the door, and coming back with a bottle of sparkling wine he pulled from his fridge, as well as a few glasses. He pops the bottle open and serves his friends.

They all take a sip, and Sharla quickly walks to the bag she had brought with her. "I have something too." She says, taking out some papers and handing them to the bunny.

It's a completely filled ZPA application.

The doe grins. "Thank you, but I thought I'd do that on- Wait a minute!"

Reading it, she realises the name on it is "Jude the Dude.", made with her father's writing, and is filled to the brim with really bad puns, in which her mother participated as well. She can see it's not mocking, in fact, it's really endearing. At the end it's signed "Your terrified parents that both believe in you."

"They… Really did that?" She reacts "Oh my gosh, Sharla, how did you get them to-"

"Judy, they might be scared for you, but they're still in your corner, you know?"

"Y-yeah." The doe feels a bit ashamed that she thought her parents wouldn't support her dream that much.

She goes over it again, finding some new comments she had missed the first time while her friends read it over her shoulder.

Bobby glances at Gideon, and sees that only his face his smiling. There's a shadow behind his eyes, and the feline discreetly pats his friend's shoulder. A little part inside the tod hoped the MII would be repelled, because he knew it'd mean they'd be together for longer. But this… It's better for her. She'll be happier being a cop. They nod at each other and return to cheering for the doe.


	34. Working Day

The phone rings, and the vixen pushes a key to stop it as she rolls out of bed. Walking toward her bathroom, she grabs a brush and starts working on her fur, taming the tufts into a smooth ensemble before brushing her fangs.

Not bothering to take a breakfast, she throws on a dress, a pair of earrings and puts on some discreet make up. With a satisfied smile, she takes her coat and leaves her small apartment.

"Hello Mrs Grazonski." She greets with a smile as crosses the halway. "How is it going?"

"Hello Hester." Smiles the old glass-wearing sheep. "Well, you know, at my age, it goes slowly."

The vixen holds the door for the prey before leaving the building. She takes the town center's direction, passing the opening shops, greeting people here and there before reaching Gideon's bakery. Using her key, she opens the iron curtain and rolls it up before pushing the door open.

"Good morning Boss." She greets loudly.

"Good mornin', Hester." Comes the muffled answer from the kitchen.

Rounding the counter, she grabs an apron and puts it on, tying it before joining the tod. "How is it going?"

"Steadily. There are two trays to set up over there."

"On it."

Taking the bakeries to the front store, she sets them up behind the glass in the counter display before going back to the kitchen. "Need help with anything?"

"There is a batch of loafs that are ready for the oven. Don't forget to set up the timer."

It takes only a handful of seconds for her to complete the task before going back to being idle. "You know, I can get here sooner if you need the help."

"I just woke up a bit late." He shrugs. "Besides, I'm still payin' the credit and I can't afford to give ya overtime yet."

"It's fine-"

"I'm not lettin' you work hours I can't pay."

The vixen can't help the little smile that spreads on her lips. His tone was firm, but not aggressive. She used to be afraid that him losing the bully persona would mean he'd let everyone walk all over him, but she can see it's not the case, and she's glad for it.

"Coffee?" She proposes, pouring herself a cup from the pot.

"Yeah thanks. Can ya grab me a croissant too?"

"Sure." She nods, taking one for herself too.

* * *

As noon is about to come, Hester leaves the counter and makes her way into the office. She knocks and enters to see Gideon napping in the armchair. The pudgy tod emits discreet snoring noises as she approaches him and taps him on the shoulder. "Gid?"

"Hm?"

"Boss, time to wake up."

"Uh… I'm awake, what time is it?"

"11:45."

"Wha- You were supposed to wake me up almost an hour ago."

"You've been up since five AM. Don't worry, I pulled the sandwiches from the fridge, put another batch of bread into the oven."

"That's supposed to be my job." He yawns, stretching his arms.

"The counter was clean, I had time to kill."

"You say that every day."

"It's true every day."

The tod aims a little smirk her way. "There are time stamps on the receipts. I know when you're occupied. You don't have to overwork yourself."

"Maybe I don't want my boss to think I'm underworked." She smiles back.

"Did you have time to kill or not? You need to learn to keep your story straight." the tod taunts before making his way back into his shop. "Ready for the noon rush?"

"Always, Boss."

* * *

"Aaand we're closed." Sighs Hester with satisfaction, turning the small sign on the door so that it will say "closed" from the outside. Walking back behind the counter, she goes through the kitchen to get to a small closet where they keep the cleaning furniture.

"Already done with the oven, Boss?"

"Yup."

"Need help with the rest of the kitchen?"

"Nope. The kitchen's my zone, you do the front."

"You do help at the front."

"And you help with the accounting." He smiles back. "Still not underworked."

It takes her a handful of minutes to mop the tiled floor and wipe the counter and glass surfaces. By the time she's done, so is Gideon.

As she enters the kitchen, she sees the tod wrapping a sandwich in cellophane and put an apple tartlet in cardboard box. "Did you have something planned for dinner?"

"Not really. Catch whatever's in the fridge, probably."

"Here you go, then." He smiles, handing her the food.

"Thanks." She answers, taking the items. "And you, what are you doing tonight?"

"Not much. Probably just crash upstairs and watch some nutflix."

"On your own?"

"Yeah. I mean I could go to mum's, but I have my own place now, so..."

"Feels a bit lonely living on your own, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about it." Hester nods. "I like the freedom, but my apartment feels pretty empty in the evening."

"We could eat together." Gideon offers. "I mean, I know I'm yer boss-"

"Not when I'm off the clock." The vixen smiles. "Why not. It'll be less lonely than being on my own."

Taking his own meal out fo the fridge, the tod leads the way up into the apartment above the store. It's an old place, with wooden floors, old yellowing wallpaper. The furniture inside is cheap, mostly likely things the tod bought second hand. It's clean though, smells fresh, but it feels pretty empty.

"Beer?" Gideon offers.

"Sure."

As a reflex, he throws the bottle to the vixen, before realising she might not be used to the interaction. She fumbles with it in a weird juggle, and finally manages to catch it.

"Sorry." He apologises. "Habit."

"It's fine. Give me a heads up next time."

Sitting side by side on the squeaking sofa, they open the bottles and remain in a awkward silence, only disturbed by the sound of cellophane being unwrapped and sandwiches being chewed.

"Nutflix?" He offers to cut through the tension.

"Sure."

Turning the TV on, the fox starts browsing, not really knowing what to choose. Romcom? Action? Thriller?

"How's your mom?" The vixen asks.

"She's… Good. Now that Hailey's goin' to school she got way more time to herself. Tha's actually why I'm livin' here now. No way in hell I wos' gon' let her take care of mah sister wid'out help but she insists I use my place, be independant. How's it on yer end. Family an' stuff."

Taking another bite from her sandwich, Hester takes her time chewing on it. "First time you asked about my family."

"I… Yeah. Sore topic?"

"No, not at all. I'm simply surprised."

"Sorry, I ain't good at… People."

The vixen giggles. "No one is good at people. I'd rather have you not asking question, than doing so without caring, simply for socialisation's sake. As for my family and stuff, it's good. Literally nothing to talk about. Dad's plumbing, mom's bookkeeping, siblings are doing their own stuff."

"Didn't know ya had siblings."

"I never told you." Hester shrugs. "There's not much to tell either. My sister's in Zootopia, working as a cashier for some sort of fancy clothing shop. My brother delivers mail in Podunk."

As they keep eating, Hester's gaze roams around the room. There's a chair with discarded clothes, a table with a dirty dish on it, and no decoration, posters, or frame hanging from the wall.

"How long have you been living here ?"

"Give or take seven months." The tod answers with his mouth full.

"It's pretty bare."

"It's just where I live." He shrugs.

"I got frames and pictures at mine, and that's 'just where I live' too." She smiles while making airquotes. "I'm surprised Judy didn't push you to decorate."

"She ain't really into decorating. Plus she ain't here a lot. Maybe once every month now." He shrugs. "Doesn't really matter."

"You know, if you want to keep her-"

"I don't… It's complicated."

"How so?"

"Well… With the MII being put in place, she'll get into the Police Academy as soon as she has her diploma in a few months, then she'll leave Bunnyburrow… And then… Well…"

"Oh… That has to suck."

Gideon shrugs again. "I like bein' wid' her. But yeah it does suck knowin' that it'll end. Unless she fails at becomin' a cop, but even then, nothing's certain, ya know?"

"I can't really imagine. How long has it been like this?"

"Two years."

The vixen puts down her sandwich and frowns.

"Why? I mean, why are you… Keeping this alive? I know it's not my business, but it doesn't seem really healthy."

"Because… I mean, she's got lots goin' on at school, but we don't want – At least I know I don't – wanna break up. At least we get this until she leaves."

Time passes as they chew in silence, while Hester is processing the information.

"You still love her."

"Yeah."

"Oh… Does she still love you?"

"Dunno… Maybe? We still… Well you know. It's good. I wish it was more't that, but I won't make her choose. I feel like an asshole, cuz I know it ain't easy fer her… But I just don't… I don't know, I'm glad I can at least have that."

"Were you the one to suggest dialing back to… Casual?"

The tod shakes his head. "I thought she'd rather break it up. We didn't intend of it gettin' casual. I mean we're exclusive, but I know it ain't that serious anymore."

"Haven't you thought about breaking up? Moving on? If you know it's going to end and why… Staying together has to hurt."

The tod shrugs again. "It does a bit. I know it's stupid, but… I know I ain't really gonna as long as she's dere, ya know?"

"And you don't feel use- trapped?"

"Trapped?"

"Well, you're together, and you know it's doomed. So as long as she keeps seeing you, you can't really move on… It's like you're trapped until she's sure she'll leave or stay, but none of you can really have a proper relationship in the meantime."

She can't decipher the look he gives her. Then it turns into a frown and he grabs the remote, putting on a show at random. The vixen knows she just gave him something to think about, but she doesn't feel like it's enough.


	35. A Default Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a short one. It's also the second to last.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments :)

Judy looks at the budding flowers of Bunnyburrow's city center. Spring is already well advanced, and she's glad to be able to enjoy the air that evening.

She's also glad that she was able to work a visit home in he busy uni schedule that month.

She's directing herself toward Gideon's bakery, shooting him a text to say she'll be waiting for him in front of his shop.

She spends some time exchanging greetings with passerbys, sometimes taking news from the few she knows. Lost in thought, she doesn't hear the vulpine approach her, and jumps as a finger taps her shoulder.

"Oh, Gid- Hester?"

"Hey Judy." The vixen greets with a smile.

"H-hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you have a minute to talk?"

The doe hesitates, sending a glance toward Gideon's shop.

"It won't be long. Besides we had a busy day and he'll need some time to close everything up."

"Alright."

They cross the street and head to the park nearby, sitting on a bench a bit hidden from the main paths.

"So…?"

"So..." The vixen hesitates. "You two are still dating."

"Wha- No. Well, yes, we are."

"Ah?"

"I mean, we both have less time for each other, but I'm trying to be here at least once a month." The doe explains.

Biting her lips, the vulpine looks for her words. "Listen… I know it's not my business but… You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" The doe asks, suspecting where this discussion is going.

"You can't keep stringing him along. It's not fair."

"To you?" The doe asks defensively.

"To him. It's not fair to him."

"You're right, it's not your business." The doe frowns, getting up from the bench.

"It's not fair to not let him move on."

"I… He can do what he wants. He knows he can break up with me and start dating someone else."

"Can he, though?"

Judy falls mute, taking that question in.

"Judy, if you want to be with him, be with him. Make it official. Tell your parents. It would make you both happy."

"Yeah, but… The MII was approved, and… I know I'll get into the ZPA. My grades are high enough, and I meet the physical requirements."

"So you're going to break up with him before getting into the Academy?"

The doe looks away, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about." States the vixen, crossing her arms. "You won't give up on your dream for him, I can understand that. But It's not a reason to-"

"If you want to try your luck with him, go ahead. He's free to make his own choices. If you want to try and have him break up with me to be with you, why don't you try it? Just because you haven't gotten over your crush for him, doesn't mean I have to back off. "

"Over my- I've dated at Uni, you know? I've had few boyfriends, I fell in love, I got my heart broken. I moved on. It's not about my supposed crush on him and you know it."

"So you just happened to send him an application, or was he the only one to offer you a job?"

"I have a bachelor in management administration, it's not that hard for me to find a job somewhere else, maybe even in Zootopia."

"Then why not-"

"Because I happen to like this town, okay? This is my home. And yeah, there are other businesses here that were ready to hire me, but there aren't many where bringing a coffee to my condescending boss in the morning wouldn't be one of my tasks. There aren't many where I'd be looked down upon because I'm a vixen or female. There aren't many where I know both my boss and my pay will actually decent for my skill, education and compared to my colleagues. And yeah, it does help that he's nice and friendly and cute!"

"So it's about-"

The vixen suddenly gets up with a furious expression. It's been a long time since Judy got worried about violence from a vulpine. She's not scared, she knows she can take the vixen. Getting slapped still hurts.

"Just because I could be remotely interested in him, that means that you'll disregard whatever I say? Do I need to quit my job and stay away from him for you to stop being an idiot?"

Anger has left her features all that remain is this serious expression that forebodes words that can't be retracted. "You like him that you like him and that he likes you, that's obvious. I can believe you two are still in love with each other too. But there are things I'm absolutely certain of : First, he'd be ready wait for you during the two years it takes to get through the ZPA even if a likely outcome is for you two to break up. Second : One of the main reasons you're still with him is that you're afraid you'll lose both him and your dream if you fail to become a cop."

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"Gideon isn't a default choice."

Judy's breath hitches, hearing words she uttered years before.

"I..."

"Think on it, okay?"

And just like that, the vixen turns around and walks away, leaving Judy alone in the park.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this it guys. The last chapter.
> 
> Yeah, it's monday, but I wanted to go on to other stuff.
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews, and for reading.

"As mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that my mammal inclusion initiative has produced its first police academy graduate. Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's very first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps!"

Judy walks up to the lion with confidence, clad in her blue uniform. On the benches, her parents cheers for her. Next to them Gideon is waving.

She can see her father shed a couple of tears and her mother roll her eyes at him.

All the while, the lion ushers his assistant to get the badge that she pins on her chest.

"Judy, it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia, precinct one, city center."

This time, her parents looks a little less excited and more worried, while Gideon is clapping hard.

"Congratulations, Officer Hopps." Says the small ewe next to her.

"I won't let you down. This has been my dream since I was a kid."

"You know, it's a - it's a real proud day for us little guys."

"Bellwether, make room, will you? Come on." He pushes his assistant to the side, smiling widely as the cameras. "Okay, Officer Hopps. Let's see those teeth!"

\- 1 -

Judy walks down from the stage to her parents, almost jumping in their arms to hug them. "I made it!"

"You did, honey!" congratulates her mother. "Valedictorian, and everything."

The doe nods and turns to Gideon. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Well, Hester could hold the fort for a few hours." He grins. "No way I was gonna miss you gettin' yer dream. And the uniform suits ya."

He gives her a big hug that she almost melt into. It feels awfully lonely when he lets her go.

\- x -

Judy's standing at the train station, her suitcase next to her. The sun is bright, and she's feeling ready to take a new step into her life.

"We're real proud of you, Judy." Smiles Bonnie.

"Yup, and scared too." Stu adds. "Really, it's a - it's kind of a proud-scared combo. I mean, Zootopia, so far away, such a big city."

"Guys, I've been working for this my whole life."

"We know, and we're just a little excited for you, but terrified." Her mother says.

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Judy intervenes.

"And also bears. We have bears to fear too, say nothing of lions and wolves-" The buck enumerates.

"Wolves?" Bonnie reacts.

"Weasels!"

"You play cribbage with a weasel."

"Yeah, and he cheats like there's no tomorrow. You know what? Pretty much all preda-"

"Ahem!" Judy clears her throat, glancing toward Gideon standing a couple of pace away with Hester next to him.

"I mean… They're good mammals, but it's different in the city." The buck says sheepishly. "Gideon got out of it because of you, but they aren't all like him."

"Dad-"

"Just in case, we made a little care package to take with you." He smiles holding a bag.

"We- Stu, we talked about this!" Bonnie reacts.

"And we didn't agree. This is a deterrent, repellent, and check this out!" He grins, pulling a taser that vibrates in his paws as he turns it on.

"She has no need for a fox taser, Stu! And did you really have to choose the fox-away brand?"

"What!? It's the best one on the market!"

Judy rolls her eyes and grabs the repellent. "I'll take this, to make you stop talking." Then she turns to Gideon, who's standing with Hester at the train station, and approaches them. "Sorry about him."

"It's okay." Smiles the vixen.

The tod adds. "It's kinda funny."

"Yeah, until he uses one of those on you. Maybe I should have taken them all..."

"Nah. It's gon' be fine. Plus I thought I'd ask him to sell me his fruits fer my shop. Pretty sure he'll get used to me."

"It's actually a great idea!" The doe smiles. "After we spent so long as friends, I'd have hoped he'd actually change his views..."

"Well, he didn't look ready to faint at the last Birth Party..."

"True… I'll try to come back and visit."

"Ya better." The fox nods before opening his arms, so that they can hug.

She feels a twinge in her hearts as his arms wrap around her. She can't help but wonder… What if the MII hadn't passed? What if she was staying?

She glances at Hester who doesn't look the least bit jealous of the doe enjoying her boyfriend's arms. She doesn't show any smugness either.

"You take care of him." She says to the vixen as the tod lets her go.

"You make the world a better place." Hester nods, offering her a paw that the doe shakes.

The shriek of the train's brakes makes her ears ring as it stops. The doors slide open with the sound of depressurized air and the doe steps in, putting her suitcase down inside, before rushing back out of a last hug.

"I love you guys." She whispers.

"We love you too."

Then she enters the train again and waves at her parents and Gideon as the door closes. Climbing a set of stairs, she finds herself in a compartment with a bubble window that lets her look at the panning landscape.

Her eyes fall on the train station and the silhouettes on it, getting smaller as they wave at her. She waves back at them and at her small town that is disappearing in the distance.

There's still that little twinge in her heart, a feeling of loss. But also a certainty. She made the right choice.

She's ready for the next chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it's really fun how you can count how long I worked on things. I release one chapter a week, so that make 36 weeks, and I usually start working on a fic for about half as long before beginning to publish so that makes what... 54? A bit more than a year.
> 
> Anyway, once again, thank you all for reading.


	37. Bonus Chapter : Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SYKE !
> 
> When I started writing TARF, one of my first thoughts was "what would Judy being friend (or more) with Gideon change about the movie's plot. This is my interpretation.
> 
> Also, I couldn't help but agree with some comments/reviews about this lacking closure so I threw a bit of it in because we all deserve it.

In a small dim lit room, in a the Grand Pangolin Arms appartment building sits a bed, a desk, a suitcase and a small table.

The covers on the bed are neatly put. The desk is void of any item. The suitcase is almost full, aside from a missing police uniform.

On the small table rests a fox repellent.

* * *

A red fox wearing a green shirt, a loosely tied tie and beige slacks is strolling down the street. Passing a back alley, he's almost hit by a van, but easily dodges it.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', fox!" The sheep driver shouts, before peeling away. With his lazy smile still plastered on his lips, he gives him a sarcastic wave, before entering the shop his steps led him to, right after one of its customer left it.

He can feel the gazes of the other mammals on him, but it doesn't faze him. He simply waits until he finds himself in front of the line.

"Hello, I'd like a Jumbo Pop please."

The elephant frowns at the fox and leans down on his counter. "What are you trying to pull here?"

"I'm just buying ice cream." The tod says, using his most innocent smile.

"Go buy it elsewhere."

"But they don't have that kind of quality elsewhere."

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here, so hit the road!"

"I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I simply wanna buy a Jumbo-pop for my little boy." The tod says, showing a fennec fox wearing an elephant costume and sucking on a pacifier. He puts his paws on his knees to put himself at eyes level with the smaller predator. "You want the red or the blue, pal?"

The fox waddles to the glass and points at the red one.

"Okay, come on, kid, back up. Listen, buddy, what? There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?" Asks the pachyderm.

"Uh, no-no. There are, there are. It's just, my boy, this goofy little stinker, he loves all things elephant, he wants to be one when he grows up."

Just as he says it, the fennec pulls up an elephant mask and emits a tooting sound though its trunk.

"Is that adorable? Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right?"

"Look, you probably can't read, fox, but the sign says "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone", so beat it!" Pulling up a little sign, the elephant sternly points at it.

"You're holding up the line!" ads an elephant lady, pushing him.

"Aw, come on, you're not going to throw a kid out on his birth day!" Nick protests.

"I won't if you leave without asking me a third time!" Threatens the elephant, grabbing a large dustbroom from under his cash register and rounding the counter.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving." The fox reluctantly complies, moving to the door and trying to push it. Given it's been built for larger mammals, he struggles with it, witch erodes the elephant's patience further. Slamming it open, he swats the vulpine's back with his improvised weapon and sends hims stumbling forward into the street where he manages to retain his balance. Thankfully, the elephant wasn't heartless enough to give the same treatment to the fennec, and simply ushers him out before slamming the door shut.

"Well, that was a complete fiasco." The fox mutters as he dusts the back of his shirt. His ear twitches as he hears light footsteps approaching. Turning his head, his eyes fall upon a bunny wearing a meter maid uniform who's now only a couple of steps away. He internally rolls his eyes. Of course, he would cross path with the first bunny officer on her first day on the force. So what is it going to be? Suspicious attitude? Condescension? Outright bigotry? He can't wait to find out what kind of idiot is the bunny who decided the best way to waste her life was wearing blue.

"Are you okay?" She asks, stopping in front of him.

Concern. That one was unexpected.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He asks, perfectly managing a genuine tone while observing her.

What he expects to see is a lightly twitchy nose, fully raised ears, stretched muscles. That bunny is completely relaxed, as far as a cop on duty can be. She looks at him right in the eyes, no traces of nervousness in her attitude.

"You just got thrown out of this place." She candidly answers.

"They're not big fans of foxes." The tod simply shrugs.

"Yeah, that's all too common." She nods before looking inside through the glass store front and frowning.

All the while, the fox is trying to figure out this enigma of a bunny. That last comment should have been made in a way more sorry and patronizing tone. Not one of jaded experience.

"What were you trying to buy?"

"A Jumbo-pop. See, my little guy, he wants to be an elephant, so he wants and elephant pop for his birth day."

"Oh you're so cute little buddy." Judy coos, patting his head. "Do you still want your jumbo-pop?" She asks.

As the fennec nods, she turns to Nick with a grin.

"And do you want a discount on top?"

"If you can manage that, I'll be thoroughly impressed." The fox smiles back as she pushes the door with what looks like very little effort.

As they step in, the bunny makes a beeline for the counter.

"Hey, you're gonna have to wait your turn like everyone else, meter- What's that cur doing here?" The elephant reacts as he notices both the doe and fox.

"Actually, I'm an officer." The doe smiles, showing her badge, totally ignoring his second comment. "I just had a quick question: are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?"

Hearing that question, an elephant reacts by spitting out his ice cream in the face of his date.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't wanna cause you any trouble but, I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class-three health code violation."

The employee working the ice cream lets a large ball fall back into its container and wipes his trunk, before trying to innocuously walking out.

"Which is kind of a big deal. Of course, I can let you off with a warning if you glove those trunks and, I don't know, finish selling this nice dad and his son a..."

"A jumbo pop. Please."

"A Jumbo pop." She parrots. "With a nice discount for his mistreatment, of course."

"Fif- Ten dollars." The elephant says between clenched teeth.

The tod struggles to keep his smile straight. That was a nice hustle if he ever saw one. He's starting to like that bunny. But can he let her out-hustle him in front of an associate? No. No he can't.

"Thank you so much." He says before checking his pocket with an air of surprise. "Oh no, are you kidding me? I don't have my wallet! I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck. That's the truth. Oh boy, I'm sorry, pal. Gotta be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me." He gives a light peck on the head of the fennec fox before starting to walk away. Coming to a quick decision, Judy slams a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?" The tod asks, walking out with the treat twice his size in paws.

"Oh no, my treat. Actually I'm glad I didn't do a faux-pas by assuming he was your son."

"I- He's taking after his mother. Most people don't notice the difference in species."

"I've known my ex- best friend's sister since she was a baby, they're red foxes like you so… Anyway, I'm glad your son could have his jumbo pop. Just because some mammals can't see beyond species doesn't mean he should be deprived of good things."

"And I'm glad there are mammals like you even things out, officer..."

"Hopps. Judy Hopps."

"Oh, from TV. I knew I had seen you before. I'm Wilde. Nick Wilde."

"Nice to meet you Nick. May I call you Nick?"

"Only if I can call you Judy." He fires back with his most charming smile.

The small fox suddenly scoffs cutting through the moment. The doe turns to him and puts a knee to the ground.

"And you, little guy, you want to be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant. Because this is Zootopia. Anyone can be anything." She smiles, putting a police sticker on his chest.

Keeping his snort to himself, Nick discreetly rolls his eyes. How can she pull a hustle like she just did and be that naive?

"Ah, boy, I tell him that all the time. Alright, here you go. Two paws, yeah. Oh, look at that smile, that's a happy birthday smile! All right. Give her a little bye-bye toot-toot!"

The fennec toots with a grin as he starts to walk away with Nick.

"Toot toot!" Judy laughs.

"Bye now!"

"Good bye!"

As they round the corner and find themselves out of view, the fennec spits his pacifier at Nick, who catches it in a smoot motion.

"Dude, next time you wanna make eyes to a piece of bunny ass, maybe don't do it while our livelihood is meltin' in my paws." He scolds in a surprisingly deep voice.

"I wasn't not making eyes, Finn. I was selling the hustle." Nick shrugs.

"Yeah right. 'Only if I can call you Judy'. Ya never talk to marks like 'dat."

\- 1 -

Another day, another Zoollar. Nick is finishing counting Finnick's cut before handing him the money.

"Thirty-nine, forty. There you go. Way to work that diaper, big guy! Hey! No kiss bye-bye for daddy?" he asks as the fennec starts the van.

"You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off! Ciao."

In a cloud of smoke, the large vehicle rolls off. As it moves out of Nick's field of view, it reveals a frowning Judy, who walks up him, pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

"Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. And I'm not the liar, _he_ is!" He says, pointing at the other end of street, and making his escape. Unfortunately she notices him turning at the end of the street as he does his best to make it look like he's casually walking away.

"Hey!" She reacts, chasing him. "All right, slick Nick, you're under arrest."

"Really? For what?"

"Gee, I don't know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising..."

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care."

"You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood!"

"That's right." He says smugly, handing her the stick. "Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red. You can't touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born."

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me "Carrots." "

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no?" He asks, using a porcupine as herd splitter though a group of wildebeests.

"Uh, no. Podunk is in Deerbrooke County and I grew up in Bunnyburrow."

"Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naive little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, "Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing "Kumbaya"!" Only to find - whoopsie - we don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big-city cop? Double whoopsie! She's a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die, and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Till, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy little tail between her legs to become... You're from Bunnyburrow, is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer? Does that sound about right? Be careful now, or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed."

He grins as she's slaloms between the legs of a rhino walking down the street. She catches up to him again, her frustration bordering on anger. "Hey, hey! _No one_ tells me what I can or can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler."

"All right, look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are. Sly fox." He says, pointing at his own chest. "Sumb bunny."

"I'm not a dumb bunny." She fumes.

"Right. And that's not wet cement."

Noticing she's, in fact, standing in cement, she splotches her way through to the edge of the slab. She considers letting him walk away until he speaks his last barb "You'll never be a real cop. You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there! "

Hearing the sound of a sprint behind him, Nick turns around, half expecting her to punch him. Instead, he has to recoil as she shoves her phone in his face. On it, there's a photograph of a rotund fox standing behind a counter at a fair, holding a pie.

"What's with the hick?" He asks dubiously.

"The 'hick', is my ex- best friend. You think you have it bad? Try being one of the handful of fox in a country village with backward people. Try having a father that beat you up every other day for no reason, providing for your family in his stead when he's thrown in jail, while attending highschool. Or maybe try achieving your dream job while working for a bigot who you had to prove you were worth more than he thought. Try getting your own legitimate business through hard work and dedication before 25. And maybe, after that, you'll have the right to tell me we can only be what others think we are. He's the best baker in Bunnyburrow and I'm the first bunny cop. Now tell me again why we can't be what we want?" She asks in a commanding voice, a finger pointed at his snout. "You think I don't know that life is hard when mammals like you spend their life trying to remind me of what they think my place is? You think you're the first to undermine me or my dream? I've been proving mammals like you wrong since I was eight. And I. Won't. Stop." She finishes, punctuating her words by knocking her chest with her pointed finger. Closing her eyes, she slowly exhales, settling her temper.

"You done?" He snarks at her with his smug smile still on his face.

"You think I'll ever be?" She retorts before turning around and leaving with as much dignity as her cement covered legs allow her.

His first reflex is to snort as she leaves. Then her speech replays in his head.

Mammals like him.

At least no one sees his mask drop.

She didn't mean foxes. She didn't mean predators, he couldn't peg her as a specist. He doesn't like its taste of truth. But then again, it's not as if he was going to see ever see her again. It's just one dumb bunny that won't ever amount to anything.

* * *

The tod pushes the door to his apartment and closes it behind, before throwing his tie on the coat hanger. Five steps, he's at the fridge. Door opens, beer in paw, door slams. The cap goes flying into the trashbin as he lets himself fall on the single armchair of his small apartment. It's drab without being outright ugly. Unkempt without being dirty. It's just a place he stays at inbetween jobs.

His left paw lands on the remote and he flicks the TV on, switching to nutflix for some random mindnumbing show.

Mammals like him.

Swig.

He gets insulted and disrespected almost daily. Mammals roll their eyes, scoff, avoid him. He's been assaulted, spit on, stepped on, threatened…

Swig.

And it's this encounter he's dwelling on.

Swig.

Mammals like him.

Swi- Already empty? Time for a second one.

She doesn't know anything about him. She's just a dumb bunny with dreams too big to achieve. And what if one of her friends managed to get what he wanted? It's just one fox, it's not as if he represented the whole species. He got lucky, is all.

Except did he? Because she didn't lie about him. He would have seen it, she wore her emotions on her sleeve and he knows how to read mammals either way.

No, it's stupid. It wouldn't just so happen that the first bunny cop would have a fox friend. From whom she would have a picture in her phone. And a detailed story. And two slip ups for the word ex…

Mammals like him.

Swig.

What does she know? She grew up in the country where rent is low and life is easy. And sure, maybe she had to face some backlash about her life choice, but it couldn't be as bad as…

Nick rolls his eyes and takes another swig. Great. Now he's thinking about that evening. That evening where he was supposed to become a boy scout, make friends. Be what he wanted to be and not others saw him as. And instead he was mocked and bullied by mammals like-

One last swig. The second beer is empty. He needs a shower.

* * *

Judy put down her phone. She knows her parents mean well, and are worried for her, but she could have done without the cheering about being a meter maid.

Closing the app, her gaze falls on her phone's wallpaper. It's a selfie she took with Gideon, Sharla and Bobby, all of them crowded together.

Tapping the screen, she starts browsing her pictures, which mainly consist of selfies with friends. There are a lot of them, but one that sticks out is one she took with Gideon, before leaving for the academy, both of them holding her acceptance letter.

\- 1 -

The sky is turning pink as the sun sets. Judy is sitting on the rickety sofa of Gideon's living room as he reads a letter.

"Ya got in!" He cheers, before hugging her. "I knew ya would!"

She hugs him back with a giggle.

"We need to take a picture. Ya know, to commemorate!"

Grabbing her phone, they each grab a corner of the letter so that the camera will catch it. The doe taps her screen and their picture freezes on the screen.

"Ya look good." The tod grins.

"So do you." She smiles back, before folding the letter and sliding it back into the envelope and slumping back on the sofa. "You know, I kind of hoped… I kind of hope the letter would be rejected."

"Is it bad that I did too, a bit?"

"No."

"Cool… So… What do we do?"

"I've been thinking about that for a while." The doe mutters after a minute of silence. She knew that discussion would have to take place, it's why she came give him the news in person. "I… The academy will take me two years, and I won't have a lot of vacation time. And after that… Well, you know, off to Zootopia."

"Yeah..."

"So I've been thinking… You were right, we should probably just… End it. I couldn't- I didn't want to before. I feel like I've just dragged you along, when I knew how it was going to go."

"Ya got nuthin' to be guilty about. I knew it too, and I was happy to at least have… That." The tod smiles, while holding her paw. "You know, I could-"

"I'm not going to ask you to wait for me, on the off chance that I flunk the academy. And honestly, I don't want to be tempted to. Plus… I don't want you to be the guy I'm with because I failed… I don't want you to feel like a default choice, or to be one. You deserve better than that."

"Ya do too. I guess we were never gonna follow the same road…"

"Maybe in another life?" She giggles in a halfway sad tone as he pulls her into a hug.

"I dunno if there'd be a version of ya tha' wouldn't be a cop."

"If there is, I hope she isn't dumb enough to miss her chance with you."

\- 2 -

With a half smile the doe leaves the picture folder and opens muzzletime once again, tapping his name when she reaches it.

"Hey Judy!" He greets as he sees her face appear on screen.

"Hey Gid! How are you."

"I'm good. How was your first day?"

"Not great." She states, not feeling as bummed by it as she was a few minutes ago.

"Oh? What happened?"

* * *

Nick is pushing a stroller toward his next hustles, while Finnick is taking a nap. He's always amazed that as much as his friend hates to be treated as a kit, he has no qualm totally abusing it to his advantage.

Then he hears the sound of a weak engine beside him and turns his head to see the bunny from the day prior.

"Hi! Hello! It's me again."

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot!" He greets, a mask of smugness plastered on his face.

"Ha ha ho... No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case."

"What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me."

The doe quickly parks her car on the sidewalk in front of him and exits it.

"Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work."

"This is important, sir. I think your _ten dollars_ worth of pawpsicles can wait."

"Ha! I make two hundred bucks a _day_ , Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was _twelve_. And time is money. Hop along."

"Please, just look at the picture." She asks, showing a photograph of an otter. "You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody." Smirks the fox, giving the piece of paper a quick glance. "And I also know..." The fox trails off, realising what he's doing again. Putting her down, simply because he can. Simply because he thinks she's just a dumb bunny trying to be what she shouldn't. And he's berating her, and putting her down, just like mammals… Like him.

And it tastes sour.

"Alright, show me that picture again." He sighs, extending a paw.

"Dude, what?" Reacts Finnick, opening the canopy of the pram. "Yer gonna help a copper? We got work to do!"

"Buddy, we can spare five minutes for the meter maid." The fox shrugs.

"If ya wanna get roped wid' her be my guest, but yer in it on yer own. And take this. Might be useful." The fennec states, slapping the sticker he took from his elephant costume on Nick's chest before leaving.

"I don't know where your guy is, but I know where he went." Nick says once the fennec fox has disappeared.

"Great! Let's go!"

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny."

"Don't call me cute! Get in the car."

"Okay, you're the boss." He answers with a grin, obeying her order. He'll help her, but it doesn't mean he can't have a little fun while doing so, does it?

\- 1 -

As they step out, Nick can see how flustered Judy is. At least she got what she was looking for.

"Well, I had a ball. You are welcome for the clue, and seeing as how any moron can run a plate, I bid you adieu."

The doe freezes and slaps her forehead. "The plate. I can't run a plate. Ooh... I'm not in the system yet."

"That sounds like a you problem. See you around." He shrugs before taking a few steps. He gives a last glance back to see the doe nervously munching on her carrot pen. It's not his problem. Just walk away. "What did you mean by 'I'm not in the system yet?'" He asks, walking back to her.

"I mean, I just started, and they haven't finished entering me into the ZPD system, I can't run a plate."

"Why don't you simply wait to be put in the system?."

"I would, but I only have two days left to solve this case."

"Two days- Wait back up, they gave you a case to solve in less than two days? What happens if you fail?"

"I lose my badge."

Emitting a sigh, Nick grabs her shoulders and pushes her toward the car. "Alright, I got a friend at the DMV that can solve that problem. Let's go."

As she starts the vehicle, Nick plops down next to her and slumps back.

"So, which way?"

"Take a left, and then just go straight until I tell you."

The ride is so slow, the fox wonders if they wouldn't be quicker on foot. The sound of the electric engine feels a bit lulling, and he surprises himself as he starts blinking.

"So… What's it about those two days?"

"Well… It's a bunch of stuff. Basically I arrested that weasel for stealing bulbs-"

"Through little rodentia. You caught Weaselton. Yeah, I heard."

"And there was some city chaos and civilian endangerment… Anyway, he was chewing me down when Mrs Otterton erupted in the office asking about her husband, and I promised I'd take on the case, which he didn't like, and Mrs Bellwether, the assistant mayor, heard and texted the mayor about it."

"Binding his hooves. Bet he hated that."

"Yeah… He gave me 48 hours and it took me almost 6 to find you."

"That still sounds a bit harsh to me. I mean, not that I don't find you annoying-" He grins, getting a light elbow to the ribs. "-but even I wouldn't fire a mammal over that."

"He didn't want me in the force even before that… He made it pretty clear the mayor hadn't asked his opinion when he assigned me to him. I mean, come on! I was valedictorian. I know I'm a rookie, but I didn't go through the academy to be a meter maid!"

"You're sure it's not just some form hazing?" The tod asks.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"No." He has to admit. "No I don't. Take the next right."

\- 2 -

Judy had heard of the sloth's slowness before, but she had never realised how real the stereotype was. But still, at least she gets to run the plate, so it's something. And Nick is proving remarkably more cooperative than she expected. And it took just a bit more than an hour!

"It's registered to… Tundratown Limo Service! A limo took Otterton! And the limo's in Tundratown! It's in Tundratown!"

"Way to hustle bud." Grins Nick to the sloth. "I love ya! Thanks for the help!"

Stepping into the parking lot, Judy takes a few steps and turns to Nick. "Thank you for helping me. I guess I can get rid of that now."

"Get rid of what?" He asks, seeing her holding her carrot pen.

"I recorded you talking about your pawpsicles revenues… I must say you earned quite a lot. And none of it showed on your tax record." She grins, pushing the button and erasing the recording.

"You- what?"

"You might want to get that straightened up, by the way. I won't report you, but if the ZRS comes sniffing around, you'll get in huge trouble."

Nick's flabbergasted expression slowly dissolves into hilarity.

"Ha ha ha! Oh… Oh wow… That would've been a really good pressure point. You'd have gotten me like a newbie… I didn't even see it coming."

"Sorry, I didn't want to resort to that-"

"No, no you did good. I'd have done the same. With a devious mind like that, you sure you want to be a cop? You'd make a great hustler."

"With a mind like yours you'd make a great cop." The doe grins back.

"Harsh but fair, I did insult you before." Chuckles the tod, climbing into the small car. "Anyway, we're burning day light and we got a limo to catch."

"Oh… Uh, you don't need to come. It's a police investigation, and it could be dangerous. And you're a civilian."

"Aw, Carrots, come on! With you shutting down my day, I don't have anything better to do. Plus It's kinda fun, and you could use more of my help."

"And you're just offering it for free?" She asks dubiously.

"Maybe I just want you to feel indebted to me." He grins back.

\- 3 -

Judy parks the car in the limo service lot, shivering as the snow falls around them.

"I-I-I didn't think this through." Shivers Nick as he sets his foot down.

"The h-h-heat redirecting system works really well."

"Yup, it's a t-t-tech wonder."

The pair of small mammals make their way between the parked limos toward the small building that houses the renting office.

When they're only a few feet away, Nick stops her with a paw on her shoulder.

"What?"

"I know those guys." He declares, pointing at the polar bears inside.

"You do?"

"They work for Mr Big."

"Mr who?"

"Biggest crime boss in the city and he doesn't like me, so we gotta go!"

"We- I need to ask them about Otterton!"

"You do that, and they'll never find your corpse. You need to come back with back up and a warrant."

"I can't do that! I don't have time." She protests, looking around. "Here's the limo. Let's just take a look okay? See if we can find anything."

"Carrots-" He tries to protest as she escapes her grasp.

As they enter the car, they realise the interior has been ravaged by something. The fake leather has been torn and scratched, the plastic bitten.

"We need to go!" Urges the fox.

"Not yet, I haven't found anything!"

"There's nothing to find! Your otter was attacked and likely killed by those guys! We can't get caught here!" Pushing the door, he pulls her by the paw and find himself staring at a pair of polar bear. "Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see! And speaking of "no see", how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?"

The pair of them get caught and lifted by throat.

"That's a no." The tod says in a strangled voice.

* * *

"Ice'em!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

As Judy tries to step away, she and Nick get picked up again from the floor.

"I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!"

"And you never will."

"Please!"

"Put me down!" Judy protests as a polar bear opens the a trap that shows Tundratown's freezing river.

"No, no, no, no, no! If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!"

At the same moment, a female shrew wearing a half sewn dress approaches the crime boss. "Daddy, you need to fire that seamstress! That's the third time she pricks me!" Then she notices the pair of mammals dangling above the icy pit

"Uh! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"

"I have to, baby, daddy has to. Ice 'em!"

"No, no, no!"

"Wait. Wait!" The shrew reacts, stopping the polar bear. "She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant donut!"

"This bunny?"

"Yeah! Hi!"

* * *

It's around 4PM when a cruiser arrives at Manchas to pick him up, 6 hours too early for certain sheep with a gun to track him down. The panther refused to step out of his home unless cops were there to protect him. Judy argued that she was a cop, but he didn't trust her to be skilled enough.

It's a very irate Chief Bogo that comes to personally pick them up and drive them back to precinct one. Soon, they're sitting around his desk, the shook feline with a cup of coffee, trying to stop the trembling in his paws.

"I-I-I don't know what more to tell you. He was just savage."

"Savage?" Reacts the buffalo. "Like angry?"

"No. He was… Mad. Violent. He scratched and bit. It was awful."

"And what was the last thing he said to you?"

"He… he said 'it's the Nighthowlers'. He kept repeating it… I don't know what he meant, he was just getting more and more worked up. 'It's Nighthowlers! Nighthowlers!'… I have no idea what he meant."

"Well, he's a florist, so… It might be linked to botany." Nick chimes in.

The buffalo lifts a brow and scowls at the fox. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm a witness too." The fox grins. "I was a big help."

"He was. But I don't see how Nighthowlers could be linked to botany..."

"There's that great thing called Zoogle..." The tod snarks, taking out his phone, typing it in. "There you go. Class C botanical, also known as Midnicampum holicithius.

"You have to be kidding me." Groans Bogo, rolling his eyes.

\- 1 -

"So, Wesselton, tell us what you know about the bulbs." Orders Judy to the weasel sitting in front of her in the interrogation room.

"It's Weaselton, bunny. And I got nuthin' to say to ya!"

On the other side of the one way mirror, the buffalo is intensely staring at both the mammals.

"What's on your mind, big guy?" Nick asks, standing next to him with a coffee cup.

"Nothing that concerns you, fox. And you're lucky I'm allowing you to be here."

"Am I? You're lucky I am here. If it wasn't for me, she would never have found the limo, the witness, or that guy." The tod grins, pointing at the weasel. "Face it Buffalo Bill. She's a great cop, and I'm an invaluable witness."

"Oh yeah?" The doe reacts on the other side of the glass. "You stole 50 zoollars worth of bulb. You'd think it's a small offense, barely worth a fine, but it was a class C botanical. In other words, it's the same level as an illegal drug. Now we're threading on prison sentence territory. But that's not all, it's linked to a disappearance, so why don't we add complicity in an abduction, hm?"

"I ain't an accomplice in anythin'!" The mustelid protests.

"You might or might not be, but I'm fairly certain the bulb you sold weren't for you, and if your client is linked to the disappearance… Well it does make you an accomplice. You better pray that otter is still alive, or we can add complicity to murder to the charge. And that's easily a 15 years sentence on top. So, what will it be?"

"Oh, she's good." Grins Nick as Duke's expression of anger dissolves into uncertainty. "You don't think she's good?"

"Shut it, fox." Seethes the buffalo between clenched teeth.

* * *

"It's my investigation!" Judy protests as chief Bogo shakes his head.

"Have you ever been through a SWAT program?"

"I did some training."

"Some."

"I was valedictorian at the academy!" She states.

"And so was I!" The buffalo retorts. "You think my chief would've let a rookie participate in that kind of operation on their first week? I got assigned to a partner, told to shut it and obey orders!"

"So you didn't get assigned to parking duty."

The herbivore bites his lower lip and scowls at her. "No."

"So it wasn't hazing."

"No. I should have assigned you a partner, and treated you like any other ZPD officer. I didn't, it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Judy can only react, not having expected the apology.

"But just because I misjudged you doesn't mean you're ready for this. You're going to sit on the sidelines and that's final. And after that, you'll get all the recognition you deserve for your investigation job."

\- 1 -

Judy is following the raid thanks to her colleagues bodycams. A ram wearing a hazmat suit is apprehended. It seems the ammo he's using can't penetrate the cops' body armor, but he manages to shoot a rhino officer on an exposed part of his body.

The pachyderm immediately turns crazy, attacking his colleagues, but gets neutralized thanks to a female elephant officer (Judy believes she's called Francine). Soon, two more sheep get arrested, thrown into the back of a police van and brought to the precinct.

* * *

"This is a travesty! I'm innocent! It's all Lionheart's fault! It's the predators! I was only trying to show you what power hungry monsters they are!" Shouts Bellwether as she's being dragged by Judy, who's put the cuffs on her. "It's thanks to me you got this investigation, you ungrateful idiot. I thought we were on the same side, but you're siding with those jerks? You think they'll treat you right? I'm not the bad guy, they'll just use you and throw you away."

"I told you you had the right to remain silent. I really wish you'd exercise it." Judy retorts, pushing her into the police cruiser.

* * *

"Did I capture the savage mammals? Yes. Yes I did. But I couldn't take the risk of putting the citizen in danger, and run the risk of them hurting themselves." Smiles the lion to the camera.

"But wasn't there any way to do it legally?" Asks the female snow leopard.

"It implied potentially creating a panic and a rift between the citizen. It could have resulted in riots, hurt mammals. I had to run the risk, even if it meant risking my career and freedom for it."

Nick snorts as he watches the interview. "This guy's good. Ten to one he was only covering his own tail."

"Well, none of the savage mammals are pressing charges, and no one got hurt, so I'd call that a win." Judy answers.

"It doesn't bother you that he'd get them capture for his own gain?"

"It does, but there's isn't much we can do. It was ruled as case of emergency situation, and he has the abductees on his side… I guess only time will tell if he's as good a mammal as he pretends to be."

"You're almost up." Squeaks a squirrel technician near them.

Judy straightens up, smoothing over the small creases of her formal uniform. "You're really going with the Pawaïan shirt."

"Well, I do look fantastic in it." The tod grins.

"Go in three, two, one…"

Walking between curtain, the pair of small mammals walk onto a TV set where a sofa sized for them is waiting on a small podium, at eye level with their host.

"… Happy to present to you, the two mammals that cracked this case wide open. Officer Judith Hopps, and Nicolas Wilde." Says the female feline presenting them.

"Please call me Judy."

"And me Nick."

"Alright, Judy, Nick, how did you two end up working together?"

"May I?" Asks the fox.

"Go ahead."

"Well, Fabienne – can I call you Fabienne? - It's actually a funny story…"

* * *

Hester is leaning against Gideon, watching ZNN, and Judy's interview. Her boyfriend looks relaxed and content, his claw gently scratching her back.

"So, she solved one of the biggest case of the decade on her first week." She chuckles.

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"I recall you saying her week didn't start so great."

The tod shrugs. "What can I say, she's Judy Hopps."

Turning his head, his thumb traces the line of her jaw, before leaning in to kiss her.

"I reckon we both got our happy ending."

**The End, for real, no fake out**


End file.
